Who's That Girl?
by ZorraVixen
Summary: Her only flaw was her beauty, a type of beauty that is said to only come once in a life time. Lienda Mercer, used and abused, by whom she once called a friend, is now given a second chance at life at Sweet Amoris. Pairings tbd. Based off of Robyn's lyrics.
1. Good girls are pretty

Zorravixen: Honestly I got this idea from reading another fanfic, A Jinchuuriki's Tears, and from reading Les Miserables by Victor Hugo, both lovely reads. Basically this is a darker story of a Candy, which involves teenage pregnancy, rape, and some adult things, so if you are not of age then I apologize you should not be reading this. My Candy Love does not belong to me if it did the AP point something would be reduced or flat out removed all together. Neither do the works A Jinshuuriki's tears and Les Miserables belong to me. My Candy, however, does belong to me, to some extent.

* * *

.

.

"[She] was one of those beings which are brought forth from the heart of the people...she was joy itself. Her splendid teeth had evidently been endowed by God with one function - that of laughing. Her thick [pink] tresses, inclined to wave, and easily escaping from their confinement, obligated her to fasten them continually. Her rosy lips babbled with enchantment. The corners of her mouth, turned up voluptuously, seemed to encourage audacity; but her long, shadowy eyelashes were cast discreetly down towards the lower part of her face as if to check its festive tendencies. Her whole toilette was indescribably harmonious and enchanting [she] was beautiful, without being too conscious of it. She possessed two types of beauty - style and rhythm. Style is the force of the ideal, rhythm is its movement." (pg. 64, Hugo, Les Miserables)

.

.

Lienda never considered herself to be beautiful despite her name means, 'beautiful.' She knew she was happy, with her older brothers and father.

Her life took a turn for the worse when she came home late from school, being a cheerleader had both its advantages and disadvantages, after all. Lienda was being followed, just when she felt she was close to home; she felt hand being covered by well-maintained hands. "My little rose," he groaned in her ear, Lienda whimpered and bit down hard. Lienda managed to evade for a few blocks, he eventually caught up.

"Now, now, my rose," he purred as he held a Glock to her temple. This would have been much easier, but you had to make it difficult." Lienda's eyes widen and she let out a loud scream.

.

.

She puked for the fifth time this day, and the nurse made her go home, mentioning a stomach bug going around. Lienda looked at the clock, what is wrong with me?

"Cosette," her cousin, Missy, called out. Lienda looked at her and smiled. "How is my dear, sweet Cosette?" Lienda smiled despite the pain.

"She has a stomach virus," the nurse interjected. "I advise you should avoid all contact with her, and take her a doctor to check what is officially wrong with her."

.

.

"What do you mean she is pregnant," Missy demanded. The doctor didn't look up from the clipboard. "How can she be pregnant?"

"Well Miss. Mercer we ran all the tests, and all the signs point to pregnancy, we gave both a blood and urine test, the exams came up positive. Not only that"—the doctor held out a picture—"she is only two months along."

"How can this be," Missy cried. "She is only a child."

"Well she can abort it," the doctor suggested. Missy glared daggers at him. "It is only a suggestion; you do not have to take it to heart."

"We are talking about a human life here, who is purely innocent in all of this," Missy spat, "you should not be talking as if this was some kind of sick game to you."

"By all means, I apologize," he adjusted his glasses, "now I suggest you speak with your cousin in regards to all of this."

.

.

"P-Pregnant," Lienda stammered her eyes as wide as saucers. "How is this even possible? I never"—Lienda's eyes widen in realization.

"That is what I said Cosette, but I saw the ultrasound picture and that does not lie," Missy chuckled. Missy turned her attention to Cosette. She noticed her pink hair shielding away her face. "Cosette, are you okay?"

"I know how this happened," Lienda whimpered as she grabbed her knees.

Missy looked towards her, eyes wide with disbelief, "How?"

Lienda looked away and bit her lip, "It happened a few months ago."

.

Missy's eyes widen in disbelief, "Are you sure?" Lienda nodded, tears running down her face. Missy ran her fingers throughout her ebony dyed hair, "Shit, shit, shit, of all that guys, why him!?"

"I do not know," Lienda muttered, "he just picked me, 'Rose.'"

"He won't be easy to catch and take down," Missy admitted, "He'll use every trick in the book. You know if his father is gets his hands dirty, his son may be just as dirty as him." Lienda hugged her knees, her eyes lowered, taking on a darker shade. "It won't be easy."

.

.

It was becoming harder for Lienda; she heard the whispers behind her back and felt the entire student population glaring daggers at her growing figure. She was lucky she wasn't showing, but the rumors were still just as awful.

_Look at her, plastic surgery, is she really THAT desperate?_

_I heard she already slept with someone._

_Slut. Whore. Prostitute. Skank. Loser. Nasty. _

_It isn't a surprise really; pinkettes are the bimbos and nymphos of the world, after all._

.

.

Lienda sat down underneath Sakura High's native tree. She looked up to see the falling petals surrounding her giving her a princess of spring look. Lienda heard a cough and she looked up to see Carmen smirking at her. "Hello Carmen," Lienda smiled, eyes closing mimicking a cat.

"Hello Pudgy," Carmen teased flaunting her lithe figure, in an obvious attempt to mock her. "Why is someone like desecrating the school's tree? Something so ugly and fat ruining something so beautiful, I am surprised the tree hasn't withered."

"It is such a lovely day," Lienda replied in a distant tone. "Who knew that the petals would be falling this late?" Lienda played with the fallen petals.

Carmen felt her eye twitch; "Hello fatso I am right here," Carmen waved her hands right in front of a far eyed Lienda.

Lienda blinked and smiled, "Yes, Carmen."

Kristy glared daggers at her, "Honestly fatty, you need someone to monitor what you are eating. Just because your delinquent of a cousin lets you do whatever you want, doesn't give you the audacity to shovel down food."

Lienda looked up to the sky.

Carmen rudely pushed Lienda against the tree, "Hey listen you little twat, when we are speaking to you, you better listen."

Lienda smiled. _I am so tired, yet I being nice to my former friends_, "My apologies, Carmen, did you say something. I will try to pay attention, next time."

"Pansy Pinkette," Kristy hissed.

Lienda looked completely exhausted. Her pink hair lost its luster and sheen. Exhausted green and blue, heterochromic eyes stared out into the world. Lienda began wearing clothes one too many sizes for her. She looked so small, weak, and pathetic; she didn't look human, much less a living organism.

All Lienda could do was retreat to her own little world, and hide behind her mask. Just grin and bear, just grin and bear in order to face a condemning world.

.

.

There were times it was much too painful for her to walk. Her ankles swelled into these deformed mauve colored swellings. She would always lie in bed; her cousin, eventually, pulled her out of school, citing bullying reasons due to her growing weight, and put her in home schooling. Lienda knew it was mainly for the child and the rising suspicions that were erecting in school.

.

.

"Have you decided a name?" Missy asked her one morning. Lienda drank her tea and ate her breakfast. "You haven't?" Lienda didn't reply. "Oh c'mon now Cosette you have to decide on something."

Lienda gave her a bashful chuckle. "It slipped my mind." Lienda sipped at her tea. "I do have some names in mind, but I guess I will know at the right time. Since I know he or she will be born in August or Early September."

Missy flashed a cheeky grin, "So either a Leo or a Virgo? Now since you are a Scorpio, let's keep our fingers cross for a Virgo, you need stability in this chaotic life that we live in."

Lienda smiled, "That would be nice."

.

.

It started out as a jolt. Lienda stirred. The jolt further escalated into something much more painful. Lienda woke up in a cold sweat. She screamed in pain and called out for Missy. Missy then woke up her uncle, Lienda's father, her cousins, Lienda's brothers. They all hurried up and packed their belongings along Lienda's. They managed to arrive at the hospital.

Lienda felt a screaming weight crashing through her pelvis. Pain far worse than she ever imagine, despite the fact she took classes. They forewarn everyone about the pain, but she never fathom that it would be this bad.

The pain blinded her sense of perception. She heard a string of words, Dilated, pulse, contractions, epidural. Lienda shook her at the word of epidural. Mother handled this without that, she confided. Lienda cried out and knew she was in pain for hours.

Eventually she heard, "I see the head keep pushing!" Lienda weakly nodded and continued to push, timing it to every possible contraction she mustered. Lienda felt her vision go blurry from how unbearable the pain was.

_Look down Cosette_, ordered a melodious voice. Lienda managed to have enough energy to look down and see a bright red alien like life form. Its wails pierced the entire room. Despite its grotesque form, Lienda adored it.

"It's a boy," smiled the midwife.

Lienda felt her father ruffling up her sweaty pink hair, "Cosette he is beautiful, what are going to name him." Capt. Mercer looked at his grandson with sadden eyes bring back memories from the past. _Maye our daughter is now a mother, do not worry I will get the bastard who did this to our daughter._

Lienda held her son, her heterochormic eyes twinkling in delight. Lienda studied his face, "Jace Edward Mercer."

"Jem," Missy beamed. Lienda nodded and immediately dozed off to sleep, while the midwife took the child away to the nursery.

.

.

Missy eyed her uncle, "So how goes the evidence?"

"Not so good, Missy," Capt. Mercer replied rubbed his salt and pepper, "We have something, but not enough."

Missy bit at her lip piercing, "He is just as much as rat as his father."

"Missy there is saying that goes around, 'The apple does not fall far from the tree,' truth be told, my sons are following my footsteps," Capt. Mercer explained. "Although, we did managed to find a formal police report, but Lienda's description is too androgynous, and I highly doubt he would consent to a DNA testing, to prove that it was him."

Missy looked towards her cousin's sleeping form and at the blue blankets that covered her 'nephew.' "Shit we are in for the fight of our lives, and Lienda will be getting the grunt of all this."

.

.

"Bradley Miles Holbrook is being charged with statutory sexual assault, the suit is being filed by the plaintiff, Lienda Cosette Mercer. Nicholas Wright, Lienda's attorney, has this to say. 'Lienda was threatened against her will to have sex with Bradley Holbrook, we will see to it that this criminal will no longer threaten young girls,'" narrated a reporter.

.

.

They warned her that she would be seen as a criminal, even though she knew she was innocent. They received harassing, threating calls from all hours of the night. Letters thrown through the window, and they tagged the window, until Missy made traps and threatened the vandals to chemically castrate them as a forewarning to Bradley. Needless to say that stopped the vandalism to Missy's home, due the fear what Missy can do.

Lienda never went back to school; instead she went homeschooling with a tutor. She knew Carmen would be supporting her older brother. She knew she was behind her persecution, calling her a 'lying pink skank.'

.

.

"Listen here Rose, either you drop off the charges or you will be sorry," Bradley threatened. Lienda just listen, eyes wandering to her lawyer.

Nicholas nodded in an encouraging tone. "How can I be sorry, since you already ruined my life?" Lienda replied.

Bradley scoffed, "You are nothing more than a lying whore, trying to receive money and find your baby's father."

"You are nothing more than a pathetic being that enjoys using and abusing women as if they are only for your enjoyment." Lienda coolly declared.

She heard Bradley giving her a throaty chuckle, "So what if I did rape you, no one will ever believe you. Look at what you are, Rose, a Naval Officer's daughter, and you share the same blood to the town's delinquent? As for me, I am the town's golden boy on top of being the mayor's son, who has the love of the entire town; you can never win this battle, rose!" Lienda looked over towards her lawyer. "Honestly if you think that this will make me play daddy to that little bastard, you are dead wrong, just like those other skanks." Lienda's eyes widened.

"There were others before me," Lienda prodded.

"Honestly it was more of a favor, a service to fuck all you, whores," Bradley sneered. The line went dead.

.

.

"Lienda Cosette Mercer do you know Bradley Miles Holbrook," inquired the prosecutor.

"Yes I met him once before at Carmen's sleepover," Lienda replied.

"Yet you are accusing him, along with several other women that he raped you," the prosecutor added. "From what my client tells me you knew each very well and that you have been dating."

"That's a lie I never had a boyfriend," Lienda clarified. "Carmen and I use to be friends, but we had a fall out, I haven't seen Bradley not since that incident."

"Yet how could you have pinpoint that Bradley Holbrook is the one who raped you, claiming that you haven't seen him in years and the policy report description does not accuse Mr. Holbrook," argued the prosecutor. Lienda bit her lip. "Are you after his money, the Holbrook estate, or is this some petty revenge against Carmen?" Lienda heard Carmen and Bradley smirking.

"I know it was Bradley because he had a very distinctive tattoo," Lienda objected. "The police report mentions a very distinctive tattoo in a very general area." Lienda raised her gaze, challenging the prosecutor. "I even authorize to have my son to take a paternity test to prove, Bradley is the sperm donor."

"I object," Bradley interjected.

"Overruled," the judge declared.

.

.

"In the case of Jace Edward Mercer, Bradley Miles Holbrook, is the father," the analyst read the results.

"Lies," Bradley declared.

"We did the test three times," the analyst retorted, "they all came back positive."

Lienda looked towards her lawyer. "Well that proves that Bradley is the father, now to prove that Bradley raped you." Missy sighed.

.

.

"Well Miss. Lienda from what Bradley tells me that you slept together on more than one occasion," the prosecutor began. "I have also have testimonies declaring that you have been prostituting yourself, more than one occasion."

"That's a lie," Lienda replied. "The police reported noted signs of rape and not only that noted that I was a virgin. The physical evidence contradicts what you are declaring prosecutor."

The prosecutor glared, Lienda challenged his glare. "I rest my case." Lienda noted her lawyer beaming. Lienda blushed.

.

.

"Honestly I don't know why we are still continuing this case," Bradley declared. "She found her baby daddy, now she is set for life."

"Bradley you are being charge with multiple accounts of statutory sexual assault," Nicholas Wright, "along with other minor charges."

"You heard those testimonies declaring Lienda a prostitute," Bradley objected.

Nicholas Wright sighed eyeing the Holbrook heir, "Those testimonies were declared false and are being charged for perjury. Now honestly Mr. Holbrook, just really tell us what happened that night."

Bradley grinned, "Fine. On that night I was walking home when Lienda appeared telling me she would make my night special. I agreed since she was pretty, I gave her fee after our 'meeting' and then I went home."

"Hold it," Nicholas interjected. "Exactly where were you, Mr. Holbrook, and do be specific."

Bradley sighed, "It was somewhere in the Snowy Brooks area."

"Fascinating that you say that, Mr. Holbrook, however I have evidence that suggests you are lying," Nicholas declared, "I have a witness testament from Mr. McArcher, declaring that you were actually several blocks away from the victim's school and that when he was attempting to locate the source of the scene, he saw you running away from it. Can you explain that?"

"Easy he is a paid testament," Bradley declared.

Nicholas chuckled, "Ladies and gentlemen I introduce you to Mr. McArcher, a retired police officer." A seasoned man appeared. Bradley stepped down from the witness stand and sat down in the defendant's chair. "Mr. McArcher, can you state your name and profession."

Mr. McArcher took in a deep breathe, "Arthur McArcher, I am a retired police officer."

Nicholas stroked his chin, "Can you tell us what happened on January 1st?"

"I was on my way back home from the corner store, when I heard this scream," Mr. McArcher. "I decided to go investigate, when I was trying to pinpoint the source of the scream, I saw that man"— pointed to Bradley—"running away from something, it looked like he was carrying a standard Glock. Anyways, I ran towards the direction he was running from, I found Miss. Lienda with torn clothes, crying, it dawned on me she was a victim of sexual assault. I managed to take her to the hospital and police station. It was later I found out, she was underage at the time and she had notable bruises against her temple¸ shaped just like that Glock, Mr. Holbrook had when he fled the scene."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court not only do we have a witness we have also a call that Mr. Bradley Holbrook made to Lienda Mercer." Nicholas Wright declared.

Bradley snarled, "That is a complete lie."

Nicholas smirked and brought out some speakers and a digital recorder, "This recorder capture one distinctive call that stood out. Bradley called Miss. Mercer on more than one occasion." Nicholas began to setup the equipment. The digital recorder let out a beep. _"So what if I did rape you, no one will ever believe you. What are you a Naval Officer's daughter, and sharing the same blood to the town's delinquent? As for me, I am the town's golden boy on top of being the mayor's son, who has the love of the entire town? You can never win this battle, Rose." "Honestly if you think that this will make me play daddy to that little bastard, you are dead wrong, just like those other skanks." _

"_There were others before me," Lienda prodded._

"_Honestly it was more of a favor, a service to fuck all you, whores," Bradley sneered. The line went dead._

Bradley glared Nicholas Wright to death. Nicholas returned a cheeky grin.

.

.

Lienda bit her lip, Bradley fled the country. They still managed to continue the court in his absence, even though his lawyers wanted to suspend it. Not even the mayor, his father, could stop the proceedings. A warrant was issued to go through his things, and they managed to find her soiled undergarments, videos and tapes of other victims, along with many miscellaneous items that DNA evidence traced to the other girls.

Mr. Holbrook wanted a plea bargain and was willing to pay for his illegitimate grandson, the judge denied the plea bargain and the suspension on accounts Bradley fled the country, he forfeited his right to do so.

.

.

Bradley was later caught and was charged with 15 counts of statutory sexual assault, 10 counts of sexual assault, and 5 counts of poisoning.

.

.

"Dad he really isn't coming back is he," Lienda asked her father.

Capt. Mercer looked at his daughter holding his grandson. "No he isn't Lienda he is locked away for good." Capt. Mercer held his blond grandson, smiling when he saw all too familiar green eyes. "Lienda I am thinking you should get out of this town, see a different world."

"I know what you mean dad," Lienda giggled, "the Holbrooks hate me and now they want to take Jace away, since he is 'technically' a Holbrook. The court denied them visitation rights, since the father is not there." Lienda grabbed at her knees. "And I feel bad for Missy."

"I am thinking of making you live with your aunt Faye, they have a school there, Sweet Amoris High you can go to," Capt. Mercer suggested. "Sweetie don't you worry about Missy, she can take her of herself."

Lienda looked towards her father, "I like that idea, and Sweet Amoris sounds very lovely."

Capt. Mercer brought Lienda and Jace into an embrace, "I knew you would like it."

Jace grew fussy; begging his mother to put him down, Lienda giggled and placed Jace down. Jace awkwardly stood up and immediately began to walk. Lienda let out a gasp and followed after her son. Jace let out giggles and squeals, as he was running away from his mother. Immediately he wobbled and fell back, his mother caught him. Lienda lifted him up and kissed his temple, Jace giggled.

"Well I'll be, Jace can walk and run," Capt. Mercer chuckled.

"I guess he wanted to show his mommy," Lienda beamed. And so I finally get a second chance, Lienda mused. Sweet Amoris what adventures do you hold for me—Lienda looked down—and for Jace. Lienda giggled as she watched Jace running away, and her father chasing after him. She looked towards the sky, Mom, thank you for everything. Lienda immediately join the slow paced tag.

* * *

I know, no pairings as of yet, I have yet to decide who My Candy will be paired with, but I guess we shall see what the public opinion is versus what I envision. Please read and review, and please no flames, constructive criticism is accepted, nobody likes trolls now. Unless they are Homestuck...


	2. Like all the time

ZorraVixen: Well as you already should know I do not own My Candy Love, I do own my Candy, to _**some**_ extent. Overall I hope this is does not imply that I show favoritism towards any character. Now I will be addressing to my commentators at the bottom. Big ups to my Beta reader, Marilyn Lowell, for helping me edit this chapter!

* * *

Lienda held Jace close to her; she looked up to Missy, her elder cousin, with patient eyes. "Honestly Cosette I wish you can stay, but those Holbrooks won't stop until they have Jace." Missy awkwardly scratched at her dyed ebony locks. "It will be awfully quiet without you and Jace." Missy embraced her cousin, "I will miss you." Lienda returned the embrace.

"I will miss you too, Missy," Lienda smiled. Jace crooned hold out his arms, begging his aunt to hug him too.

Missy grinned and cooed at her nephew, "Oh my little prince." Missy kissed his cheek; Jace squealed and hid his face within his mother's pink locks. Lienda giggled. "Oh before I forget, I got something for Jace as a going away present."

"Don't spoil him," Lienda pouted and protectively held her son in a tighter embrace. Jace whined.

"Relax," Missy chided as she withdrew a gift bag. She fished around and pulled out a plush bathrobe and matching hoodie. "See it is not extravagant, it even says his initials, J-E-M¸ Jem."

"It's cute and so thoughtful," Lienda admitted, "thank you." Lienda grabbed Jace's diaper bag and headed inside the bus. Missy watches with sadden eyes as the bus departed. Lienda waved one last good-bye towards her cousin; Jace mimicked his mother's actions. Missy silently wept at the fleeting bus.

.

.

Lienda immediately got off towards her designated stop. She awkwardly carried her son, luggage, Jace's gift, and Jace's diaper bag. "Lienda," exclaimed a loud and cheery voice. Lienda averted her attention towards a fuchsia haired woman.

"Auntie Faye," Lienda smiled despite lugging around the many items.

Faye looked over her struggling niece, "Oh my." Faye grabbed the gift and her luggage. "Come now, I want you to look at your new home." Lienda followed her aunt to her car. Faye showed Lienda the new car seat and immediately strapped Jace in. Lienda placed the items on the car's floor and took her seat, passenger side. "So how was the trip?"

"It was kind of exciting," Lienda admitted, "I've never been out of my hometown before."

"Oh Lienda you will love it here, beautiful weather, elegant shops, and you will love the high school, and your new home." Faye raved. The car came to an immediate, abrupt stop. "Here is your new townhome."

Lienda looked out the window to see her new home. "This is amazing." She noted the townhome overlooking the ocean and the neighboring city. She heard her aunt let out a strained grunt pulling out her luggage and undoing Jace out of the car seat. Faye let out a coos, while Jace giggled. Lienda grabbed the diaper bag and headed outside.

"You should see the inside, dear," Faye smiled stoking Jace's golden blond hair. Lienda grabbed her luggage and Faye led her inside her new home. Lienda eyed the new plush carpet in the living room and pale mango paint.

"It's beautiful," Lienda smiled as she looked towards her aunt.

"Upstairs is your room and Jace's room, as well," Faye beamed. Lienda eyed the safety gates both at the bottom of the stairs and at the top. Faye led them up the stairs. "Now the first room on your right is your room, Lienda and the one across from you, belongs to Jace."

"Let's look at Jace's room," Lienda begged, giddy with excitement. Faye giggled and led them inside. Lienda let out an 'awe' noticing the brand new nursery styled after Beatrix Potter's. Lienda shed happy tears noticing the mural of all Beatrix Potter's beloved characters. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you would love it," Faye beamed. Lienda walked over to the dressers and closets, eyeing the brand new baby clothes for Jace. "Your grandparents did this for you and Jace, along with the rest of the family."

Lienda looked at the mural of Peter Rabbit, "I see." Lienda sheepishly smiled.

"Now you should see your room," Faye encouraged. Jace let out a yawn. Lienda crooned and motioned to hold her son. Faye passed her nephew over to her niece. Lienda followed her aunt out of the door and to see her new room. The wall was colored in a pale pearl pink hue, plush cream-colored carpet; the bed was a wrought iron canopy bed with hot pink butterfly bedding. She looked over to see both the white closet door and dresser sporting similar pink butterfly markings.

Lienda sat down on the bed spread, she let out a squeal. "I see you like it," Faye beamed. "I will be living in the building right next to you. Also to let you know this entire townhome is toddler proof and I got you a little surprise."

"Auntie Faye this is so generous," Lienda blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"Just follow me and leave your bags here." Faye gushed. Lienda held onto Jace as they followed their aunt outside to the backyard. "Now close your eyes." Lienda obeyed and Faye let out a whistle. Barks responded followed by a meow. Faye immediately went over to the bushes to pull out her last gift.

"Oh Auntie what is it," Lienda pouted.

Faye smiled, "Patience." Faye led the moped to and propped open the kickstand. Faye whistled again and immediately two dogs and a cat strolled into the yard and sat down next to the scooter. "Open your eyes."

Lienda opened her eyes to see two Great Pyrenees and a blue British shorthair cat. "They are so cute!" Lienda gently place Jace down to play with their new pets. "Are they my pets?"

"Yes," Faye stated motioning towards the poorly wrapped gift, "As well as this." Lienda played with the two Great Pyrenees and British shorthair. Lienda looked at the gift. "Go on ahead, open it. This is a gift from Missy and me."

Lienda carefully pulled away from the wrapping paper to reveal a classic 1957 Vespa scooter. "The new townhome, the pets, my and Jace's room, this all so much," Lienda embraced her aunt. Faye stroked her niece's pink hair. "No words can describe how much this means to me, thank you, Auntie."

"You are welcome, my dear," Faye smiled. Jace let out a series of giggles when the two Great Pyrenees began to lick his face. "Jace even likes them."

Lienda giggle, "I will name them Chou Chou and Naga, as for the cat, Chester." Lienda squatted down and whispered into Jace's ear, "You like them, my little prince?" Jace looked up to his mother, emerald green eyes brimming with excitement. "I will take that as a yes."

"Now Lienda you start school on Monday, so you have tomorrow to explore the town," Faye explained. "And to let you know there is a daycare just down the street, it is called Sunshine Love Daycare/Night care, and they are open 24 hours, seven days a week. I already enrolled Jace in there and he starts Monday like you."

Lienda looked towards her aunt she embraced her again; "Thank you for everything."

Faye smiled and returned the embrace, "It's nothing Lienda¸ you are my niece and you are the only thing left of my sister, you and Jace that is. Now you should go rest you look exhausted." Lienda smiled. Lienda headed inside, with Jace in tow, she began to setup the safety gates and placed Jace in his new crib. Jace immediately fell asleep. Lienda smiled and kissed the crown of his head.

"Good night, my sweet prince," Lienda crooned and made her way to her bedroom. She didn't bother of changing out of her clothes and immediately fell asleep.

.

.

Lienda groaned refusing to get out of bed, but reluctantly got up to make breakfast—she looked towards her clock on the wall—brunch for her and Jace. She quietly snuck into Jace's room to see him still asleep. Lienda quietly snuck into the kitchen to make pancakes and a simple fruit salad. She setup the table and made her way back upstairs, she heard some wails and croons. "I am coming Jace."

She changed Jace out of overalls and left him in his yellow colored onesie, she then proceeded to change his diaper. Jace pouted and with outstretched arms begged for his mother's attention. Lienda gently ticked his stomach, Jace giggled, Lienda quickly tossed the used diaper and strapped on his new one. "We are going to go on an adventure." Lienda held him descending down the stairs, she pointed to the stack of pancakes, "Lookie brunchie!" She placed Jace in his highchair, and handed a small plate filled with fruit and cut up pancakes.

Jace messily ate his brunch, Lienda smiled at his antics. Lienda looked into her son's emerald eyes, "What shall we do today?" Lienda pondered, "Well, auntie did say to look around the town, so we can familiarize ourselves with it, and I would like to Chou Chou and Naga out for a stroll, so what do you say Jace?" Jace tilted his head letting out a cute babble and a syrup stained smile. "After a bath," Lienda sighed.

Lienda placed the dishes into the sink, picked up her son, and made their way into the bathroom. She began to adjust the water temperature to tepid and proceeded to undress her son. Jace squealed when he entered the tub, laughing at the bubbles. Lienda carefully scrubbed at his golden blond hair and at his peach colored skin. She quickly picked him up and began to dry him and got him dressed for the day ahead. "Okay you stay here," Lienda stated as she placed him in his crib. "My turn to shower," Jace smiled at his mother, Lienda returned his smile as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Auntie Faye did mention points of interests," Lienda pondered as the water clothed her. "The day care down the road from our house, and school was a twenty minute walk from home. I guess it is time for some wandering around." Lienda stepped out of the shower and proceeded to her room to get dressed and picked up Jace. Lienda placed sunscreen on her son and called for Chou Chou and Naga, Chester watched the scene in amusement. "Okay"— she tied the dogs' leashes onto Jace's stroller—"now to get going." Lienda made her way outside to explore her new town.

Lienda walked down the street to see the new daycare center that would watch after Jace. Lienda pointed to the moderate size buildings decorated with popular children's characters, "Look a new place where you can meet new friends!" Jace looked towards the building. "It certainly is cute, but they are closed today." Lienda continued to walk around, she noted right by her townhome was a jewelry store and a clothes shop, and behind the clothes shop was a Dollar store.

Chou Chou and Naga let out barks, "I guess you guys want to go play in a park." Lienda let the dogs guide her to an open field. Lienda looked through the diaper bag she brought with her; she pulled out a Frisbee and a faded quilt. "Now you two, get to go play"—Lienda undid their leashes and released Jace from his stroller sitting him down on the quilt—"Jace and I get to watch." Lienda threw the Frisbee out, while Chou Chou and Naga bolted after it. Jace squealed laughing at the masses of white fur running after the Frisbee, and for Naga catching it in midair. Lienda giggled as the dogs brought back the Frisbee, Jace hugged and Naga licked his spiky blond hair.

Lienda launched the Frisbee again, and they kept this pattern for some time. Jace giggled at the sight of the dogs running after the gliding plastic. "Yes my prince, Naga and Chou Chou can fly." Jace pointed to an unknown Belgian shepherd. Lienda stood in front of Jace, wincing at the possibility of a dog attacking her and Jace. She heard Naga and Chou Chou barking, sniffing at the intruder, Naga let out a friendly bark followed by Chou Chou who protected Jace. Jace slowly got up and made his way to the Belgian shepherd.

"Jace, no, don't touch him that's a wild dog," Lienda scolded. Jace petted the dog's fur; the Belgian Shepherd curiously sniffed at him and licked his small hand. Jace laughed. Lienda sighed, but quietly made her way towards Jace. Jace looked up to his mother, encouraging her to pet the dog. Lienda hesitantly scratched at the dog's fur, and the dog thumped his tail happily.

Chou Chou rubbed his head against Lienda's leg affectionately, Frisbee still in his mouth. Lienda scratched at his head, "I guess you want to go at it again." She tugged at the Frisbee. Naga, Chou Chou, and the Belgian Shepherd were wagging their tails waiting for the Frisbee. Lienda launched it in the air and the three dogs bolted after it. She watched in amusement as the Belgian Shepherd outfoxed her dogs, and happily placing the Frisbee in her hand. "Good boy," she scratched at this head affectionately. She threw it once again, and smiled at the dogs' giddiness to chase it down.

Lienda pulled out two plastic bowls and poured water in them. The dogs were pulling at the Frisbee, but immediately dropped it to get a quick drink. Naga stayed behind, patiently waiting for her turn. The Belgian Shepherd finished, and Lienda gave fresh water for Naga. She sat down and looked towards the sky. Jace quietly played with Naga and Chou Chou. "It certainly is a different set of pace." Lienda looked at the Belgian Shepherd with curiosity. "Tell me boy, will this town be different?"

The Belgian Shepherd happily barked. Lienda smiled, "I'll take your word for it then." Lienda handed him a rose colored, bone-shaped treat. He began to gnaw at it.

"Demon," called out a masculine voice. The Belgian Shepherd became attentive and barked. He looked towards Lienda, whining.

"So that's your name," Lienda smiled as she scratched his head. "Well, Demon, it was nice meeting you; I hope we can play again. Chou Chou and Naga had fun." Demon barked and let out a whine. Demon licked her face, picked up his treat, and ran towards the direction of the voice.

Lienda looked towards Jace, "We should continue exploring the town, huh?" Jace smiled and he walked towards his stroller. He began to sit down, Lienda strapped him in. She packed up the blanket and Frisbee, and put back Naga and Chou Chou's leashes. They continued to explore the town.

To the south of their home, they noticed a small café and a bank.

Lienda looked towards the massive white building; she noticed the garden and gymnasium, flanking the massive high school's sides. "Sweet Amoris High," Lienda read aloud. Lienda squatted down next to her son and pointed to the building¸ "Look that is where mommy will be attending." Jace gurgled and looked towards the building. I just hope it will be different than, my previous high school.

Chou Chou and Naga barked and let out whines. "I guess you two want to go home," Lienda smiled. Jace yawned. Lienda kept throwing glances back at her new high school. Memories of her past school kept snaking into her mind.

Remember this is a new life for you and Jace, her father explained. Lienda smiled.

Yes dad, I understand. Lienda happily made her way back home.

.

.

"Demon," called out the masculine voice. Demon hurriedly ran to his master and looked up. Demon carefully dropped his treat and nudged it closed to his boots. "Honestly buddy where did you go, and who gave you that treat"

Demon barked. A pink dog bone, Castiel eyed the feminine colored dog treat. He let out a throaty chuckle and scratched at his head. "I don't understand dog, but you seem to have enjoyed yourself." Demon whined and lay down on the grass. "You really are tired." Castiel attaches the leash back onto on Demon's collar. "C'mon we have to go home."

Demon barked and grabbed his snack and followed his master back home.

* * *

I know its short and still no face to face interaction with the guys, but it will arrive soon.

Now for my commentators:

Irene and Amy I have never read the Cassandra Clare books, but I have seen them on several occasions. I am persnickety, when it comes to books. (Then again I did read Twilight, before it was "in."). Now when I looked up the reviews and I did glance at her books, they were entertaining and different. When given the chance, I will read her works. Also Lienda only had one child, Jace, however his "aunt" Missy, tends to call him "Jem," due to his initials.

Miluka: Thank you so much for your review, as for the pairings, I have yet to decide, but overall it depends on both you the reviewers, and on my Beta reader Marilyn Lowell and what I decide. I don't play favorites.

~ZorraVixen


	3. I'm just pretty

ZorraVixen: Once again another chapter made by yours truly. And yes I know, I am late but don't worry I have written all of the chapters, now I just have to find the time to edit it them with my Beta reader, Marilyn Lowethal. Now for the disclaimer, I do not own My Candy, but I do own my Candy, Lienda, to some extent. Now this chapter will be episode 1, but will include all of the dates, illustrations, with subtle differences.

* * *

"Okay, how about this one," Lienda declared. Jace looked up and scrunched up his face. Lienda sighed, "Tough crowd." Lienda removed her flashy purple tee and raked her fingers throughout her pink hair. "It's tough having pink hair, too much color clashing." Lienda looked towards her son, hand on her hip. Jace confusedly tilted his head. "It's like being a redhead or a ginger. Fine I will try again."

Lienda went back to her closet; Jace resumed playing with his blocks. "Okay, how about now?" Lienda stepped out of the closet. Jace squealed. Lienda smiled and modeled her new outfit, a simple gray tunic top, slim fitted, hard washed jeans, matching bejeweled, ballet flats, and assorted bracelets. Lienda eyed herself in the mirror, picking at her 'tear drop' beauty marks. "What about makeup?" Lienda declared, eyes never leaving the mirror. She glanced over towards Jace.

Jace pouted and shook his head. "I guess that is a no." Lienda glanced up at the clock, and turned towards her son, "Time for you to go to your first day at daycare." Jace followed his mother out the door; Lienda carefully led him down the stairs. She grabbed his diaper bag and the keys, and quickly made their way out the door.

Jace looked around at the scenery, pointing out to every pedestrian or butterfly. Lienda smiled at his curiosity. "Here we are," Lienda declared. Jace looked up to the colorful building.

"Welcome," greeted a cheerful raven haired woman, "you must be Lienda and Jace Mercer."

"Yes ma'am," Lienda greeted. Jace waved at the new woman, and immediately hid behind his mother's leg.

"Oh such a little cutie," she crooned. "I'm Miss. Stephanie." She held out her hand and Lienda returned the gesture. "Is there anything we need to know of our new arrival?"

"He has no known allergens, and the contact information is up to date, but do try to reach more for my Aunt Faye," Lienda listed at the top of her head, "other than that, that is it." Lienda ruffled Jace's spiky blond hair, she picked him up. "Listen you will stay right here until Auntie Faye or me to come and pick you up." Jace's eyes pleaded no, and buried his face within her pink locks. Lienda handed Jace over to Miss. Stephanie, Jace began to wail and scream in protest.

"Jace, I promise I will be back," Lienda crooned. Jace looked up to his mother with tear stained eyes. She handed his bag over to Miss. Stephanie and immediately pulled out Bonnie belle and Bubba, his stuffed dolls. Jace hugged his mother one last time, and immediately grabbed his dolls and followed Miss. Stephanie inside.

Lienda bit her lip and left the daycare, immediately running back to her townhome and grabbed her messenger bag. "I have all the necessary documents that I need and money." Lienda muttered to herself as she grabbed her wallet. Lienda grabbed her keys to her moped, along with her helmet and headed out the door.

She revved up her moped and sped off to her school. Lienda barely made it on time, and luckily found a parking spot underneath a tree. "Now begins day one of my new school life," Lienda stated as she made her way into the school.

Lienda eyed the hallways, stark white ceiling and floors; the only exception was the blue violet lockers, doors and floor runners. "Ah hello," called out a gentle voice. Lienda averted her gaze towards a plump, elderly woman in pink. "You must be Lienda Mercer; I'm Mrs. Evans, the school principal, welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I hope you'll feel right at home, here in your new school."

Lienda nodded, "Yes, thank you ma'am."

Mrs. Evans adjusted her glasses, "Now I would suggest you go see Nathaniel Kingston, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete."

"Okay," Lienda said in a low voice, "Um, exactly where is he?"

Mrs. Evans pointed towards the first door on the left, "He should be in the student council room." Lienda smiled as Mrs. Evans walked away, and made her way towards her destination.

Lienda blushed when she noticed a handsome blond filing paperwork. She quietly shut the door behind her, in an attempt not to disturb his focus. His golden eyes glanced up towards her, Lienda's blush deepened. She gave an awkward cough, "Um."

"Yes," the blond smiled, "how can I help you?"

"Hello, I am looking for the student body president," Lienda declared.

The blond chuckled, "Hello, I'm Nathaniel Kingston, do you need something?" Nathaniel held out his hand, Lienda awkwardly grabbed his hand, and quickly placed it back on her side.

Lienda coughed, "Yes, the principal asked me to come and see you about my enrollment form."

Nathaniel's eyes lit up in realization, "Oh, you're the new student, sure, I'll take a look. Just give me one moment to look over your file." Nathaniel turned around and began to rummage through a file cabinet, "Your surname?"

"Mercer," Lienda clarified, "Mercer, Lienda C." Lienda squeezed her messenger bag's strap.

Nathaniel got up from the file cabinet; he held a manila file with her name on the tab. Nathaniel's eyes glanced throughout its contents, he quickly closed it. "Well, it looks like there are some things missing here," Nathaniel declared. "You need a photo for your school ID and $25 for the enrollment fee. "And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms"—Nathaniel held up a blank form—"the one with your parents' signature. You need to take that in too."

Parent, Lienda corrected in her mind, she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "I checked everything by myself¸ are you sure?"

Nathaniel stroked his chin, "Well just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in another file. Go and take care of your photo, and the money for the enrollment."

"Okay then," Lienda sighed. Nathaniel extended out his hand again, and Lienda once again shook it.

"Well in any case, it's nice to see a new student here that's serious," Nathaniel smiled. Lienda blushed heavily and exited out the room.

Lienda opened her bag to look for the paperwork. "Auntie assured me that she submitted the paperwork before I arrived," Lienda muttered as she absentmindedly walked.

"Hey Lienda, how's it going?" Lienda looked up to see Ken smiling at her.

What is Ken doing here? He was in my old school, but I went homeschooling, and no one knows what happened to me, until after the case with Bradley. Lienda tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear, and awkwardly smiled at him. "Good, how are you? But what are you doing here?"

Lienda easily noticed the blush that tainted his freckled cheeks. "Y-Yeah, thanks!" I'm super happy that my transfer was accepted, I really wanted to be in the same school as you!"

A small smile graced Lienda's face; she toyed with her pink hair. "Really, that's nice. Have you finished your registration yet?"

Ken adjusted his glasses, "Yes, they didn't ask for many forms so it was pretty quick." Ken looked towards Lienda's tensed form, and sighed. "I hope that the kids in my class are nice." His tone sounded distant.

Ken looked towards Lienda pondering at that statement. "There's no reason why they shouldn't be. They should not be judging on your outward appearance, without even knowing you Ken. Hey, Ken do you know where I can go to get my ID picture taken?"

Ken smiled and blushed, "Yes, I got mine done at the dollar store, that is like 20 minutes away from school. Lienda you're right, you've got to be positive." Lienda smiled back and awkwardly looked around the hallway. "Lienda, is it really true?" Lienda looked towards. Ken looked into her heterochromia eyes. Left eye blue, right eye green. "About"—

Lienda looked down, her pink fringe shielding her eyes. She gently grabbed his wrist. "Not here, please." Ken nodded in agreement. The bell rung, signaling the next class; Lienda looked back, smiling at Ken. "Listen I have to go, I have to finish with my enrollment forms, I'll see you at lunch, and we can talk there, okay?" Lienda turned on her heel and headed out towards the door.

So part of my past has caught up with me, Lienda thought. Ken Patton has been my friend since Pre-K, since his dad and my dad are military friends. Well he does stick to me like glue, ever since I kissed him in Kindergarten…on a dare. Lienda was busy with her thoughts, that she did not realize her direction.

Lienda fell to the floor; she looked up to see a towering red head staring down at her with cold steel eyes. "Watch where you're going," he declared in a gruff voice.

Lienda picked herself up off the floor and dusted her jeans, "Sorry. Hi, I'm new."

The red head rolled his eyes, "So what? That doesn't give you the right to bump into me."

Lienda snorted, "Wow, are you always this nice?" Lienda placed a hand on her hip in a defiant manner.

The red head smirked, "Especially with new students, I'm Castiel Crowe."

"Charming, I'm Lienda Mercer," Lienda introduced herself. She rubbed at her temples and sighed. "I'll be back later, I just got here and already they're pestering me with all this paperwork."

Lienda noticed Castiel giving her a small grin and he chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Good luck with that idiot president."

Lienda threw him a questioning gaze, "Have a problem with him?"

Castiel crossed his arms, "Yeah, I've never seen anyone so uptight in my life."

Lienda shrugged, "Yeah, I think you're right on that."

Castiel chuckled, "Listen you'd better go and get it done. Otherwise they'll never leave you alone." Lienda blushed and made her way to her moped. She took off towards the dollar store.

Once inside Lienda looked towards an elder man stocking up shelves. Lienda cleared her throat. "Welcome to Dollar Mart¸ how can I help you," he greeted.

Lienda smiled¸ "I need to get my picture taken for my school ID."

He smiled at her, "Sure that'll be ten dollars." He led her towards a small photo booth. Lienda handed him her fee and proceeded to sit down on the chair. "Okay look into the camera¸ and smile." Lienda thought of Jace, and smiled happily. "Excellent." The Dollar Mart worker went over to the printer and handed her an envelope, "Beautiful smile."

Lienda blushed, "Thank you."

"Thank you for shopping Dollar Mart, you have good day," he yelled out as Lienda exited it out. Lienda looked at the collection of the small photographs, her face smiling beautifully at the camera. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder, and drove back to school. She immediately ran inside.

"Hey, so you're the new girl," exclaimed a blonde. Lienda averted her gaze to take notice a trio of girls. A beautiful blonde decked in the latest fashions, an Asian girl dressed in a modern cheongsam styled pantsuit, and a beautiful Italian girl in an emerald green shirt.

Lienda raised an eyebrow, "Yeah hel"—

The trio pushed past Lienda, slamming her against the lockers. The blonde threw her blonde tresses in a haughty manner, "Wow, between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this term, can we girls?" The blonde laughed and the other girls mimicked her actions. They left Lienda leaning against the lockers, nursing her developing bruise.

"Ow," Lienda gently rubbed upper left arm. I am assuming every high school has to have the mean girl. Like Carmen. Lienda bit her lip and continued to walk.

"Hello," greeted a friendly voice. Lienda looked up to seeing a friendly red head, smiling at her. "So you're the new student, is that right? My name is Iris Connors; I hope we'll be in the same classes together."

Lienda smiled and waved, "Hi, I'm Lienda Mercer. It's very nice to meet you."

Iris smiled, "It's nice to meet you Lienda, I hope you'll like it here at Sweet Amoris, and if you need any help, let me know. I'll see you later."

Lienda bowed, "Thanks see you later." Iris made her way out to the courtyard. "I made my first friend." Lienda smiled and made her way back to the Student Council room.

"Hello Lienda," Nathaniel greeted, "So how is your file, is it coming along? I haven't had a chance to see if your enrollment form was around here, can you come back just in case?"

Lienda hung her head in defeat, "Do you only talk about paperwork? Are you that uptight?"

Nathaniel chuckled at her antics, "Well administrative work is not particularly fun." Nathaniel ran his fingers throughout his blond hair and sighed. "I guess I should try to lighten up a bit once in a while."

Lienda blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"—

Nathaniel coughed and shook his head, "No, no you are right. I'll try harder next time."

"Well I'll try to contact my aunt to see if she mistakenly forgot to send in the paperwork and see if she can fax it over here, is that okay," Lienda inquired.

"Well we can accept it, for now," Nathaniel clarified, "until we get the original copy. I suggest you head outside into the courtyard to contact your aunt." Lienda nodded and left the office. Nathaniel proceeded to look for the documents.

Lienda looked through her phone's directory, "Auntie, hi this is Lienda, listen do you have the enrollment form?" Lienda ran her fingers throughout her pink hair. "Okay you are sure you sent the forms in beforehand? Okay, okay, I will check again, maybe they may have misplaced it." Lienda paced back and forth, "Okay I love you too, and I will notify you, if I need anything else Auntie." Lienda hung up her phone, and heard a deep chuckle. She turned around to see Castiel chuckling at her.

Lienda scrunched up her face and stared down at his shirt, she then averted her gaze to the strap of her messenger bag. Absentmindedly tracing the embroidery patch sewed onto the strap.

"_Honestly Cosette it is just one day, besides I am your legal guardian, I am giving you permission to skip school to go to a Winged Skull's concert." Missy begged._

"_I don't know Missy," Lienda doubtfully declared._

"_You said you are in high honors and because of that, you have the ability to miss a date without penalties," Missy added. Lienda sighed, rubbing her temples._

"_Honestly Missy you act like a child, yet you are the legal guardian, Lienda clicked her tongued. "Fine we'll go."_

_Missy squealed, "Yes, I knew you will go! Cosette you will love them, they are simply amazing!"_

"Can I help you," he inquired, arms crossed. Lienda looked up to meet Castiel's gaze.

"That t-shirt reminds me of something," Lienda answered.

Castiel smirked and ran his tongue over his lips, "Oh yeah, and what does it remind you of? Something you saw in one of your cartoons or something?"

Lienda rolled her eyes, "Funny. Although to answer your question, that symbol belongs to a rock band, Winged Skull, to be precise. That is their first edition t-shirt, only five hundred were made."

Castiel's eyes light up with interest, when Lienda knew about Winged Skull. "Oh so the little new student knows the band, Winged Skull?"

Lienda sniffed, "Yeah, I like rock sometimes. Besides I have their patch." Lienda pointed to the Winged Skull embroidery patch sewn onto her messenger bag's strap.

Castiel smiled, "I don't know many girls who listen to them." He nonchalantly rolled his shoulders. "Well glad to know someone has good taste in music."

Lienda smiled. "Listen I better head back, it was nice talking to you, Castiel, hope to see you around." Castiel nodded in agreement. Lienda turned on her heal and made her way back inside. "Okay, Auntie assured me that she sent the paper in a few days before I moved here." Lienda held the doorknob firmly in her hand and turned the knob.

Nathaniel faced Lienda, "Oh Lienda, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry, but your registration could not be completed."

Lienda felt her eye twitch, "What? Why? What did I do wrong?" Lienda began to hyperventilate.

Nathaniel laughed, "You should see the look on your face. So pretty good joke, huh?"

Lienda pouted, "Ah that's not funny you had me worried." Lienda's eyes shimmered and she playfully bit her lip.

Nathaniel blushed, "I'm sorry, I'll try harder next time." Nathaniel awkwardly scratched his head, and coughed, "Anyway I found your enrollment form, it was mixed in with other papers. I put it aside for you. Here you go."

Lienda smiled, "Thank you." Lienda pulled out the brown envelope from her backpack and a fuchsia colored paperclip. She sorted out the papers and pulled out her photo. "Okay so who do I give my enrollment fee and paperwork to?"

Nathaniel arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "You give that to Mrs. Evans the school principal."

"Okay and what about my schedule," Lienda inquired.

Nathaniel turned around and handed her another document, "Oh that¸ you get it from me." Nathaniel handed her the schedule.

"Um what period is this," Lienda absentmindedly asked as she scanned the contents.

Nathaniel looked towards the clock, "Well it is almost lunch time"—

"Oh shoot," Lienda declared.

"I'll let you have lunch, and afterwards I can show you around school," Nathaniel smiled.

"I will like that," Lienda smiled. "Thank you, Nathaniel." Lienda exited out the room. She made her way to the principal's office, and delivered her completed enrollment packet. Lienda sighed in relief and exited out of the building. She smiled at Ken, "Sorry my paperwork took longer than I expected. Did you wait for me too long?"

Ken shook his head, "No." Ken led her away to a secluded area. "So was everything true about Bradley?"

Lienda bit her lip, she painfully admitted, "Yes, everything is, the assault, the child, everything. I had to go homeschool when I started getting"—she did air quotations—"'fat.'" Ken embraced her and gave her one of his cookies. "Thank you, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"It never did in the first place, nor does it affect my attraction towards you, Lienda," Ken admitted, "At first I thought it was more of Carmen's rumors, until I saw the court proceedings, I was one of the very few people who rooted for you." Ken held her hand. Lienda shamefully looked away. "You having Jace, despite what happened to you is very admirable. Not a lot of people would do that."

Lienda blushed, "Thank you that means a lot to me."

"Besides I don't blame you, I blame Bradley," Ken added, "If I could, I would have roughed him up, no one messes with the people I love!" Lienda giggled.

"Do you want to meet, Jace, one day," Lienda inquired.

Ken's eyes widen, "Can I?" Lienda nodded. "Finally I can meet the famous, elusive Jace Mercer." Lienda laughed. Ken blushed. The bell rang ending their lunch. They packed up their food containers. Lienda hugged Ken, he blushed heavily in response.

"Thanks for always, sticking by me whenever I needed it," Lienda whispered. Ken nodded and Lienda smiled as they made their way inside the building. Ken waved her good-bye and disappeared into the crowd of students. Lienda felt tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"Oh Lienda, wait!" Nathaniel called out. Lienda turned around to gaze at the student body president, she tilted her head. "I want to fully welcome you to Sweet Amoris High School, and give you the grand tour." Lienda smiled. Nathaniel extended out his hand; Lienda grabbed his hand as he led her down some corridors.

Lienda listened with rapt attention at explanation of corridors and rooms, Nathaniel pointed out. He showed her 'detours; to get to her classes faster, and the locations around the school. "Now this is the library, normally this is only to be used to do research for a class project; however, since I am student body president, I am allowed to come here whenever I please." Nathaniel winked at Lienda. She blushed at his gesture.

He carefully led her inside the room, and signaled her to be quiet. He flashed the librarian his card and waved them both in. Nathaniel led her down an aisle. "This is where the first edition books are held," Nathaniel explained as he pointed to an ancient shelf filled with rare books. Lienda carefully traced her fingers on their spines. Her eyes widen when she noticed a particular spine.

"Nathaniel can I see that book," Lienda pointed to the second shelf.

"I don't see why not," Nathaniel shrugged. He stood on his toes and carefully pulled the book out of the shelf, "A Victor Hugo fan?"

Lienda didn't respond, but carefully held the book. "Les Misérables," she read aloud. She closed her eyes.

"_When they had finished, when they had told each other everything, she laid her head on his shoulder, and asked him: 'What is your name? My name is Marius,' he said, 'and yours?' 'My name is Cosette.'" A younger Lienda looked up to her mother, as she read from Les Misérables, her eyes gleaming with curiosity._

"_Oh my dear, sweet, Cosette," her mother crooned. "Lullaby, lullaby, good night, the magical lullaby; Lullaby if you wipe away your tears, we can see each other in our dreams, whether it's a sad, lonely, or sleepless night; no matter what happens, our hearts are together. Lullaby, that's why have a good night, let's meet in our dreams."_

Lienda silently wept, "Lienda are you okay?" Nathaniel inquired.

"Allergies," Lienda poorly lied, shaking off dreary memories.

Nathaniel gave her a smile, "I won't judge."

"Well my mother is a big fan of Les Misérables, the musical, novels, movies, plays, you name it," Lienda admitted as she wiped her tears away. "She had everything of Les Misérables, but never could acquire the first edition of the book." Lienda smiled. "I have it right here in my lap."

Nathaniel smiled, "You can't check out first editions, but whenever you like, I can escort you here, so you can read them." Nathaniel sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Nathaniel," Lienda smiled.

.

.

Lienda sighed, "Such a long day, today, but somehow worth it." The memory of touching Les Misérables still lingered in her mind, she blushed, when she remember Nathaniel's offer. Lienda let out a surprise gasp, and she fell down to the ground.

"Honestly, new girl, you really need to watch where you're going," Castiel declared.

"Sorry," Lienda apologized. Castiel picked her up off the ground.

"I'm surprised you are still around, since Mr. President made you do, all that paper work," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Anyways, come on, I want to show you a cool place."

Lienda looked towards the clock, this is my study hall time, and it is too early to pick up Jace. "Okay." Castiel smirked and led her down a hallway and up a restricted stairwell. Castiel explained this part of the school is off limits to students. He conjured up a key, which Lienda was willing to bet he stole. Right in front of them stood a door; Lienda witnessed Castiel using the very same key to open the door.

"Voila," Castiel revealed. Lienda carefully stepped outside; her eyes strained, trying to adjust to the sun's brightness. She noticed they were on the school's roof. "Welcome to Amoris, new girl."

"It's amazing," Lienda declared as she held onto the safety gates.

"Honestly the best way to get away from all your troubles, this is my haven," Castiel explained. Castiel felt his cheeks warm up when he noticed Lienda's hair enveloping her, giving her a Goddess of Spring like aura. Lienda looked over to him, eyes shimmering, giving him a big smile. Castiel quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind, and he looked over to enjoy the view.

Lienda admired the view, Dear Maman, I am starting a new life, and so far I have made new friends and enemies, as well. Maman may you watch over Jace and I.

.

.

Lienda held Jace's hand as they walked to their home. Jace smiled at her. I need to sing Jace that lullaby, one of these days, Lienda promised to herself.

* * *

Great, now I'm feeling teary eyed right now, just to let you know Les Misérables belongs to Victor Hugo, and therefore does not belong to me nor does, "Lienda's lullaby," that is part of the anime, Les Misérables: Shoujo Cosette.~ZorraVixen


	4. Some of the time

ZorraVixen: We are now on Chapter four, goodness gracious! Now I do not own My Candy Love, I do own My Candy, Lienda Mercer, to some extent, but I do own My Candy's family. Now this chapter will be following episode 2, however, it will be divided up into two chapters, since it deals with both the club and with Castiel and Nathaniel's confrontation.

* * *

Honestly I have to stop showing everything to Jace, Lienda reprimanded to herself. _Lienda showed her school schedule to her son. Jace managed to doodle it and drop it in the toilet, laughing at the colors bleeding and tainting the water in an array of colors._ Luckily, I managed to copy it before showing to Jace. Lienda sighed as she parked her moped, undid her helmet, and pouted when she felt helmet hair. Lienda quickly ran inside into the nearest bathroom, to hurriedly fix her hair. She carefully ran the brush throughout her pink hair, and adjusted her asymmetrical nude top, Lienda heard some snickers.

She glanced up to see some freshmen giggling at her. Lienda inquisitively raised an eyebrow, but continued on her business. "What are you doing in the bathroom, sir," one of them piped up. Lienda whipped her head around, and stared her down. The freshmen squeaked and followed her friends out of the bathroom. Lienda shrugged and exited out the room.

"Well look who's here," declared a voice. Lienda felt her eye twitch as she averted her gaze to see Amber haughtily standing before her, and her friends, Li and Charlotte, faithfully by her side. "Well that's what the rumors are saying. Let's see, what I have here in my locker." Amber handed Lienda a photocopy of a desecrated picture.

Lienda's eyes widen. _Loser, Skank, Bimbo, Ugly, Slut, Bitch_, were scribbled on her photograph. Along with black "gaps" filled within her flawless smile, a unibrow, and a mustache. Lienda bit back tears and a gasp. Keep calm, and carry on, she chanted to herself. Don't give Amber the satisfaction of your discomfort. Lienda managed to control her composure and stared blankly at her tagged photo.

Amber twitched her eyebrow in dissatisfaction, but grinned nonetheless, "You don't seem to be very photogenic! Do you want another one? Hold, on we've got plenty!" Amber snapped her fingers; Li and Charlotte threw out multiple photos of Lienda's photo.

That would explain those freshmen girls laughing at me, Lienda concluded. "You did this?"

Amber grinned, "Now that you're enrolled, I suggest you stay away from Nathaniel." Amber's tone became venomous and her eyes glared daggers at her. She sashayed away, with her friends trailing behind her.

Lienda sighed and looked at her retreating form. She began to pick up the discarded pictures, and felt a twinge of pain from reading the words 'Slut,' 'Bimbo,' and 'Skank.' She sighed, "You are at Sweet Amoris." She looked over the doodles, honestly, I think Jace could have done better, and he is nearly two. Lienda pocketed the papers and placed them in her bag. She carefully looked around the corners, to find more papers of her slandered photograph.

Lienda looked up to see Ken with a bundle of papers. "Ken, what is that?" Ken looked up and flashed her more flyers of her ruined photographs. "Ken, have you seen those three who are always hanging out together?"

Ken embarrassedly adjusted his glasses, "Yeah, they took my money earlier today."

Lienda's eyes widen in disbelief, "What do you mean, they took your money?"

Ken embarrassedly scratched the back of his head, "They pushed me to the ground, and took my money, saying that they wanted to eat lunch at a restaurant instead of the cafeteria."

Lienda fished out her wallet and counted out some spare bills, she handed him a brand new twenty. "Is this enough?"

Kenny blushed and stammered, "N-No its okay, you don't have to, d-don't worry about it, but thanks for offering. It's very nice of you!"

Lienda sighed and smiled, "You are welcome." Lienda put up her wallet.

"Honestly Lienda if I was stronger and wasn't afraid of them, I would have fought for your honor!" Ken emphasized by putting up his arms in a poor fighting pose. Some slips of paper fell to the floor. Lienda giggled, Ken blushed and picked them off the floor, he sheepishly smiled at her, flashing his braces. Ken handed her the flyers and a large banner, carefully folded up. Lienda bashfully looked away as she took the items. "Lienda be careful."

Lienda smiled, "You too, Ken."

Lienda made her way to the student council room, she noticed Nathaniel throwing away flyers identical to the ones in her hand, as well as several banners. Lienda gently closed the door behind her, Nathaniel looked up. "Hello, Lienda."

Lienda placed her messenger bag on the table; she bit her lip carefully choosing her words. "Can I ask you, why my picture from my school packet was scribbled and plastered all over school?"

Nathaniel blushed and loosen his tie, "Listen, I'm sorry; I don't know how anyone got a hold of your picture."

Lienda pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's fine Nathaniel, I just hope there is reasonable punishment within the student code of conduct, this clearly breaks one of the sections, since this is considered bullying."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows, "You read the student code of conduct?" Lienda rolled her eyes. "Um right, but yes you are correct about what the code of conduct says, however, I would need to know who did this."

"Okay, thank you," Lienda sighed in relief, "I am sure it was those three pests that did it."

"What pests?" Nathaniel inquired.

Lienda rubbed her chin in thought, "Let's see, they are always together, and Amber, the blonde, mentioned you. All three of them are total idiots." Nathaniel sighed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Amber's my sister," Nathaniel explained. "I know she can be difficult at times, especially when she is with her friends, but still…" Lienda let out a squeak. "You can't blame people without proof. Are you okay, and what was that?"

Lienda covered her mouth and blushed, "Oh my, I'm sorry I did not know that Amber was your sister. And please do not tell anyone that I squeak"—Lienda bashfully looked away and rubbed her upper arm—"It happens when I get flustered." Nathaniel signaled a zipper closing his mouth. She handed him more flyers and a banner of her blown up picture. Nathaniel gave her an awkward smile, as Lienda walked out of the room.

Lienda fell to the floor, "Are you okay?" Lienda looked up to see Iris standing over here, offering her an arm. She grasped it as Iris pulled her up. Lienda began to dust herself off. Iris handed her more flyers and several banners. "Hey sorry about what happened with the pictures."

"It is fine," Lienda admitted, "Granted I cannot prove it was Amber who did it, but somehow things will come to light, eventually."

Iris smiled, "That's the spirit, are you coming to class?" Lienda smiled as she deposited the papers in the nearest trashcan. "I will take that as a yes." Iris led Lienda to her class.

Lienda heard the snickers, but she was too engrossed in her classes to even bother with their jokes or petty rumors. When the bell rang to signal lunch, she made her way to her and Ken's lunch spot. "Hey Lienda, nice picture," Lienda looked up to see Castiel grinning.

Lienda bit her lip, "So you saw it too?" Lienda's eyes narrowed and placed her hand on her hip.

Castiel chuckled, "Of course, just like half of the school."

Lienda angrily pouted, "It's not funny! It wasn't your picture being put up all around school." Castiel smirked at her riled up form.

"Well for starters little girl," Castiel drawled out, "No one would even dare try to do that to me, and second of all, even if they did, they would have their teeth knocked in." Lienda threw him a huff, Castiel chuckled at her antics. "You are way too innocent for your own good, pinkie." Lienda pouted and rubbed her temples. He chuckled.

Lienda grabbed at her shirt's hemline, "As much as I find trading barbs with you fascinating, I am running late for my lunch date." Lienda walked away, with Castiel eyeing her retreating form.

"Hey Ken, sorry if I am late," Lienda apologized. Ken nonchalantly brushed it off.

"Lienda its fine, you still have time to eat." Lienda smiled and opened up her lunch bag to reveal a bento lunch box showing an array of food styled in cute designs.

"Wow Lienda, you know how to do bento lunches," Ken declared as he fished out a similar bento lunch box.

"I do yes, but I am not as good as your mother," Lienda sheepishly admitted. Ken sampled an octopus hotdog and a star shaped cucumber.

"Jace is lucky to have you," Ken admitted. Lienda blushed and began to eat. "So how are your advance classes going?"

"Rather difficult since my study time is very limited," Lienda answered in between bites.

"Do you ever regret Jace," Ken carefully questioned.

Lienda's eyes softened, "At first I did, but in the end it did turn out for the best. Bradley was a, was a…jerk, but I got Jace and he is the best thing that has happened to me. Do you want to meet him?" Lienda's eyes sparkled in pride at the mention of her son.

Ken blushed, "I would be honored to meet him, and I am willing to bet he is just as beautiful as you, since you are so beautiful." Lienda blushed and coyly looked towards her ballet flats, she gripped her knees and a frown marred her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I can be beautiful," Lienda admitted, "after today's incident."

"Lienda don't let Amber get to you, she just wants to feel bad because she feels threaten by you," Ken declared. Lienda arched a pink eyebrow. "Okay hear me out, you are infinity times prettier than Amber will ever aspire to be, she is just like Carmen, she is afraid of you." Ken began rubbing her back, like the way his mother does to him whenever he has a rough day at school. "Remember how she tried anyway to take away your position as head cheerleader?"

"Yeah," Lienda admitted, "granted she did take it, regardless."

"Yes, but you had much more admiration and had more respect than Carmen," Ken added. "Money can never buy respect, and the other cheerleaders liked you better than Carmen, since you took the time to give perfect their weaknesses. Instead of drilling and picking at their flaws." Lienda snorted and giggled. "You see."

Lienda smiled, shaking her head. "Or dictate on how they should dress, but I see your point, thanks for getting me out of my funk, and honestly Missy would have said it better herself."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Lienda and Ken grabbed their bento boxes and made their way inside. Ken handed her a cookie, which Lienda happily accepted, munching on it with delight.

.

.

Lienda sighed, end of the day already. She gently closed her locker packing up all her books in bag. She began to list her assignments, her face grimaced. Missy did say I was a nerd.

"Ah Miss. Mercer," declared a loud voice. Lienda looked up to see the principal standing over her.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans," Lienda habitually curtsied. Mrs. Evans adjusted her glasses.

She cleared her throat, "Yes well, I noticed you have yet to sign up for an afterschool activity, now it is a policy here at Sweet Amoris"—

"All students from grades 9th to 12th must be involved in an afterschool activity, if one cannot be found, one will be assigned to you," Lienda recited. Mrs. Evans' twitched her mouth.

"I see someone has been ready the student handbook," Mrs. Evans admitted with admiration. "Well either way you have to choose an afterschool activity, now the only ones with open spaces are the basketball club or the gardening club."

Lienda pondered at the pros and cons. She rubbed her hand against her wrist in deep thought, I have a massive phobia of anything ball shaped hitting me in the face, and I have always loved gardening thanks to maman. "I'll take gardening." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Splendid," she walked away.

"Wait, where do I go," Lienda called out. She sighed and rubbed her head in frustration. "Obviously it has to be outside." She looked towards the clock, Oh it is almost time to pick up Jace! Lienda withdrew her cellphone and immediately selected Miss. Stephanie's number Lienda made her way to a secluded hallway. "Uh yes hi, Miss. Stephanie, it's me Lienda Mercer, yes Jace's mother, um listen I am going to be a little late to pick up Jace today, and I was wondering if you can hang onto him until"—She averted her gaze calculating the very latest she can arrive—"the evening shift, I may be a little early, but I want to take all possible precautions. Oh you will, oh thank you! Yes, you have a good day, as well." Lienda pocketed her phone. She quickly checked her surroundings and exited the building. Lienda looked around to the see what she assumed was the gardens, the bell rung signaling the end of the school day. The courtyard flooded with eager students, Lienda made her towards the gardens and waited out the crowd.

Lienda felt her spirits lifting as she witnessed the flora, smiling from remembering running through her family garden, while her mother tended to her flowers. "Oof," called out a voice. Lienda averted her attention to see a petite girl with electric blue hair reaching for a basketball nestled high within the branches. Lienda carefully hid her bag and made her way there.

"Need help," Lienda declared. She let out a frighten squeak, she shyly nodded. Lienda studied the tree and proceeded to climb it. She carefully distributed her weight and dislodged the ball, throwing it down to the tiny girl. Lienda gracefully climbed down and dusted her clothes off.

"Thank you," she squeaked. "Now I have three more to go."

"Do you need help," Lienda inquired.

"N-No, um, I mean y-yes," she squeaked. Lienda giggled.

"I'm Lienda Mercer," Lienda began.

"T-TsukiAoimoto," Tsuki nervously strung together. She blushed heavily, "N-Nice to m-meet y-you!" Lienda smiled.

"Come on Tsuki, let's go find those basketballs," Lienda declared. Tsuki nodded and trailed behind Lienda. She withdrew two basketballs hidden within the garden and in the courtyard. "You said you needed one more right?"

"Uh huh," Tsuki immediately nodded. Lienda looked around the hall, she gently bumped into Nathaniel.

"Uh I am sorry Nathaniel," Lienda blushed. Nathaniel just chuckled.

"I'm fine, I am not hurt or anything," Nathaniel looked behind Lienda. Tsuki squeaked and hid behind Lienda. "Hello?" He noticed Tsuki gripping the basketball tightly. "Are you part of the basketball club?"

"Oh that's Tsuki," Lienda stated, "its normal, and no I'm not part of the basketball team, I'm just helping Tsuki look for some missing basketballs, you have not seen any have you?" Nathaniel shook his head no. "Okay," Lienda smiled. She turned on her heel, "if you do, let me know or return it to the gym please." Nathaniel blushed as Lienda went out into the courtyard, Tsuki following close behind her.

"Lienda," Tsuki mumbled, "thank you for your help, but I can find the rest." Lienda smiled as Tsuki bowed and ran off towards the gym.

"Lienda," Ken called out. Lienda looked over to Ken waving at her from the gardening club. Lienda made her way over there.

"Hey," Lienda greeted.

"So your part of the basketball club, shoot I don't think I can switch," Ken pouted.

Lienda giggled, "Ken I may have been a cheerleader, but I am not an athlete, I was a dancer, gymnast."

Ken embarrassedly picked at a pill in his green sweater, "At least you were athletically inclined."

Lienda smiled, "Anyways, I am part of the gardening club, I like plants better, at least they don't hit you."

Ken beamed, "Really, Oh boy!" Lienda giggled, Ken blushed at his sudden outburst. "I found a list saying that the teacher and student council requested some plants to liven up the room." Ken handed her the request, Lienda quickly glanced over it. "I can take the ficus." Ken awkwardly held the small potted tree.

"Are you sure you will be able to carry that?" Lienda inquired as Ken struggled to lift it. "Why don't I take it and you can take the mums." Lienda traded plants with him. Ken heaved in relief. "Okay the list wanted some type of plant, but specifically did not say which one." They both headed inside. "Ken why don't you place the small flower in Room F103, I'll take the ficus to the student council room."

Ken nodded in agreement as he made his way to the room, whereas Lienda deposited the plant amongst the file cabinets. She sighed, "Well it does look more appealing than before, much homier."

"What are you doing?" Lienda whipped her body around to see Nathaniel pinching the bridge of his nose and scowling.

Lienda felt her heart race, "Um putting a plant in the student council room, someone requested a plant."

"It isn't a flowering plant," Nathaniel asked worriedly. Lienda shook her head, no. Nathaniel sighed, "Good." He smiled at her. "I'm allergic to pollen; I was worried that you placed a flowering plant in this room." Lienda sighed in relief.

"You are in luck, that plant is in a different room," Lienda giggled. Nathaniel smiled. "I never knew you were allergic, but I guess I got lucky with that."

"Did you made any progress in recovering the basketball," Nathaniel inquired.

Lienda pondered, "I'm not sure, but Tsuki decided to find the last one on her own." "I just hope she did manage to find it." She made her way to the door, "Anyway I have to get back to my gardening club."

"Good luck, Lienda," Nathaniel waved as Lienda closed the door behind her.

"I already placed the mums on the teacher's desk," Ken declared, "she was more than pleased that she got flowers." Lienda giggled.

"You have no idea," Lienda snorted. "Let's head back in case the gardening club wants something else." The only thing left for was to water the plants, which Lienda was more than eager to do. After that, Lienda escorted Ken towards her locker to fish out her helmet, as they made their way to her moped. Lienda carefully pulled back the seat of her Vespa revealing a hidden compartment, she handed Ken a black helmet, as she placed her messenger bag inside the now empty compartment.

They sped away, making their way towards her home, with Ken heavily blushing from holding onto Lienda's waist. Once they arrived at her town home Lienda opened the door to drop her and Ken's bags. "Okay Ken this way," Lienda urged. Lienda made a mad dash to the daycare, with Ken poorly running behind her. "Sorry," she called back, "I'm running a little late." Ken nodded a deep shade of red stained his cheeks when he noticed her lower back exposed from her shirt riding up.

Ken managed to catch up and he noticed Lienda lightly panting as she leaned against the wall. "So this is where Jace is?" Lienda nodded trying to catch her breath. The door opened revealing Miss. Stephanie.

"Look Jace, mommy brought a friend," she cooed. Ken eyed the young toddler, noticing his emerald eyes shining with curiosity.

"Just like Lienda," Ken muttered in astonishment.

"What's your name young man," Miss. Stephanie inquired.

"Ken Patton," Ken answered. Miss. Stephanie smiled. Lienda linked her hands with Jace. She squatted down as she kissed his cheeks, Jace giggled and kissed her cheek in return. Ken felt his heart race.

"Thank you Miss. Stephanie for letting Jace stay here until I got here," Lienda smiled. Miss. Stephanie handed her Jace's diaper bag.

"It was no problem, honestly I adore Jace, he is such an angel," she raved as Lienda placed the strap on her shoulder. She looked down towards Jace, "can't wait to see again cutie." Jace nodded in agreement and quickly buried his hid face within his mother's neck. "Good bye!"

The trio left the daycare center. "Lienda he is much more beautiful than I thought, he has your eyes," Ken complimented. Lienda blushed heavily. "Well your eye." He awkwardly coughed.

Lienda giggled, "Ken it is fine, I'm used to it by now." Lienda pointed to her emerald colored right eye. "Jace does have my eye; well he has his grand-mere's eyes."

Ken handed Jace one of his cookies, which he eagerly accepted. "He even munches cookies like you, savoring the flavor rather than scarfing it down." Lienda blushed and embarrassedly scratched her nose. "So can I be an uncle or a big brother to Jace?"

"Which ever you feel like," Lienda grinned.

"Sweet, I'm a big brother," Ken exclaimed, "finally."

When the finally reached Lienda's home they noticed Ken's mother waiting in the drive way, "Hello Mrs. Patton," Lienda greeted. The petite Japanese women smiled and waved.

"Hello Lienda," she greeted. Her brown eyes averted towards Jace. "So this is the mysterious Jace, he certainly is handsome." Ken's mother embraced Lienda and stroked her pink hair. "It's been awhile, I hope all is well."

Lienda smiled, "It is much better than back"—Lienda carefully chose her words—"'home.'" Mrs. Patton lovingly scratched Jace's hair, he giggled in delight, smiling at the beautiful Japanese woman. Lienda opened the door allowing for Ken to get inside to get his things.

"It was nice meeting Jace," Ken beamed as he headed inside his mother's car.

"See you at school tomorrow Ken," Lienda called out as the car drove away. Jace pointed towards the fleeting car. "Yes bubba Ken," Lienda nodded. Jace cooed in approval as they made their way inside.

.

.

ZorraVixen: I was not too sure on how to end this chapter, but somehow it did end sweeter than what I expected. And yes Ken is included in the choices, but once again all is fair game. Anyone can easily be paired with Lienda; you do have a voice in this. Overall I forgot to mention in the earlier chapters that Robyn's lyrics to, "Who's that girl," does not belong to me and as you can clearly tell. Read and review, and I have setup a poll in my profile, so I can monitor your choices.

~ZorraVixen


	5. Good girls are happy

ZorraVixen: Another chapter is here, now as I mentioned before this is continuing episode 2, the fight scene, however there is going to be a time lapse from chapter four. Now this will offer both dates, but you will notice slight differences. Now for the disclaimer I do not own My Candy Love or the characters, they belong to their perspective parties, I do own my original characters, and My Candy, Lienda, to some extent.

.

.

Weeks have passed since Ken has finally met Jace, I was hesitant, but from seeing his naturally curious face I gave him permission. Ken loves Jace, since he always wanted a younger sibling, but due to his father being abroad with the military and Misao, Ken's mother, always a difficult time conceiving, she explained to me it to them a few years to finally have Ken. Jace grew to like Ken, and I always inquired Misao about parenting tips and advice on raising Jace.

There were times, I grew worried since Jace will be two in August, yet he has not talked or at least made any attempts other than baby noises. Misao explained to me every child is different, Ken was twenty months when he began to speak. She began at eighteen months; Ken's father didn't start talking until he was twenty-two months. My worries were put at ease, somewhat.

Although to ease my questions and concerns, I managed to take Jace to the doctors, and they stated there were no developmental issues. Jace was a perfectly happy and healthy baby boy. The doctors assured me there was nothing wrong, and Jace will talk when he is ready to talk.

Amber's little prank, managed only to linger for a week, and it eventually became old high school news, although, she still tried any means possible to humiliate me and make my life miserable, but it was quiet, for the moment. I was now friends with Iris and a new girl, Violette Gil, who is an amazing artist, I have very little talent. Honestly I think I rather be doing gymnastics, instead of drawing.

.

.

"Wow, this is the third week in a row that Castiel has been coming to class," Iris commentated. Lienda looked up from her chicken scratch drawing. She eyed the candy red head sitting down in a table in the back.

"How is that special," Lienda inquired, she craned her neck towards Castiel.

"Normally Castiel skips classes," Violette explainedm her eyes never leaving the canvas, "however him appearing every day for a class for three weeks, is odd."

Lienda glanced over again taking in the school's 'bad boy.' She noted his disinterest in the class and began to listen to music. Castiel lifted his gaze and stared back at her, and immediately resumed her drawing in an attempt to avoid his gaze. "Alright class, please return your sketches to me," the teacher declared as the bell rung for the next period. Lienda immediately gathered her things and made way to her next class.

"Lienda see you soon," Iris called out, shaking her Lienda out of her thoughts. Lienda smiled at the cheery red head.

"See you later Violette," Lienda stated. The purple haired artist just nodded as she made her way down the hall and up the stairs. "So I have Algebra II next," she rubbed her forehead, "at least I don't have to draw."

.

.

Lienda paid extra attention as the teacher explained H-RATE. She secretly managed to send a text to Ken, requesting tutoring after school, so he can explain this into further detail; math was not really her best subject, despite getting a relatively high grade. She glanced away from the board to see Nathaniel furiously writing down notes; he paused to glance over towards Lienda, and smiled.

Lienda blushed and resumed 'paying' attention. She did occasionally glanced back to see if Nathaniel was staring at her, to only see that he resumed taking notes and reading his Pre-Calculus book. Her phone flashed, revealing a text, _after school_.

She quickly typed _Please and thank you_. Lienda returned to her work, trying to apply the theorem to the problems. The bell rung, and quickly gathered her things. Ken walked up to her.

"So after school," Ken confirmed. Lienda nodded and they both walked together. "I have Japanese for native speakers next, you?"

"French for native speakers, and then lunch," Lienda explained. Lienda sighed rubbing her temples. "I guess we shall meet up for lunch as always, see you then." Just as they made their departures, Lienda heard laughter. She looked over to see Amber and her trio of friends laughing at her.

"So you two are going out," Amber scoffed. Lienda rolled her eyes and ignored her. Amber scowled at the gesture.

"Bring an appetite," Lienda called out from the stairwell and she made her way up the stairs.

.

.

"Honestly Amber is just as bad as Carmen," Ken commentated in between bites. "Wow this chicken teriyaki is really good, this must have taken you awhile to make."

"I think Amber is worse only because her brother is the student body president," Lienda declared. She looked over towards Ken, "is it really that good, I was concerned that it was too bland or it had too much flavoring."

Ken shook his head, "It's superb, much better than the restaurants' downtown." Lienda blushed. "You are indeed correct; she is only superior because of that, however, you worked hard to achieve your status back at our old school. Head captain of the cheerleaders." Lienda giggled.

"That is behind me Ken," Lienda reminded Ken. "I have other priorities, I can't do the things that a 'normal' teenager can do you know."

"Understandable," Ken admitted, "but you can still have fun at school."

A loud cough interrupted their conversation, Lienda and Ken looked up to see Nathaniel standing over them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Lienda silently prayed Nathaniel did not hear the entire conversation.

"No you didn't Nathaniel," Ken stated. Nathaniel sighed and blushed.

"Lienda, I noticed you have a free period right before school ends," Nathaniel stated.

"Yes, is that a problem," Lienda began, "do I have to have a class?"

"No, no, it is nothing of that sort," Nathaniel calmly stated, "I am requesting your assistance, I was wondering if you can give this"—Nathaniel handed a document to her—"to Castiel."

Lienda raised her eyebrows, "Um sure, wait, why me? What is this document?"

Nathaniel blushed heavily, "Castiel really does not like me or what I stand for, and that document you have there is an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign. Frankly, the less I see him, the better. I am requesting if you can get Castiel to sign the document and bring it back to me please?"

Lienda bit her bottom lip in deep thought, "Castiel? He is really difficult to get along with, and I don't think he likes my presence."

"I won't lie that Castiel is a bit difficult at times to understand," Nathaniel admitted, "but I will grateful to you for doing this for me."

"Um, Nathaniel I hate to pry, but," Lienda began, "if this is an absentee note, shouldn't his parents be the one signing this document for him?"

"That is true," Nathaniel explained, "but Castiel is legally independent. His parents are always working abroad; he has to take care of himself, even the administrative stuff." Lienda's eyes widen.

"I see, I didn't know," Lienda stated, "that must be pretty lonely." She looked at Nathaniel with determined eyes, "I will do it Nathaniel!" Nathaniel smiled and walked away from the pair.

"Are you really going to do it," Ken inquired.

Lienda sighed, "I know I am asking for trouble since this is Castiel and all, and I feel as though he hates me."

Ken stroked his chin, "If you want, I can take it for you."

Lienda shook her head, "Oh no Ken, I took on this responsibility, and I don't want to give you my burdens." The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. They both gathered their bento boxes and made their way inside. "But thank you for the offer."

.

.

Lienda sighed as she held the paper within her hands. She paced back and forth down the halls, and squatted down. "How am I going to approach him," Lienda whined, "The man hates me!" She clenched her fist and immediately made her way out into the courtyard. Lienda noticed Castiel sitting underneath the tree, his music blaring. I've come this far not to chicken out!

"Can I help you, pinkie," Castiel called out. Lienda pouted at her new nickname, Castiel chuckled at her reaction.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Lienda declared defiantly. She handed him the sheet of paper, Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Sign this and I'll be on my merry way, and you can go back listening to Winged Skulls' 'No time in Purgatory.'"

"Uh no, you can take this paper back to Mr. President and tell him that a real man will face his problems," Castiel shoved the paper back to Lienda. Lienda was about to rebut, but Castiel immediately placed back his headsets, and cranked his music louder.

Lienda sighed and begrudgingly walked back inside the building. _Jace you better not grow up to be like Castiel!_ She made her way back into the student council room. "Oh hello Lienda," Nathaniel greeted. Lienda handed him back the sheet of paper, without Castiel's signature.

Lienda pouted and crossed her arms, "He said that a 'real man would face his problems.'" Lienda declared in a mocking deep voice.

Nathaniel gave her back the paper, chuckling. "Funny." He smiled, "Well a real man would accept his responsibilities." Lienda looked at him in disbelief and was about to object. "Lienda you did promise you would help me."

Lienda sighed, rubbed her temples, and took deep breaths. "You got me I am a woman of my word." Lienda sighed heavily as she made her way back out to the courtyard. She noticed Castiel had not moved from his spot, and gathered her courage to make her way back there.

Castiel removed his headset. Lienda coughed, "Listen Castiel, we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry for that outburst." She handed him the paper. "And Nathaniel's answer to your rebuttal is 'a real man would accept his responsibilities.'" Lienda quoted in a scholarly low voice. Castiel none-to-gently shoved the paper back to Lienda.

"I guess you did not get the message earlier, tell Mr. President that I won't sign his damn paper, unless he asks for it himself." Castiel roared. He looked away from Lienda just as she was about to answer his exclamation.

"I am not a messenger, I am a delivery girl," Lienda huffed and ran back inside.

Nathaniel smiled. "How did it go?"

Lienda sat down next to him, running her fingers throughout her pink hair. "He said tell 'Mr. President that I won't sign his, um, darn paper unless he asks for it himself.'" Lienda poorly quoted.

Nathaniel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Once again tell him that a man must own up to his responsibility."

"I was hoping that it would be simple, I actually wanted to use my free time for studying." Lienda silently muttered and made her way out the door. "Honestly there is so much animosity between the two, that it is unbearable." Just as she arrived in the courtyard she noticed that Castiel was no longer sitting underneath the tree, she looked in the garden, not there. She checked in the gymnasium, to see him angrily throwing basketballs towards the basket.

Castiel stopped his actions and snarled at Lienda's intrusion. "Did Mr. President finally get the message?" Lienda shook her head, biting her lower lip. Castiel resumed his action, "Then we have nothing to talk about."

Lienda was about to retreat back to the student council room, until she clenched her fist, harnessing her frustration. "Listen I know you cannot stand Nathaniel and hate everything that he stands for, but you have to understand I am part of this as well. Please sign this thing, honestly, I am starting to get sick and tired of going back and forth between you two, and your petty vendetta. I am a victim just as much as you are."

Castiel dropped the basketball and made his way towards Lienda. He snatched the paper from Lienda's hand and signed the paper. "Here's your damn paper, now get out!" Lienda immediately left the gymnasium and ran inside the school. The bell rung and immediately the hallways filled with students leaving towards their after school clubs.

Lienda was pushed towards Nathaniel. She handed him the paper. "Thank you, so much." Lienda nodded and pushed her way outside to the garden.

Lienda squatted down and grabbed her knees. "Hey Lienda, how are you?" Lienda averted her gaze to see Ken smiling over her. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Lienda snorted, "I'm fine, allergies." She dusted her clothes. Ken handed her a watering can.

"You know it is better to talk about your feelings," Ken suggested as he began to pour water over the rose bushes.

Lienda sighed, "Well it had something to do with Nathaniel's request and Castiel's reaction to that paper. Honestly Ken, their relationship is so toxic, it's ugh! I can't even describe it." Lienda poured water over the herbs. "I had to go back and forth between both of them, my 'job' as a delivery girl became more of playing telephone."

"Lienda you're nearly drowning the plants," Ken exclaimed. Lienda squawked and stopped her watering.

"Sorry just remembering that event really ruffles up my feathers and normally I am a calm person," Lienda apologized reflecting today's event, she sheepishly rubbed her arm.

"I think you should remember next time, when to say no," Ken advised. "This is not very good, and I don't know if you get panic attacks or not."

"I need to relax," Lienda admitted. She lies down on the ground and looked up towards the sky; breathing in and out taking in the earthy scents. Ken smiled as he resumed watering the plants and checking on the soil's nutrients.

"Lienda come on let's head on home, we need to go over that chapter," Ken stated. Lienda groaned and got up, removing strands of grass that clung to her pink locks. They made their way inside the building, and heard shouting.

"Accept your responsibilities you…." Nathaniel.

"Yeah I'll accept my responsibilities and show you what you get when you piss me off, you just watch," Castiel roared, followed by a loud metallic crash.

Ken and Lienda looked at each other, "My locker is at the end of the hall." They both immediately ran to see a large group of kids surrounding Castiel and Nathaniel, egging them to fight each other. "Ken stay here," Lienda quietly instructed. Ken absentmindedly nodded as he witnessed Lienda weaving her way into the crowd and pushing her way to the front.

She witnessed Castiel slamming Nathaniel against the lockers. Nathaniel was missing his tie, and a few buttons popped off from the top his shirt revealing a muscular chest. Nathaniel had his fingers hooked around his elbows, his golden eyes challenging Castiel, daring him to make the next move.. Castiel was about to throw the first punch, Lienda managed to pull back his hand, preventing him from punching. "Castiel stop! It's pointless, and you're just going to get into more trouble!"

Castiel turned his head to see Lienda defiantly standing up to him. "Little girl, I suggest you get out before you get involved in something you will regret!" Castiel pushed her back, Lienda fell on her butt. Her eyes flashed anger, but immediately got up and squeezed her way in between them.

"Nathaniel stop, it's pointless, Castiel is too stubborn," Lienda urged and was pushed away, once again. She let out a shriek. "That does it!"

Just as Castiel was about to land a hook on Nathaniel, Lienda managed to subdue him and pinned his elbow behind his back, and guided him towards the lockers, right next to Nathaniel. "Both of you are being complete morons!" Everyone was surprised that Lienda managed to negate Castiel's attack. Lienda glared at both teenagers, her palms pushing them against the lockers. "Honestly Nathaniel as student body president you should realize fighting on school grounds can result in house suspensions, suspension, or a $500 fine!?"

"He started it," Castiel declared, "if he would have just come to me instead of sending you."

"If you own up to your responsibilities," Nathaniel rebutted.

Lienda slammed them against the lockers, surprising everyone once again. "I don't care who started what, but both of you are at fault because this little vendetta, nearly escalated into a fight!" Lienda glanced over at Nathaniel. "As student body president you are supposed to be the representation of the students to the administration, you are the link to make sure we have fun, but still abide by their rules. You are the main communication link to them, so we can pass on our wants, but you pass on their wants onto us. Castiel is correct that you should have come to him, and deliver the paper to him instead of asking another student."

Castiel laughed, Nathaniel blushed.

Lienda averted her gaze towards Castiel, "However, Castiel, Nathaniel is correct you should own up to your responsibilities. You keep saying that Nathaniel should act like a man and confront him, you are no better than Nathaniel. A man has to own up to his responsibilities, and face his problems head on. You keep preaching, but you are not doing the action that you are preaching. Castiel you do not need this on your permanent record, Nathaniel is doing his job as student body president. He has to pass on the administrative work, and trust me it is not fun." Castiel blushed heavily and angrily looked away. She let them go, and they both managed to walk away from each other, civilly. The crowd dispersed.

"Wow Lienda, I didn't know you knew Aikido," Ken commentated.

Lienda sighed, "I don't I just know that one move, since my cousin taught me it, but it is not the proper technique." Lienda got to her locker and opened it, pulling out her bag and her helmets. She handed a helmet over to Ken.

They arrived at her house and quickly put away their belongings and dashed to pick up Jace. After their farewells to Miss. Stephanie, they talked about their day to Jace. Jace paid attention every now and then, and pointed out butterflies.

"I pray for Jace not to be a rebellious teenager like Castiel," Lienda declared. Jace squeezed his mother's hand in assurance.

"We won't know until he gets there," Ken assured.

Lienda snorted, "I'll be in my late twenties, by then." They both giggled. Lienda gently pushed the door open, and heard barking from Chou Chou and Naga and purring from Chester. "Chou Chou , Naga, and Chester, normally greet me at the door," Lienda explained to Ken. Ken just nodded as Lienda hid Jace behind her and they slowly walked into her home.

"Hey there Cosette," greeted a cheeky voice. Lienda's eyes widen as she witnessed Missy and Aunt Faye sitting down at her table. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

Yes it is a cliff hanger and Missy is back everyone. Now to answer my anonymous reviews:

elise1999: Nathaniel and Castiel don't know about Jace, yet, it will happen, but not now. They only one who knows is Ken, obviously, but it will happen. I really did like your feedback regarding a possible Long Term Relationship with Castiel, I like that point of view and will consider it who would be most compatible with Lienda, and still be a good father figure for Jace.

Now I normally don't like doing these, but a hint for things to come:

_"It's none of your business," Lienda screeched her face rivaling a tomato. Missy giggled. Lienda pouted and laid her head against her cousin's shoulder. Missy began to stroke her head, making Lienda slowly drift to sleep, as Missy hummed her lullaby._

_"Honestly Cosette, it was too damn quiet without you and Jace," Missy admitted._

_"Really," Lienda groaned in a relaxed tone._

_"Yup," Missy stated, "I missed you Cosette, and I missed Jace, too."_

_"We missed you too, Missy," Lienda sighed, groggily. _

_Missy looked up to the starry sky. Yup was definitely too damn quiet for my taste. She smiled at the memory of bringing Jace home for the first time, and the nights of his endless wails and cries. Yes way too quiet. I am going to like this town, my little girl and my nephew are here, I'm home._


	6. and satisfied

Zorravixen: Once again I do not own My Candy Love; I do own my OCs, and Lienda, My Candy, to some extent. Here is chapter seven now this chapter does not follow the main My Candy Love story line; I would consider it a slice-of-life chapter. Now I do not accept my flames, only constructive criticism.

* * *

Missy proceeded to shovel down plates of curry and rice. "Cosette you have no idea, how much I missed your cooking," Missy happily cried in between bites, practically inhaling the food.

"The rice is left overs and the curry is instant," Lienda admitted as she passed plates towards Jace, Faye, and Ken. "Have you been eating, you lost a lot of weight, and you look rather pale."

"Regardless still amazing," Missy declared. Missy gently placed her fork down. "I haven't, I have been on the road for the past several weeks."

Lienda's eyes widen in disbelief, "Why?"

Missy let out a burp, which she quickly excused herself. "I was really hoping to would discuss this until after dinner, but I can explain now."

Lienda quickly dismissed her question, "It's fine, you are right we should eat and then we can discuss."

They all sat down at the table and began to eat the meal. Silence envelop the group, Lienda was focused on her cousin changed appearance. Her hair was no longer ebony, but back to its original platinum blonde hair. She had bags under her eyes, and was a lot a skinner than before almost to the point of resembling an anorexic. _Something bad must have happen to her_, Lienda mused in between bites. _I have not seen Missy look like that, not since_; she looked towards her flat stomach and towards Jace, _my pregnancy._

Ken placed his chopsticks with some food left over; Faye and Missy placed their forks in the middle of their empty plates. Jace pushed his plate away from him, shaking his head. "Well now I am assuming everyone is done," Missy declared. Lienda finished her last two bites, before getting up, grabbing everyone's plates, and depositing them into the sink. "Cosette, I could have taken that for you."

Lienda shook her head, "A good host does not make the guests do chores." She sat back down at the table. "So what happened to you?" She noticed that Missy tilting her head back, closing her amethyst eyes in deep thought. "Did you get laid off or fired?"

"My dear sweet, Cosette," Missy revealed her eyes, eyes twinkling sagely, "Nothing like that happened Cosette, I quit on my accord, Roger begged me not to go, but I had no other choice."

"What do you mean no other choice," Lienda inquired. "Were you forced to leave?"

Missy sighed casually rolling her, "Nothing gets by you, Cosette. I was indeed, forced to leave." Missy giggled at the group's confused faces, "No it was not Frank and his sexist remarks about female welders that did it. The Holbrooks threatened Roger to fire me, and Roger told me what happened, so I decided to quit."

"Missy you never told me that they stooped that low to threaten your boss," Faye exclaimed. Missy looked towards her 'aunt.'

"The Holbrooks did that to you," Ken declared. "I knew they were rotten, but at this level?" Lienda looked away, and began to rip paper towel. Jace let out a croon and made his way to hug Chou Chou and Naga who were lying underneath the dining table. "Why would they do this," Ken demanded.

Missy sighed and twirled a strand of hair around her index finger, "Because I am a link to finding Cosette and Jace." Missy looked at Lienda's depressed, unfocused face. "My dear, sweet, Cosette, it is not your fault, we all saw it coming, and we all decided for you and Jace to get out of that town."

"What happened after I left?" Lienda inquired, as she gazed at the pale mango walls.

"After you and Jem left, it became hell for me, thanks to the Holbrooks," Missy admitted. Her elbows propped against the table, rubbing her temples. "They kept constantly hounding me demanding I tell them where Jace **Holbrook** is!" Missy spat the name Holbrook. "I told them, 'I don't know who Jace Holbrook is, I have a nephew named Jace Mercer, and that's it.'" She chuckled at the memory.

"What did the Holbrooks do," Faye inquired, fascinated by Missy's humor at the incident.

"It's a better question to ask what they didn't do Faye," Missy redirected. Missy noticed Ken and Faye edging forward, wondering at the events that led to her exodus. She glanced over to Lienda feigning disinterest, due to her guilty feelings, but still showed interest nonetheless. "The few days after Lienda and Jace's exodus," Missy began.

_There was a loud knock at the door; Missy appeared dressed in a silk leopard chemise, hair in a sleeping mess, "I'm coming!" Missy grabbed her robe and answered the door. Missy's narrowed her eyes at Brittany Holbrook, Bradley and Carmen's mother. "Can I help you Mrs. Holbrook." Missy crossed her arms at her._

"_M-M-Miss. Mercer," Brittany Holbrook struggled to give Missy the title. "I am requesting that you grant me visitation rights to see my grandson."_

_Missy yawned, "On what grounds, and what grandson?"_

_Brittany's eyes narrowed, "You know very well who I am referring to Miss. Mercer." Missy slammed the door in her face, and made her way back to her bedroom. _

"_I do not," Missy scowled._

"_Missy Mercer you open this door, and tell me where my grandson is," Brittany screeched, pounding the door._

"_I keep telling you, I don't know what grandson you are talking about," Missy yawned, "if you are referring to my nephew, I still will not tell you!"_

"The Holbrooks did not stop there," Missy elaborated. "They even resorted to using their youngest kids, Aiden Jacob and Ava-Mae."

_There was a series of loud knocks coming from the door. Missy got up from her nap, "I really should invest in a sign," Missy scowled. She opened the door to see Brittany along with her youngest children: Aiden Jacob and Ava-Mae. "Can I help you?"_

"_Hello Miss. Mercer," Aiden Jacob greeted. Missy smiled. "Ava-Mae and me were wondering if we can see Jace."_

_Missy frowned at Brittany; Brittany gave her a cold smirk. Missy squatted down to look at the young Holbrooks. She took notice of their appearance. Aiden Jacob had a cherub like face, and soft, straw colored hair and warm hazel eyes. Ava-Mae had a very similar appearance, but was significantly smaller and younger of the two. Her straw colored hair styled in twin corkscrew pigtails. Both were dressed in their private school uniforms. "I'm sorry Aidan and Ava-Mae, but Jace is not here, he went somewhere with his mommy, and honestly I don't know when they will comeback."_

"_Do you know where they went," Ava-Mae inquired, nearly squeaking in pain. Missy narrowed her eyes to see Brittany pinching Ava-Mae's back._

_Missy shook her head, "I honestly don't know, they went somewhere far, far away from home. Now I have to go back to sleep, I worked all day, and I am tired." Missy closed the door on Brittany's stunned face. "They are getting desperate and pathetic," Missy commentated as she slept on her recliner. _

"It was not just Aidan and Ava-Mae, they brought all their kids, and even brought out her husband to get Jace," Missy explained, "but that was just the tip of the iceberg."

_Missy threw her things onto the floor and fell face first onto the couch, she groaned from the sudden impact. There was a soft rapt at the door. Missy snarled and begrudgingly got up to answer the door. "WHAT!? Oh, hey there Kris," Missy awkwardly greeted her landlord. _

"_I hope I am not disturbing you at a bad time," he sheepishly grinned. Missy sighed and signaled him to come inside. Kris looked around to see it impeccably clean, "Honestly I was expecting a mess without Lienda around." _

_Missy shrugged, "I can take care of myself normally I'm just too beat from work to make an effort to clean up." Missy picked at her nails. "Is something wrong, you usually come here when something is wrong?"_

_Kris sighed, "Missy I don't know how to say this, but since this land is owned by the Holbrooks, and I am just the co-owner, they want me to terminate your lease unless you tell them the location of Lienda and Jace." Missy looked away from him, chewing on her bottom lip in deep thought. "Missy I'm sorry that I could not stop them, I told them they cannot evict you without the proper procedure, but since Jacob Miles Holbrook is the mayor he sped up the process."_

"_How long until I get kicked out," Missy inquired._

_Kris sighed, rubbing his palms together, "You have until the end of the week."_

_Missy's eyes began to tear up, "Fine, tell them I will tell them where Jace is, on my last day here."_

_Kris embraced Missy, "I'm sorry, I wish I can do more, but all I received was until the end of the week." Missy shook her head, and with a firm stare calmed Kris. _

_"I'll be okay, Kris," Missy soothed._

"They're monsters," Ken concluded in disbelief.

Missy snorted, "Kenny, don't insult monsters, at least they have principles, dignity, and honor. The Holbrooks are filth, actually below filth, they are not even worthy of being called humans."

"Missy, did you really tell them Lienda and Jace's location?" Faye worriedly inquired. Lienda looked away.

"And betray Cosette, who I consider as a little sister or even like my own daughter, no I did not betray her, that was to lay off Kris," Missy exclaimed, she slammed her hand against the table, emphasizing her passion, "I vacated the premises, since that house was furnished; I just took my tools and clothes, I sold off 'Pumpkin,' was just left with my Harley." Missy took a deep breath and continued her tale, "Kris later called me and told me that the Holbrooks were furious, apparently they wanted to have this published in the newspapers for revealing the location of the 'lost Holbrook heir.'"

_Missy managed to escape the Holbrooks and turned her TV on to the local news. The entire Holbrook family was there at her old residence hoping to have her reveal Jace's information. She laughed at their angered, humiliated faces. "I raise my glass to you, Holbrook, and I say 'Fortunato.'" Missy giggled as she drank a small glass of whiskey._

_Missy arrived at the factory. She felt the occasional glance or stare, but she brushed it off. Missy looked up to see Frank, smirking at her. "Little Missy, Roger wants to see you, probably wants you to make lunch for us real working men!"_

_Missy playfully punched him on his upper, right arm. Frank flinched and rubbed the bruising area. She made her way to the office and saw Roger filling out paperwork. "You wanted to see me boss?"_

_Roger looked up and signaled her to sit down. "Missy I am concerned about your well-being surrounding the Holbrook family." Missy was about to interrupt. "Hear me out, I understand Bradley started this and because of his mistakes, everyone has to pay for it. I want to notify you, that Mr. Holbrook called in regarding complaints filed to OSHA, declaring that we are not following the standard procedures."_

_Missy's eyes widened with disbelief, "You have got to be fucking shitting me! When will they leave me the fuck alone?" Roger's eyes widened from hearing her crude remarks._

"_Exactly what I thought, albeit a little less crude," Roger admitted, "I challenged Mr. Holbrook, declaring that his so called 'charges' are made up lies, in order to manipulate my coworker to your will. I told him you sir do not know Missy Mercer. Missy Mercer bends to no man's will, even if she did, they will later regret it. I declared he is abusing his powers as mayor, and that I have this entire conversation on recording and if you dare come with fake officials, so help me I will report you!"_

"_Wow," Missy declared in disbelief. She chuckled, "They really must have pissed you off!"_

"_I cannot stand injustice, like any other reasonable person, but we all have different definitions and points of view on what is considered an injustice," Roger explained, "I for one, cannot stand abuse in power, I managed to buy you time, I suggest you use to the limit."_

"I have always thought Roger disliked you," Lienda admitted.

Missy chuckled, "No he is like your brother Joey, hard to read. Anyway while Roger did manage to buy me time; the Holbrooks made me a bigger pariah than before."

_Missy was shopping down the aisles, looking up the necessities she listed. She heard the whispers and someone tailing behind her. Missy randomly flicked a paper behind her, she heard a thump, and continued on her merry way. Once she arrived at the register, she was receiving looks from the employees and the customers. The manager pulled her aside, "I'm sorry Miss, but we cannot allow you to make purchases here at this store."_

_Missy's eyes threw daggers at the woman, she remain unfazed. "Okay," she shrugged. Missy relished the surprised look on her face from not giving her the satisfaction of seeing her meltdown. She craned her neck back, "Oh Holbrook crony, tell them that their threats can only go so far!" Missy sang her way out the store._

_It was becoming troublesome, people aligning themselves with the Holbrooks out of pure fear. When Missy went to one store, she was not allowed to shop there again, she constantly shopped at different stores, and started ordering take out again. Missy eventually picked up her old habit of smoking again, and drinking from the pure stress. "It's difficult to even live in this town," Missy swore in between sips and drags. "The only things they don't own are national franchises, and the federal credit union. I am going to have to move."_

_There was a knock at the door. Missy got up and quickly put out her cigarillo. She opened the door to reveal Brittany Holbrook in all her glory. "I hope you are finally getting the message, I want you tell me where my grandson is, we can pay handsomely. Your little orphan girl, Lienda, does not have to worry about Jace's future he is set for life."_

_Missy chuckled, "What do you want me to do? Call my dear, sweet Cosette over here?"_

"_Oh no," Brittany gave her a wickedly sweet smile, "we are currently appealing Bradley's case, if you testify that Lienda was a liar and declare that she and Bradley were dating and made up she was raped, we will pay you, Lienda can marry Bradley, and we can all live happily ever after. Jace is a Holbrook, you and Lienda are rich, and Bradley is free. And all honestly it can silence those other false charges, I mean trying so hard to pin those girls' disappearance on poor Bradley."_

_Missy took another swig of whiskey. "Canjyoucomebackatanothertime ?"_

_Brittany flared her nostrils from the stinging scent of alcohol, "Very well, Mercer. I will come back and give you a down payment." Brittany walked away from her suite; Missy closed the door and began to dial a number on her cell phone._

"_Hey it's me, are you interested in a Harley as well?"_

"They were doing everything in their power to make you weak, and have you lie and appeal the case, all in order to redeem their names," Faye raked her fingers in utter disbelief.

"They wanted Lienda to marry Bradley," Ken declared, frowning and slowly clenched and unclenched his fists.

Missy took out a flask and drank, "Yes to both. They wanted to break my spirit, make me come crying to them for assistance and repentance for ruining them. I swear they don't even love Jace, they only want him because he was fathered by a Holbrook." She rubbed her temples and proceeded to drink from her flask.

"Missy is that alcohol," Lienda inquired. Missy looked towards her flask.

"It's white wine." Lienda got up and pried the flask from her hand, Missy pouted as she poured the liquid down the drain. "You picked up smoking again, from all the stress and pressure they were putting you in."

Missy sniffed, "I have had worse."

_Missy arrived in Roger's office, Roger sighed. "Missy I do not know how to say this, but somehow the Holbrooks managed to file false claim reports and violations. OHSA is coming, but they told me they can prevent this if I fire you. Missy I told them no, but if this does proceed everyone will be out of the job during this entire investigation." Roger raked his fingers throughout his thinning hair._

_Missy bit her lip, "Roger you better tell them this I already quit, I sent in my 'two weeks' notice.'" Roger's widened. "I will be fine, I was already planning to leave, anyway, this just made me want to progress my plans. Missy handed him a paper. Roger glanced over it._

"_Honestly to think they would stoop this low," Roger furrowed his eyebrows. Missy giggled. "I really do not want you to go since you are one of my best employees, but I have to or else the Holbrooks will make everyone out of the job."_

_Missy shook her head, "I understand I did send in my notice, albeit late"—_

_Roger held out his hand, Missy shook it, "They will get their satisfaction, but Missy if you ever need a reference you know how to contact me." Missy smiled and left the office._

"I knew they were going to put more pressure on me unless I squealed, but I never gave them the satisfaction," Missy admitted. She eyed the deathly silent room. " I had to make myself disappear, I shipped my stuff to a storage unit, north of here, and I sent out all my mail to an out of town P.O. Box, again north of here, until I can transfer them to here. I managed to pack my stuff; a month's worth of clothes and went on a road trip. I had an adventure, honestly I do not know whether or not the Holbrooks got the message, I am no one's puppet."

"Missy when you sold me 'Pumpkin' and your Harley motorcycle, you never told me why," Faye sympathized, "was this the reason. You needed money to leave?"

Missy shook her head, "No it was so they won't find me, the cops are on their payroll, and they can track those plates."

"Even the policemen," Ken exclaimed. "They really are horrible." He shook his head in disbelief.

Lienda glanced underneath the table to see Jace falling asleep against Naga and Chou Chou. She felt her heart race, as his content face was replaced with Bradley's cruel grin. "Yeah I know it takes like two days to get here, but I took detours to lose them. I had to even dye my hair back to its original color, platinum blonde." Missy crossed her arms and pouted. "Kenny the entire town is practically owned by them, with the exception of national franchises. I took the bus to get out of town and enjoyed the nomad's life for several weeks just to lose them."

Lienda's eyes widen in realization. "They didn't follow you, did they," She felt the world crumbling around her at the sudden idea of the Holbrooks intruding into her established life.

"Cosette I feel insulted, you dare insult my evading skills," Missy chided in a faux hurt tone.

Lienda blushed at over assumption. "Regardless, Missy I am willing to transfer back 'Pumpkin' and your motorcycle back to you." Faye concluded. Missy shook her head.

"No I'll buy it back from you," Missy quickly dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "I still have the money you gave me, I never spend a dime."

"Um Missy, how did you even do your road trip," Ken inquired.

Missy smirked and got close up to his face; Ken let out a squeak and blushed. "I saved my money; I have been saving since I started working when I was 15?" She looked over towards Lienda, and smiled as she carried a worn out Jace up the stairs, and threw Missy a look before disappearing into the bathroom with Jace in tow. "Besides I have not had a vacation in a long time." The sound of running water gave a clue to their actions.

_Knock, knock, knock_, "I'll get it," Faye sang in a cheery voice. "Oh Misao, you look lovely this evening."

"Is Kentin here," Misao inquired. Faye nodded and pointed towards Ken sitting.

"Would you like some dinner, its curry and rice," Faye offered. Misao nodded in gratitude, Faye handed her a plate with chopsticks.

"Hello there, Mrs. Patton," Missy greeted.

"It's nice to see you Missy," she replied in between bites. "This is amazing, did Lienda really cook this." Missy nodded in pride. "It's almost authentic."

"Well Lienda does have a talent for the kitchen," Missy beamed. Once Misao finished her meal she signaled Ken to come follow her out to her car. "You don't want to stay for desert?"

"Oh no, thank you, it is late, but thank you so much for the offer," Misao admitted. "Thank you for watching over Ken." They both bowed in gratitude.

Faye yawned loudly, "You too, Faye?" Faye gave her a sleepily smile.

"I have to sleep early, meeting the owner of some apartment complexes that are just up the street," Faye explained. Missy chuckled. Faye, Misao, and Ken left Lienda's townhome in a group. Missy looked up towards the ceiling. "I need a smoke." Missy made her way outside and sat down on the small porch.

"Missy we need to talk," Lienda declared.

"We are talking," Missy quipped, throwing her head back. Amethyst eyes twinkled mischievously.

Lienda frowned, "I was not referring to my declaration." She sat down next to her cousin. "I was referring to your habits and what happened after I left." Missy looked at her; Lienda threw her a questioning gaze. She sighed. "You haven't smoked and drank in almost a year, and now all of a sudden you pick it back up again? It was that bad, the harassment?"

Missy retorted, "Bad is an understatement." She procured her lighter, and flipped the top open and closed in quick, repetitive motions. "They made my life a fucking hell, for what just standing up to them? Telling them, people cannot be bought like their fucking land or stocks?"

"I'm sorry," Lienda apologized. Missy looked up to witness tears cascading down her cheeks. "I am so sorry for ruining your life, I know how much you loved your job and my departure ruined your relationship with all your coworkers, with, with everybody."

"Cosette, I never said that I hated what you did," Missy clarified, she then embraced Lienda. "I never regretted taking you and Jace in, I hate the fact the Holbrooks only want Jace only because he is Bradley's 'son.'" Missy air quoted. "Besides I can always find another job, Roger is my reference as well as his boss, I'm okay. They don't know anything about Jace, they only want him because he is technically a Holbrook, they don't know he loves his Bubba and Bonnie Bell cloth dolls."

"Or he loves broccoli, but hates peas," Lienda added. Missy chuckled.

"You see, or he loves Beatrix Potter," Missy giggled. Lienda laughed. "I never was mad at you, only at them and their obsession with Jace and salvaging their name, as well as acquiring the things they desired through possibly illegal means."

"I see your point," Lienda admitted. Missy reached for her packet of cigarettes, she fished out one, and struggled to light it. She glanced over to see Lienda glaring at her, and let out a reluctant sigh.

"Fine," Missy pouted and crushed the cigarettes underneath her combat boots. She angrily pulled out a stick of gum and chewed harshly. "I did not want to startle Faye or get Kenny angry, but something happened to Bradley." Lienda's eyes widen. "No he didn't escape or get bail, even though his family is trying." Missy sighed. "Cosette there really is no easy way to say this, but apparently Bradley has more skeletons in the closet than we originally thought."

"What do you mean more," Lienda heaved.

Missy rubbed at her upper back in an attempt to calm her down, "He is being pinned to several cold cases for girls ages seven to fourteen. Do you remember Jennifer and Miriam, Lilith's girls?"

"Sisi and Mimi," Lienda smiled, "how could I forget they were my best friends along with Ken, up until the first grade, when they disappeared and later were found dead; Lilith was depressed for years, they never found out who did it."

"They have now," Missy corrected, "the reason why is because they tried locating via known registered sex offenders' DNA, but when they were inputting Bradley's DNA that is when they found matches to several cold cases. They are going to charge Bradley for all those cases as well, from what I hear they may either lock him away forever, put him in a mental hospital, or"—Missy paused to see her cousin, tightly gripping her jeans, knuckles a bright white. "Cosette are you okay?"

"How can a being like that even exist," Lienda wailed. "I knew he was weird, but no one believed me until now! He killed Mimi and Sisi, and made me a pariah within my home town, and yet"—Lienda shed tears, she hiccupped uncontrollably. Missy stroked her back and embraced her, cooing her lullaby. She sniffed. "Do you think Jace will grow up to be like that?"

"Never," Missy shook her head, smiling at Lienda. "The Holbrooks raised spoiled, rotten children; we will never raise Jace to be like that. He will be the happiest child in the world. He has his aunts, his mommy, his bubba, his grandpa, his uncles, and great-grandparents. Jace will be drowning in love!"

Lienda sniffed and in a cracked voice said, "Thank you Missy, I needed that. You are right, Bradley had the best of everything, but he never received love, Jace will be raised a humble life with lots of love."

"There's my Cosette," Missy crooned and kissed the crown of her head. Lienda's shallow breath returned to normal. "So Faye tells me you met a boy? Care to tell me who is so we can meet him?"

Lienda let out a strangled sound, her eyes wide like a fish. "No even if I did they will not notice me, I am too plain."

"Oh more than one I see," Missy chided. Lienda blushed heavily and buried her head within her raised knees. "C'mon tell me, I just want to get to know them." Lienda let out a muffled sound. "What's that? Just so you know I'm partially deaf from all those concerts and festivals I have been attending."

"It's none of your business," Lienda screeched her face rivaling a tomato. Missy giggled. Lienda pouted and laid her head against her cousin's shoulder. Missy began to stroke her head, making Lienda slowly drift to sleep, she hummed her lullaby.

"Honestly Cosette, it was too damn quiet without you and Jace," Missy admitted.

"Really," Lienda groaned in a relaxed tone.

"Yup," Missy stated, "I missed you Cosette, and I missed Jace, too."

"We missed you too, Missy," Lienda sighed, groggily.

Missy looked up to the starry sky. _Yup was definitely too damn quiet for my taste._ She smiled at the memory of bringing Jace home for the first time, and the nights of his endless wails and cries. _Yes way too quiet. I am going to like this town; my little girl and my nephew are here. I'm home._

.

.

I wanted to treat my fans to something special and thank you for the follows, favorites, and views, but please can I have some feedback on the chapters, I really do listen-Now I am done lamenting. I will be updating as much as can, since the holidays are here and school won't start not for another few weeks, and I do have the chapters written and thought out up until chapter 20.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


	7. I won't

ZorraVixen: Again not rich nor do I work for Beemov. My Candy Love does not belong to me, it belongs to ChiNoMiKo. All I own is my car, laptop, my OCs, and my money, that's it.

* * *

Lienda assumed it was going to be just a visit, but was beyond ecstatic to discover Missy will be permanently living in Amoris. The pinkette wanted to have her cousin live with her, but her townhome was only two bedrooms with one bath. She was pleased with the offer of living with her younger 'sister' and nephew, but Faye offered the townhome right next door to Lienda. Eventually she found another wielding job, which paid much better than her previous and was relatively closer to her new home. With the addition of Missy, Lienda was able to spend more time studying and was pleased to have someone pick up Jace earlier.

A sigh escaped her lips as she walked into school, "Another Monday, I hate Mondays." Lienda rolled her shoulders and mechanically walked over towards her locker. She heard a light cough, and turned around to see Ken, dejected. "Ken, are you okay?"

The brunette looked down towards the ground, and nervously shuffled his feet, trying to gather his courage. "Lienda I have no other way to say this, but I am not going to be coming here anymore."

Lienda's eyes widen in surprise, "What do you mean? Why won't you be coming here?"

Ken bit his lip, wincing in pain when he felt his braces digging into his skin. "My dad found out that I was being bullied by Amber, and stated, 'What no son of mine will be a victim of bullying especially to a girl!'" Lienda embraced him, Ken blushed heavily. "He is sending me off to military school, to be a 'man.'"

"Lieutenant Patton can be a difficult man," Lienda admitted frowning at his brash decision.

"I know," Ken sadly admitted, refusing to meet her disappointed gaze, "I'm worried about you and Jace, and now you will be dealing with Amber on your own."

Lienda's eyes began to shed tears, "I know, but Jace and I will be fine, and I have Missy to help deal with her antics."

"I just wanted to say good-bye to you, but I won't be able to say good bye to Jace, since my dad is outside to see me off," Ken replied embracing Lienda. "But I want to give this to you, it's for you and Jace." Ken showed her a buttercup colored gift bag. Lienda opened and gave a small gasp, the bag contained a teddy bear with her name embroidered on its heart printed shirt and a baby blue bunny with a gingham paid bowtie and vest.

"I love teddy bears," Lienda hugged the stuffed bear, she smiled at the bunny, "Jace loves rabbits." A big smile graced her grin, "Thank you, Ken!"

Ken smiled, "I thought so Missy helped me pick them out." He then looked up towards the clock. "Lienda I have to go, I can IM you or email you when I can."

"Um, if you can send me your address, so I can write to you instead," Lienda suggested. Ken smiled.

"I would like that," Ken admitted and hugged Lienda one last time and left Sweet Amoris to the awaiting Jeep Grand Cherokee. Lienda frowned and put away the stuffed animals into her locker.

She heard a chorus of giggle, and looked over to see Amber laughing at her, "You even managed to scare Ken away." Lienda glared daggers at her at the offending blonde.

"He had to leave because of you three," Lienda screeched, raising her voice.

"Awe poor Lienda, do you want to cry because you lost Ken," Amber mocked. She turned towards her friends each of them bearing mock hurt faces. "All because of us, do you feel alone?"

Lienda glared her eyes becoming toxic shades of blue and green. "That's not going to stop me from shuttin' your mouth one of these days, Amber." A pink hue tainted her cheeks, realizing her Southern accent was kicking in.

Amber smirked, "Oh I dare you Mercer, try it! I'm sure your pink hair is draining whatever intelligence you have left in your tiny little brain, I can easily go to the student body president, or should I say my big brother." Amber's tone took on an annoying banshee like sound. "You'll see what type of trouble you will get into."

Lienda rolled her eyes, "My goodness you act like a two year old, your brother is not as stupid as you know!"

Amber glared at you and giggled, "Me stupid?" Her voice rose to a crackled to a high pitched tone, poorly imitating a little girl. "Anyways he adores his little sister..."

Lienda shrugged, "A lady picks her fights however a true lady knows when to turn the other cheek." She turned on her heel, walking away from the toxic plastics. She felt her morale go down from her argument with Amber Kingston.

"Oh we made her angry girls," Amber teased to her friends. Lienda shook her head at her childish antics. "She left." Amber, Li, and Charlotte erupted into a series of laughter.

"Honestly she belongs in pre-school," Lienda remarked in deep thought.

.

.

It was difficult for Lienda to focus on her classes; she was still distraught over losing Jace's bubba_. I do have Missy_, Lienda reminded herself. _It's not a total lost, I wonder if Misao is still around for parenting advice, she did help me start Jace on a potty training program._

Lienda pondered on the idea. "Lienda are you okay," Iris inquired.

Lienda smiled towards the red head, "Yeah, just a little distracted."

"Is it Ken," Violette inquired, toying with the pastels.

Lienda frowned, distracted by Ken's departure, "Yeah."

Iris smiled, "He really did care about you, and talked a lot about you. I'm sure you will talk and see each other again."

Lienda rolled her lips, whistling, "You're right Iris, although, I do miss him hopefully I can write to him a letter, it has much more meaning than a simple text or email."

Violette smiled, "That sounds lovely, I'm sure he will love the letters you send him." The bell rang signaling the end of their class, "Lienda do you want to join us for lunch?" Lienda looked up to an awaiting and hopeful Violette and Iris.

Lienda smiled, "Yes I would love to." She heard a series of barks followed by a panicked, irritated screaming. Lienda and the entire hallway of students witnessed the principal chasing after a Pembroke Welsh Corgi.

"Kiki, heel," Mrs. Evans commanded. Kiki barked and scurried off to an unknown part of the school. Mrs. Evans stopped and leaned against the lockers for support, she pointed towards Lienda, "YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP KIKI!" Lienda threw her an incredulously look. "Don't you DARE give me that LOOK; you better catch Kiki if you don't you WILL BE EXPELLED."

"Expelled," Lienda screeched. Mrs. Evan didn't stay for Lienda's argument deciding to walk away as she regained her composure.

"I guess that is a 'no' for lunch," Iris admitted. Lienda bit her lip. "It isn't so bad, you have to be really quick to catch Kiki, I would recommend finding his toys and see if that will hold his attention long enough for you to catch him." The pinkette sighed and placed her head against the lockers.

"I was nowhere near that dog," she pouted and stamped her foot in anger, and then faced Violette and Iris, "Thanks for the advice, and I'm sorry that our lunch plan was ruined."

"We can have lunch plenty of other times, you better catch Kiki," Violette comforted. Lienda nodded and raced after Kiki's last known trail.

"Kiki," Lienda whistled she looked throughout the barren classrooms, empty for lunch. She rubbed her head and twirled a strand of pink hair around her finger. "I like dogs, but really, I never thought dogs were allowed at school." Lienda frowned. There was some faint barking at the end of the hall, Lienda immediately raced over there to see a blur of brown and white fur racing down towards the first floor. "Great, I just missed him." Lienda immediately followed his trail.

Lienda immediately lost her footing and let out a screech for the incoming impact. A loud thump rattled the barren halls. Lienda opened her eyes and let out a squeak, when she noted her compromising position, she appeared to be straddling Nathaniel, the blond let out a groan of pain. "Imsorry!" Lienda squealed. "I-I-I should have watched where I was going, are-are you hurt?"

Nathaniel winced in pain and checked for any bruises, "I'm fine Lienda, but are you okay." Lienda blushed and advertised his gaze, He frowned until he blushed heavily noticing the awkward position She continued to avoid his gaze and gave him an awkward cough. The color in his face drained and carefully looked away, when they both managed to be away from one another. "You should be more careful."

"I know," Lienda admitted a pink hue decorated her cheeks, and bashfully licked her chapped lips, "Nathaniel I'm sorry what happened with the absentee note and that I blew up my frustrations on both you and Castiel. What I did was on uncalled for¸ and I would understand if you are upset with me."

Nathaniel blushed and awkwardly coughed, "Lienda I should be the one apologizing for putting you in the position, you have every right to be mad at me. You and Castiel, mainly you, were correct that I do need to confront my problems head on, and that as student body president, I am the link between the administration and the students. Although can we discuss about something else that does not involve Castiel."

Lienda puckered her lips in thought, her eyes widen in realization. "Oh, have you seen a Pembroke Welsh Corgi? I saw it run down the stairs to the first floor, but I lost sight of it, again."

Nathaniel arched a golden eyebrow, "You mean Kiki, the principal's dog? Has he run away again?"

Lienda sighed, "Yes I have nothing against dogs, I love pets, but still how am I supposed to catch him, if he won't stay still for one moment, and don't I have a say in the matter?"

Nathaniel gave her an assuring smile and playfully patted her head, "Even if you don't want to I would recommend you do it, to avoid the consequences if you decide not to."

Lienda bit her lip, and averted her gaze. "You are right, but I don't have any dog treats to even catch him."

Nathaniel placed a hand on her shoulder, Lienda blushed. "You'll think of something." He assured. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Lienda quietly stated and proceeded down the hall and managed to locate Kiki's items strewn throughout the campus, but Kiki still managed to avoid her showing immediate disinterest in his things. Lienda blew a raspberry and headed outside to think of a new strategy.

As she rested her body against the cool metal of the bench, Lienda heard a deep, throaty chuckled; she looked up to see Castiel laughing at her. Lienda glared at him. "What's wrong little girl, hunting down that yappy mutt turns out harder than it looks." Lienda puckered her lips, pouting and displaying her obvious irritation.

"You look like a dog person," Lienda commentated not meeting his gaze, focusing on the oblong shaped clouds.

Castiel smirked at her disinterested form, "So what if I am?"

Lienda mimicked his smirk, Castiel lightly blushed, "Cute is it a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Kiki, too." Her voice contorted to Sugar baby.

"Funny, his name is Demon and he is a Belgian shepherd," Castiel corrected, picking at the lint that clung to his jacket.

Lienda snorted, but quickly blushed. Castiel just chuckled at her antics which earned him a glared from her. "'Demon' sounds scary," she amusedly rolled her eyes at him.

"That's the idea, princess," Castiel admitted. "Stay here for a moment." Castiel left the courtyard's vicinity, not waiting around for her rebuttal towards her new nickname.

Lienda tsked, "As if I have anything better to do." Her stomach growled in protest, reminding her of its needs. "I forgot to make lunch this morning; I was hoping to eat in the cafeteria today." She threw her head back, eyes widening in surprise.

"I knew you were crazy," Castiel grinned and handed her some dog treats. "Lienda Mercer talking to herself, what would Sweet Amoris think?"

"Thanks," Lienda sheepishly admitted. Castiel rolled his eyes and made his way to sit underneath the tree. She distinctively heard him say, 'whatever,' and then ran back inside the building to resume her hunt, and managed to capture Kiki and return him to the principal.

After the catch Kiki fiasco, Lienda retreated to the student council's room, to notify Nathaniel of the good news, "So how did Kiki go?" Nathaniel asked, eyes never leaving his book.

Lienda scratched at her head, giggling at his concentration, "I managed to catch him thanks to Castiel he gave me dog treats to draw his attention." She didn't notice Nathaniel's mouth twitching at her announcement. "Say Nathaniel do you have a pet?"

"I don't, but I wish," Nathaniel admitted, closing his book to focus on the curious pinkette, "I love cats, but I can't have them due to my mother's allergies."

"That's so sad," Lienda bit her lip. "I have a cat named Chester he is a Blue British Shorthair."

"What is he like," Nathaniel nudged his book away, his eyes became dreamy at the mention of her cat. "It's alright I play with my neighbor's cat as well as with the neighborhood cats."

"Well Chester is a male British Shorthair; I named him Chester since he looked like the Cheshire cat from Lewis Caroll's Alice in Wonderland." Lienda explained. "He is great for snuggling and reading and does get along well with my dogs, Chou Chou and Naga." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Lienda sheepishly smiled, "I have to go, but we can catch up later okay, and maybe you can meet Chester one day."

Just as Lienda was about to leave the room, Nathaniel called her, "Can I have a word with you, during your study hall?" Lienda glanced over her shoulder, she smiled.

"Yes," and made her way back to the classroom, unaware of Nathaniel smiling and blushing at her response. Lienda ran into Iris and Violette.

"Did you managed to catch Kiki," Violette inquired. Lienda nodded and smiled. "How did you do it? You are one of the fastest, well behind Castiel of course." Lienda gave her a confused look.

"Kiki is a very fast dog, supposedly championship bred," Iris explained, "Castiel is the fastest person to every have catch him, you are second. We kind of have a tendency to keep record on who is the fastest to catch Kiki."

"Oh well, Castiel gave me dog treats," Lienda coolly explained. The red and purple haired girl stopped and dubiously looked at her.

"Wow," Iris declared, "for free?"

"Does he normally do it for free?" Lienda inquired. Violette and Iris both shook their heads.

"Normally Castiel charges, but it's surprising that Castiel just gave it to you for free," Violette explained.

They all sat down at their assigned seats, Lienda pondering at their explanation. Castiel is definitely an enigma; he contradicts what everyone says about him, yet does live up to what is said about him.

After the humdrum of her classes, the pinkette made her way towards the student council room. To her surprise Nathaniel was not found there. Lienda shrugged and decided to go outside to burn time. She noticed Tsuki having difficult holding multiple basketballs. Lienda immediately ran over there, and help grab some. "Thank you, Lienda," she muttered.

"You are welcome," Lienda replied and held the gymnasium door open for her. Lienda noticed a tall African boy practicing his free throw shots. "Hey are you the guy that keeps throwing basketballs outside of the gymnasium?" Said boy turned towards her, giving her a confused look, and made his way towards her.

"Are you referring to me," he spoke in an African accent. "I was not the person who place those basketballs outside of the gym." He glared at her.

Lienda blushed, "I apologize for accusing you. It's just that it was rather difficult finding all of those basketballs."

He smiled almost chuckling at her tepid outburst, "It's fine. My name is Dajan Okeke." Dajan held out his hand, Lienda grasped his hand and shook his hand. Tsuki squeaked and blushed. Dajan laughed, "It's good to see you again Tsuki."

"Hai," Tsuki blushed and smiled. Lienda smiled at their interaction. "Oh Dajan I managed to find the water bottle for you." She handed him the bottle. Dajan handed her back money. Tsuki blushed heavily.

"I'm glad to have that settled," Lienda smiled. She looked towards the clock, "Whoops I have to go I am late meeting someone." Lienda lamely excused herself and walked out of the gym. "See you around Tsuki and Dajan." Lienda made her way back inside, "I guess I can try to find Nathaniel again"—Lienda let out a grunt of pain and fell again.

"Lienda are you alright," Nathaniel inquired he offered a hand to pull her up. "You really should start paying attention. I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, well now you found me," Lienda sheepishly stuck her tongue out.

Nathaniel smiled and held her hand, "Follow me." He led out the back exit and to a small abandoned shack. Lienda's eyes widen wondering what Nathaniel was going to show her. Her thoughts dissipated when she heard several meows. Nathaniel let out a chuckle, Lienda smiled.

"Kitties," she squealed and began to stroke one of the many cats' ears. He purred in delight. "Oh a tabby"—Lienda picked up a calico kitten—"Oh a beautiful calico." Lienda cradle the kitten and averted her attention towards Nathaniel. She smiled, _Nathaniel looks like a kid at Christmas_.

Nathaniel was laughing and played with one of the other cats. Lienda gently put the kitten down and produced a small little cat toy shaped in the form of a mouse. The kittens gathered around and began to paw at the toy. "You really do like cats," Nathaniel commentated.

"I love all animals, minus arachnids and centipedes," Lienda corrected. Nathaniel patted the ground next to him. Lienda sat down next to him. "How can you stand dogs?"

Lienda smiled, "I don't view Chou Chou or Naga as just dogs, but as members of my family," She giggled when she felt one of the bolder kittens gnawing on her fingers. "They always greet me at the door along with Chester."

"Are your parents ever there to greet you," Nathaniel inquired as he absentmindedly petted a black kitten.

"It's just my dad and no since he is a Naval Captain, I don't see him too often, and as for my mother, she passed away a long time ago," Lienda stated. The serene atmosphere evaporated and became unbearably gloomy.

Nathaniel blushed, and struggled for an apology, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to"—

"I wasn't offended you honestly didn't know," Lienda interjected, brushing off the unnecessary apology. "My mom died a long time ago, I was really little, but I remember some memories of her." Her voice became distant, musing at the memories she can recall of her late mother, "I'm never lonely I have my aunt, my cousin, and Jace there with me." Nathaniel threw her a curious glance, he felt a pang of jealousy, wondering who Jace can be, but didn't press matters any further when he noticed Lienda's distant gaze. She frowned and looked at her boots, "Hey Nathaniel, how come you and Amber are different?"

"Everyone says we both look alike, we take after our mother," Nathaniel explained, carefully observing her play with the kittens.

"I wasn't referring to your looks," Lienda looked up to Nathaniel. "She isn't much of a people person like you. Is there someone influencing her?"

Nathaniel grimaced at her insinuation, "She has mentioned that she is interested in Castiel."

_Castiel_, Lienda repeated. "I doubt Castiel as anything to do with her actions? Amber took money from Ken and I am concerned."

Nathaniel held her fingers within his large hands, "I'll keep an eye on her to ease your worries." Lienda turned to him and smiled, he returned her smile. Then he pulled himself up first, and then pulled her up. Lienda observed Nathaniel corralling the kittens inside the shed, leaving them a bag of food and replenishing their water. "It was nice showing someone beside me, my haven away from school, but I have to get back or else Mrs. Evans will find out." He smiled at her. The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"I best be going I have to get to my gardening club," Lienda returned the smile as they both parted ways.

"Hey, hi, are you the one in charge of the gardening club?" declared an elven-like greenette. Lienda pointed to herself, the greenette nodded, 'yes you.' "The flowers are wilting, it's pitiful!"

"No I am not in charge of the gardening club, I am just a member. Can I do something?" Lienda answered, bashfully rocking on her heels.

"Saving the flowers will not be easy," the greenette admitted. "Do you at least know who is in charge?"

"I'm sorry I don't know exactly who, but they have been sick. May I ask who you are," Lienda inquired.

The greenette's face softened and flushed, realizing how inappropriate his outburst was. "I apologize for appearing to be irritated. My name is Jade Everdeen. I'm in a dual educational system at a botanical high school. I come here every now and then to help the gardening club maintain their garden."

"They have a dual education system that is so cool, do you get paid as well," Lienda declared in amazement, admiring the green haired gardener.

Jade let out a melodious chuckle, "Yeah and I get to do what I love. By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Lienda Mercer," Lienda greeted, holding out her hand to greet the gardener.

"Lienda do you know Iris," Jade inquired returned the gesture. Lienda nodded.

"She is a really good friend of mine," Lienda added.

"Can you check to see if she is still around, I was told she has the box of seeds with her," Jade requested. Lienda nodded and made her way inside.

_Jade is really cute_, she muttered to herself, and looked throughout the school and immediately found Iris just as she was about to leave. "Iris do you have the box of seeds?" The red head made an 'o' and nodded. She flashed a sheepish grin and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry I almost forgot to return this Jade," Iris apologized, giggling at her forgetfulness.

"Iris it is fine at least I have it now," Lienda held the box tightly to her abdomen. Iris smiled and immediately followed Lienda out the door.

"You have fun with Jade," she winked and made her way towards her bicycle. Lienda blushed and playfully rolled her eyes. She made her way back to the gardening club handing Jade the seeds.

Jade gave Lienda a relieved smile. "Thank you." He carefully counted out the seed packets, and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Lienda inquired. Jade looked into her concerned eyes.

"There are some things that are missing that I need," he explained and began to recount the numbers of packaged seeds.

"What are you going to do? What do you need" Lienda questioned eager to help out.

Jade rubbed his chin in deep thought. He sighed. "Certain flowers go in certain places. I need more seeds; can you buy some while I continue working please?" Lienda nodded. "Great! I need sagebrush seeds, that'll keep a lot of insects away from the plants. It keeps them healthier."

"Okay sagebrush seeds," Lienda repeated. Jaded handed her money.

"Here is twenty-five dollars, be as quick as you can please." Jade pleaded and got down on his knees.

Lienda's eyes widen at the excessive amount of money, "$25 for seeds?"

Jade shrugged and began to dig holes carefully around the flowers. "I don't know how much they'll cost, but you can keep the change. You're going to save me a lot of precious time."

Lienda flustered at his disregard for money. "Um, okay I will be right back." She immediately raced towards her moped and strapped on the spare helmet. "We don't have a gardening store close by here; maybe the dollar store will have some." She concluded. Lienda pulled up to the store and raced down the aisles to look for sagebrush seeds.

"Need some help," called out the manager.

"Yes, where can I find sagebrush seeds," Lienda replied back in a rushed tone. The manager walked down the aisle and handed her a baker's dozen packets of said seeds. Lienda blushed from her antics.

"That will be $12," he replied. Lienda immediately handed him money and he returned her change.

Once Lienda arrived at the school, she managed to hand Jade the packet of seeds. Jade looked up and smile. "Perfect now I can get to work." Jade pondered and began to study the soil. Lienda looked on with admiration. The greenette stood up he began to pat around his cargo pants. He looked through his backpack's contents, and frowned.

"Something wrong," Lienda looked towards him.

He looked up, "My notepad is lost. It has all my gardening notes in it, all the different treatments for the plants and the ground. If I can't find it, I won't be able to finish in time."

Lienda nodded she placed a reassuring hand on his tensed shoulder, "Ok, I'll go see if I can find it. Until then try to see what you can do from here on out." Jade nodded and watched Lienda disappear inside the school. Lienda walked throughout the halls, and looked inside each available door.

Student Council room, nothing.

The class room across the student council room, yes, she held the notebook and returned back outside, and handed him the notebook. Jade smiled in gratitude. "Thank you so much!" He flipped through the book, Lienda watched with bated breath. "I'm going to treat the plants that aren't in great shape, it shouldn't take too long now." He explained.

Lienda smiled, eyes shining with mirth. "So the flowers are going to be alright, that's amazing." Jade smiled.

"You really do like plants," he stated. Lienda nodded. Jade closed his notebook and put into one of his many pockets. "Okay, so tell me Lienda what plants do I water first?"

Lienda puckered her lips and furrowed her pink eyebrows in thought, Jade blushed heavily. "I'd say orchids are first, lilacs are second, and cacti are last." Jade smiled he handed her the watering can. She blushed when their fingers brushed against each other and carefully watered the plants. Lienda eyes never left the plants; she then felt rough cloth brushing against her temple. Eyes widen at the gesture, resembling a deer in headlights, as she looked up to see Jade smiling at her placing a gardenia within her pink hair.

"Beautiful," he commentated. Lienda blushed heavily lowering her gaze, giving her an innocent appeal. They resumed working and soon the spring evening began to take over the New England sky. "It was nice working with you Lienda, and I hope to see you around." Jade waved good bye and left the school grounds, Lienda adjusted her new accessory, her fingers ghostly traced the petals.

"Hey pinkie," Castiel called. Lienda looked ahead to see Castiel leaning against the school's gates. Lienda puffed up her cheeks and glared at him. Castiel smirked, brushing off her glare. She angrily stalked at him. "You mentioned that you liked dogs and that you have dogs as well."

"Yes and what of it," Lienda arched an eyebrow crossed her arms.

Castiel walked around Lienda, like a predator stalking its prey. "Listen I was going to walk mine when I get home. Do you want to come? I can give you a ride."

Lienda smiled, "I'd like that. Although I can follow you"—She showed him her moped's helmet.

Castiel smirked, "Cute." He led her to his black muscle car. Whereas she went over to her retro Vespa scooter. Once she heard Castiel's car roaring to life and peeling out of the parking space, Lienda pursued him. She noticed that they were heading south, and occasionally threw glances back to where her town home would be located, they both stopped and Lienda noticed a simple one floor possibly three bedroom home located in within the suburbs. She gently parked her moped next to his car.

Lienda waited outside his home, and heard loud barking and some nails scratching against the floor. She heard a loud woof and turned her attention to see Castiel coming outside of his house with a large Belgian Shepherd. "Demon," Castiel pointed to the Belgian Shepherd. Demon looked up to his master and began to sniff at Lienda, she scratched at his head. He whined in delight.

"Hey there Demon didn't think I'd see you again." Lienda greeted. Demon lifted his paws and she shook it.

"You met Demon before," Castiel inquired, Lienda looked towards him and began to affectionately scratched at Demon's head.

Lienda smiled at him, "Yes at a park when I first moved in had Chou Chou and Naga with me, they played with him with the Frisbees." Castiel and Demon began to walk with Lienda trailing behind them.

"Chou Chou and Naga," he inquired with a questioning gaze. Lienda nodded.

"They are my Great Pyrenees, Chou Chou is a boy, Naga is a girl, they are brother and sister," Lienda explained. Castiel listened with interest.

They stopped, "Don't tell me you were the one who gave Demon that pink bone?" He turned towards her. Lienda challenged him and placed a hand on her hip.

"So what if I did," Lienda declared, "besides that was salmon not pink." She pointed to her hair, "This is pink."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Who cares if it is pink or 'salmon'"—he air quoted—"it's a feminine colored bone." She pouted cranking her neck to meet his gaze. Lienda linked her hands around the handle of Demon's leash. Demon let out a bark and lunged forward chasing after a squirrel. Lienda tried to stop Demon, but her boots slid against the wet pavement, her elbow scrapped against it. The pavement tore through her long sleeved shrug and skinned her elbow.

A hiss of pain escaped from her lips. "Are you okay?" Lienda looked up to see Castiel squatting down and examining the wound. He carefully touched the thin fabric and the bleeding elbow wound. Lienda blushed and bit her lip when he gently touched the tender wound.

"I'm fine, it's a little tender," Lienda stated eyes down casted. She removed her shrug to evaluate the damage, and let out a hopeless sigh. "That was my favorite, too." Lienda probed the torn sleeve. Castiel picked her up and placed a bandage around her elbow.

"I'm sorry, Demon can be excited when it comes to rodents," Castiel apologized. Lienda smiled and shook her head.

"It's just a tiny wound, I'm fine." Lienda squatted down and scratched at Demon's head affectionately. Demon sneezed and let out happy yowls. "Good boy." Lienda and Castiel walked together without any other accidents happening between them. When they managed to reach his home, Castiel worriedly looked at Lienda.

"I can take you home," he offered. "Since your elbow is"—

"Can you even drive a moped," Lienda inquired.

"Is it a kick start," he questioned, looking towards the pinkette. Lienda nodded, while Castiel smirked, "Then I can drive it." She then made her way to the trashcan and quickly disposed of her ruined shrug and returned to her moped. An involuntary shiver escaped from her, toned arms awkwardly wrapped around his waist. Castiel turned around and handed her his black bomber jacket. Lienda looked up to him with bashful eyes as she struggled to put on the large jacket, He ignored her gaze, trying to hide his budding blush. Castiel kick started the Vespa and drove off. "So how do we get you home, pinkie?"

"Go past the school, I live right near the shopping centers, the townhomes," Lienda directed and let out a squeak as Castiel weaved through traffic, he just chuckled at her tightening embrace.

_I hope Missy won't be too mad at me_, Lienda pleaded, and letting out another squeak as the moped picked up speed.


	8. Stop asking

Zorravixen: Okay no I didn't die, I just had writer's block for the advance chapters, I like to prewrite my chapters in advance so that way I can easily go back and edit them. You can read more about my lament at the very bottom of this chapter. Now for the disclaimers, I do not own My Candy Love, I do own Lienda, to some extent, and my OCs. Now let's go on with the show!

* * *

Missy smiled as she watched Jace run around the front yard with Chou Chou and Naga. She sat down on Lienda's stoop playfully scratching Chester's ear who let a out of purr. "Cosette where are you?" The sun began to dip and set to the east. The blonde wasn't the type to fret about her cousin's absence well except for that incident, but it wasn't back home; Lienda would be the envy of every parent who has teenagers. She never misbehaved, and hardly, no scratch that, never had bratty moments, even when she first walked through the first gate of being a teenager. A smile graced her lips, as she recalled the first time she asked her stepmother, father, and Uncle Jethro to take the pinkette under her wing.

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted, when Missy heard the familiar vroom of her moped. Chou Chou and Naga looked up and began to bark, Jace looked up hands out, standing on his toes to see his mother, mimicking a bird about to take flight. "Cos"—the blonde stopped herself from calling her special name to her young cousin, when she noticed a blur of red and pink, she wasn't alone—"Lienda!" she quickly corrected herself. The moped came to an abrupt stop on the shared driveway, and the pinkette quickly detached herself from Castiel. Chou Chou and Naga trotted up to them and greeted the two teenagers.

Lienda smiled and playfully scratched their heads. "You weren't kidding about having Great Pyrenees." Castiel admitted running his fingers throughout his red locks dispelling any possible signs of helmet hair. Lienda smiled, Chou Chou curiously sniffed at Castiel's sneakers, he let out a scoff and sits on his haunches. Jace ran up to his mother, Lienda smiled and gently picked him up. "Cute kid," Castiel commentated on the blond toddler. She pulled out the baby blue bunny from her messenger bag, Jace squealed in delight, embracing it tightly. Castiel couldn't help but smile.

Missy worriedly jogged towards them, "Lienda and Red!" Lienda smiled at Missy as she held out her arms signaling to hold Jace which she graciously accepted, the toddler remained indifferent from the change, happily cradling his new toy. "Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?"

Lienda bit her lip blushing as she recalled today's earlier incident, "Well I slid and scrapped my elbow and Castiel was kind of enough to drive me back home."

Missy turned towards Castiel. "Thank you." She held out her hand. Castiel shook her hand. "So Castiel"—she snorted at the name, hand on her hip—"Red sounds better, Red thank you for giving Lienda a ride. Do you want to stay for dinner and I can give you a ride back to your place."

Castiel chuckled at the older blonde's teasing tone, "Nah I'm good, but thanks for the offer Blondie." Castiel turned on his heel and made his way towards the shops' district.

"Must have taken you forever to come up with that nickname," Missy yelled at him.

"Likewise for you," Castiel retorted from a distance.

Missy chuckled; she then averted her attention towards Lienda, eyes and lips twitching mischievously. "So who's your new friend? And what's with that jacket?"

Lienda perked up, and blushed profusely. She bashfully tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Uh well, Castiel he felt sorry for me since his dog dragged me against the sidewalk, ruining the shrug you bought me." Lienda awkwardly explained and looked away.

"Yet from what you are telling me, you have his jacket," Missy flashed a cheeky smile. Lienda blushed and let out a squeak realizing she was desperately clinging to his jacket. "Cosette honestly I am happy that you are putting yourself out there, you deserve some happiness after all."

"I have a kid," Lienda reminded and took Jace back, and retreated inside her home, Chou Chou, Naga, and Chester trailing them. Missy shook her head and clicked her tongue in a disappointment.

"That doesn't mean anything Cosette," and she followed the young mother inside.

.

.

The next day Lienda arrived at school early to try and locate Castiel the elusive. When she entered the building, she was confronted by a confused teacher. "Excuse me, my name is Mr. Faraize, I'm the new history teacher here, and I am a little bit lost."

Lienda smiled tugging at her messenger bag. "I can show you around." Mr. Faraize graciously accepted her offer which made her smile at ebony haired teacher. She then showed him the entire school building.

"Thank you, I'll continue to explore around the entire school myself," Mr. Faraize expressed his gratitude. Lienda smiled, and gave a small curtsey to excuse herself. "I hope to see you around, Miss. Lienda." Mr. Faraize made his way down the hall, she decided to head outside.

"Castiel, Castiel," Lienda chanted looking around the courtyard. She sighed and sat underneath the tree, in a bratty yet cute manner. "When I need him he isn't here!" She withdrew his jacket from her bag, tracing the new stitches and clean synthetic leather.

"I am here mistress," declared a voice, she looked up to see Castiel towering over her in a simple cotton black hoodie. Lienda blushed heavily. "So what is it that you want, princess?" Lienda quickly shoved his jacket into his arms and quickly dashed into the building. Castiel let out a small smile, at her awkward gesture.

Lienda's face was tainted in a deep red hue, but it quickly died down. "Castiel can be such a jerk sometimes." She muttered to herself. And proceeded to tinker with her locker; Lienda noticed a sloppily wrapped gift placed among her books. Her fingers delicately traced the wrinkled gift wrap. The pinkette checked the barren hallways, once she felt no one was witnessing, Lienda carefully ripped the paper. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, when she noticed it was the exact same shrug she ruined yesterday. Brand new; the designer's tags were still there, minus the price tag. An overwhelming giddy feeling filled her and carefully put the shrug back in her locker.

Just as she was on her way to Art, she ran into Amber and clique. "There you are"—Amber stopped and a look of mortification crossed her face. Lienda quirked an eyebrow until she looked at the blonde's clothes, her eyes widen in shock. Both of them were dressed in similar distressed skinny jeans, ripped shirts pinned with safety pins. "Honestly the nerve of some people having to rely on copying my fashion in order to survive my school." Charlotte and Li quickly let out a chorus of giggles. Amber threw her hair to the back of her shoulders.

Confidence flashed in her eyes, but the pinkette bit back her tongue to avoid making the situation worse than it is. "Anyways we were going out to lunch and Charlotte forgot to bring her money." Charlotte smirked and waved her hand. "You think you can help us out?"

"You have a brother, can't you ask him," Lienda suggested in a defiant tone, "and since you can afford to have designers' I am sure you have money." She turned on her heel, leaving the clique speechless, but felt a hand gripping her wrist holding her back.

"I wasn't asking for permission," Amber retorted in a sickly honeyed tone. She pulled Lienda down, dislodging her wallet. Li grabbed it removing the ten. The trio of girls laughed, leaving Lienda alone in the hallway.

She winced in pain, gripping her elbow feeling the wound opening up. "Nathaniel," and dashed for the student council room, slamming the door in anger. The student body president looked up from his paperwork.

"Lienda are you okay, you're bleeding, you should go to the nurse," he worriedly strung his words together. Nathaniel's eyebrows hit his hairline when he noticed Lienda tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"This time I was a victim of Amber's extortion, what are you going to do about it this time!" Lienda screeched stomping her foot in irritation.

Nathaniel's face flushed heavily at her out of character tone, "A-Are you serious?"

Lienda lowered her gaze, "This isn't the first time I mentioned this Nathaniel, and please do something." She looked away, regretting her outburst, _it isn't his fault Amber is like this_; she looked to see Nathaniel blushing heavily contemplating on a possible course of action.

He withdrew his wallet and handed her a ten and a five dollar bill. Nathaniel refused to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry Amber can be difficult at times, and has been at home as of lately. I will reimburse what she took."

Lienda held up her hands, dismissing the gesture, "Nathaniel it is not about the money, can you at least talk to her." _Great!_

"I insist, take the fifteen," Nathaniel offered, he raked his fingers throughout his blond hair. "And I'll try to talking to her, but I am not sure she will even listen to me."

Lienda lightly smiled, hesitantly taking the money from his hand her smooth fingers brushing against his lightly calloused hands. "Thank you," she looked up meeting his flustered face, which flushed a heavier hue, "Nathaniel can I use my cellphone real quick I need to call someone about getting new clothes?" The blond nodded in agreement, as Lienda quickly dialed a number. "Missy can you bring me my blazer, yes the one that my dad bought me, but you later shrunk, thank you! I love you, too." Lienda closed her phone and sat down in one of the empty chairs. _Wait I had the shrug, but I already wore that yesterday, and I don't want to repeat the same accessory. Never mind, Missy is already on her way here, anyway._

Nathaniel sat across from her as he examined the bleeding wound. He placed a first aid kit in between them. "Here let me see," he ordered, gently extending her arm to further exam her wound. His fingers gently touching the wound area, Lienda hissed at the intruding pain. Nathaniel gently placed her arm down while he got to work cleaning the wound out with rubbing alcohol, betadine, and ointment to heal the wound. Nathaniel noted her immediate discomfort, but smiled when she looked away to avoid seeing blood. He carefully applied cotton pads and cut surgical tape and tightly wrapped it around her elbow.

Lienda bashfully looked up into his eyes, "Thank you." Nathaniel smiled; Lienda dropped her gaze noticing how close they were. He bashfully looked into her duo colored irises She returned his intense gaze, her heart began to flutter at the beauty of his golden colored eyes, noting they were the like melted gold.

She felt hot and her pulse quickened. _Nathaniel is very handsome._

"Lienda," exclaimed a voice. The serene atmosphere dispelled, and she cranked her neck to see Missy yelling outside the door. She sheepishly smiled at Nathaniel and made her way to the door. Missy looked to see her cousin glaring daggers at her, signaling her to come inside. The blonde let out a snort, brushing off the glare and made her way inside. "Yeesh no wonder you wanted that blazer, I met the other chick that wore your outfit." She turned towards Lienda. "Lienda if you wanted to be a hooker, aim to be a high class hooker. That way you have better connections and blackmail material, and you have less chances of disease." Nathaniel frowned. Missy noted the student body president's discomfort, and turned her attention towards Nathaniel. "What's up blondie?"

Lienda coughed to clear her throat to disperse the awkward tension. "Missy this is Nathaniel, the other 'hooker's' brother." Missy eyes' widened at the revelation.

"Whoops," Missy declared and looked away. Nathaniel sighed as he put up the first aid kit. Missy looked towards her cousin giving her a mischievous grin. "Anyways, here." She handed Lienda the shrunken blazer. "It's best that I leave besides I want to enjoy the rest of my nap. Tootles!" she closed the door behind her.

Lienda sighed as she put on her blazer. "Nathaniel I am so sorry, my cousin, Missy, can be very brash and says things at the wrong time."

Nathaniel chuckled shaking his head, "Now I know how you can tolerate Castiel. If you can withstand her, then nothing can limit or surprise you." Lienda giggled. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

"Thank you Nathaniel, I'll see you in Pre-calculus" Lienda beamed as she exited the student council room. Lienda sighed composing herself as she made her way through the full hallways.

"Hey I just saw Amber today she looked very upset," Iris stated once Lienda sat down. Lienda sighed as she opened her blazer. "Oh you both were wearing the same outfit today."

"The only differences I wear flats, she wore pumps," Lienda pointed out as she withdrew her box of pastels, "Although now I am wearing a blazer as well."

"Amber does not like it when others copy her style," Violette informed Lienda as she proceeded to sketch. Her pale purple hues twinkled at the pinkette, "Besides I like the way you are dressed right now."

Lienda grinned, "Thank you Violette." Lienda began to doodle, smiling as the shapes took form, and it resembled Jace. She began highlighting his blond hair and making his curious emerald eyes stand out.

.

.

When lunch time came around, Lienda was on her way to the courtyard's tree. She let out a yelp as she crashed into something. "Hey watch where you are going!" Lienda looked up she felt herself blushing admiring the platinum haired female.

"I'm sorry I should really be watching where I am going," Lienda sheepishly apologized. The girl smiled.

"No I should be the one apologizing I should be paying attention to where I am running, you see I am in a hurry to meet up with my boyfriend for lunch," she explained. Lienda nodded understanding the girl's plight. "He doesn't go here, so you probably won't know him." Rosalya was about to make her way to the exit. "My name is Rosalya Montgomery, yours?"

"Lienda Mercer," Lienda introduced herself, extending her hand. Rosalya quickly shook her hand. Rosalya's phone let out a chime.

"Lienda it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you around soon," Rosalya quickly ran towards the gates. Lienda blinked at her hurried retreat. She shrugged it off, and giggled at the platinum girl's actions, and sat down underneath the tree and rested her head against the cool bark. She withdrew her bento and ate its contents.

"Phew finally rest and relaxation, no more tour guides," Lienda sighed munching on a cumber. She heard a snicker; Lienda glanced over to see a fringe of red hair.

"Well you do look like a nice girl," Castiel retorted. Lienda pouted and munched on the rest of her lunch. "So little girl, do you have any money for me?" Lienda sighed and gently placed her fork on top of her bento box.

"In your dreams pretty boy," Lienda coolly countered as she munched on a cherry tomato.

"You should have said that to Amber and her cronies," Castiel quipped.

"Touché," Lienda admitted, "however what done is done. Nathaniel pitied me and gave me his money, now I feel bad for doing what Amber did to me."

Castiel snorted, "Honestly Mr. President needs to show some backbone." Lienda strummed her fingers against the bento. "He should stop babying his little sister."

"I'm assuming you don't have any younger siblings now do you," Lienda carefully questioned, and looked towards the red head.

"Obviously," Castiel rolled his eyes, "and from what I say yesterday you have a little brother and a wise aleck older sister."

Lienda giggled, "Missy is my cousin, but we get that a lot since we are very close. I have two older brothers, both in the military." _As for Jace_, Lienda began eyes turned towards her fingers, she graze her nails against the polished plastic. _What do I say?_

"Scary," Castiel countered as he blared turned on his music. Lienda looked over to see Castiel back into his own little world, she sighed in relief. Ultimately she decided to get up and she left a small snack cake in her spot as she trotted back inside the school building.

_Maybe I can give Nathaniel a lunch_; she quietly opened the door and noticed Nathaniel reading a book. She made her way to her locker to withdraw another bento lunch box from her refrigerated bag. _This was originally made for Iris, but she had to study for an exam._ Lienda carefully carried the extra lunch box to her destination.

Nathaniel looked up to see Lienda flustered and clutching a box closed to her chest. "Is there something wrong Lienda?"

Lienda sighed, "Nathaniel I want to apologize for how I acted earlier, I was wrong for taking out my frustrations out on you all because what Amber did to me." She handed him the bento.

"What is this," Nathaniel looked at the small box, inquisitively. His fingers brushed against the feminine colored, polished plastic box.

"It's a bento lunch box," Lienda explained. She opened the box revealing an array of white rice, chicken, and a small garden salad. "I want you to have it as a thank you."

Nathaniel smiled at her as he made his way to one of the filing cabinets and withdrew a plastic fork. He took a small bite, "This is really good."

Lienda smiled and flashed a lopsided smile, "I made it myself." Nathaniel continued eating, enjoying the home cooked meal.

"I already talked to Amber," Nathaniel admitted. Lienda astonishingly looked towards Nathaniel signaling him to continue. "She was not happy that I brought that up, threatening to tell my parents that I was bullying her again." Nathaniel rubbed his temples; Lienda frowned and rubbed his back in attempt to calm him down. The blond felt a blush creep upon his cheeks and focused on his meal.

"Nathaniel I want to get back at her," Lienda declared and carefully rubbed a sore, tense muscle. "Does she have anything that she hates or fear."

Nathaniel frowned at her declaration and nearly choked on a cherry tomato, "Don't you think it is childish of you to stoop to her level?"

Lienda sighed, "You are right, but I feel as though a lecture would not even get through to her judging on what you just told me, and recalling what happened earlier."

Nathaniel bit the inside of cheek; he knew he would regret answering her, "Spiders." Lienda eyes widen in surprised. "She hates spiders, something about them having too many legs, they frightens her."

Lienda shuddered. Nathaniel arched in eyebrows. "I guess we have something in common, I loathe arachnids in general and centipedes."

"They don't have to be real," Nathaniel pointed out. Lienda sheepishly grinned. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, "I suggest you get to class and thank you for lunch." He blushed and smiled appreciatively at the pinkette. Lienda nodded went on her way.

_Spiders, it had to be spiders_, Lienda griped. _It could have been caterpillars or moths, but no spiders!_ She attempted to focus on the lecture, but her mind kept wandering back to Nathaniel's suggestion. "Now remember to read chapters thirteen and fourteen," recapped the teacher to the fleeting students.

"So I have study hall," Lienda sighed as she ran towards her moped.

"Hey little girl," Castiel called out. Lienda whipped her head back. Castiel smirked, "Shouldn't you be in school with Mr. President?"

"I need to get something off campus," Lienda lamely countered.

"Let me guess it's a project that involves getting back at the Kingston brat," Castiel teased. Lienda reddened heavily and looked towards the ground. Castiel smirked. "You are way too obvious little girl."

"So what if I am," Lienda stomped her foot and glared at him. Castiel chuckled at her antics. Lienda's face reddened angrily.

Castiel walked over to his car, revealing a can of spray paint and a bag of realistic plastic spiders. "Honestly little girl, you need to stand up for yourself."

"Thank you," Lienda quietly muttered to and ran back inside the school. Castiel shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. The pinkette scoured the halls for a hint of Amber's locker. She heard footsteps, and held her breath to notice Amber walking up to her locker and removing a makeup pouch and a binder, which she carelessly closed.

Lienda quietly stalked behind her and began to cram numerous realistic spiders in a variety of sizes inside her locker. Once satisfied with her the amount, Lienda clumsily shook the spray can. "Now what would be appropriate?"

"Hey what are you doing," questioned a high pitched voice. Lienda looked over to see Li standing over her. Her pulse raced, realizing she was caught. "Are you trying to graffiti Amber's locker!" Li accused, Lienda gulped. The Asian girl tried prying the spray can away from the pinkette, Lienda in vain held onto the spray can, but let out a yelp when she felt Li's talon like nails digging into her skin. Li snatched the spray can away from Lienda, while Lienda inspected her hands for any possible wounds. "Ha! I spoiled your pathetic attempts!" Li declared triumphantly.

"Miss. Chin and Miss. Mercer," scowled a voice. Lienda and Li looked up to see the principal scowling, tainting the atmosphere with animosity, "Defacing school property, both of you in my office now!" Li and Lienda winced at the tone of voice and reluctantly followed her to her office. Mrs. Evans glared at both of the girls. "So you too are the ones who graffiti the stairwell as well, as punishment both of you are going to stay after school and cleanup that mess!"

"But Mrs. Evans Lienda was the one who had the spray can!" Li argued.

"Miss. Chin you had the spray can in YOUR hands, but since both of you were arguing, you both will be punished," Mrs. Evans declared in a matter-of-fact tone. "Miss Chin I would suggest you maintain your tone of voice since you have multiple citations, I can easily suspend you, if you persist." Li bit her tongue, in an attempt to prevent her from lashing out. Lienda quietly witnessed the debate. Mrs. Evans withdrew a walkie, "Nathaniel can you prepare some cleaning supplies, I found the culprits who tagged the stairwell." The walkie let out some static and a click, 'Yes Mrs. Evans.' The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, "Now both of you report to Nathaniel!" They both reluctantly left the office.

"I can't believe it how the principal punished me, this is your fault," Li wailed. Lienda rolled her eyes ignoring the freshmen's banter, until a banshee like screech pierced the hall, followed by some laughter. Lienda and Li both looked at each other and ran to the screech's location. The both witnessed a large crowd, but managed to glimpse Amber babbling incoherently from the spiders.

"Alright nothing to see here, move along," Nathaniel ushered the traffic. A few snickers lingered in the air as the students begrudgingly left. Nathaniel picked up his frighten sister, Amber shook her head, her eyes widen realizing what happened and angrily pushed herself from her brother. Nathaniel rubbed his arm, sighing at his sister's defiant action. His golden eyes glanced over to see Li and Lienda watching him. "Oh you two, follow me." Nathaniel led them into the office. He handed Li a rag, sponge, and industrial cleaning supplies, Li flinched. Nathaniel frowned while he handed Lienda a bucket of tepid water.

Li gagged as she made her way to the end of the hall. Just as Lienda was about to leave, Nathaniel grabbed her wrist. "Is it really true what Mrs. Evans told me, you were the ones who tagged the stairwell with Li?"

"That isn't the case," Lienda explained, "I was just about to tag Amber's locker but Li saw me, we fought, she won, and the principal saw us, and we both got punished," she shamefully looked down.

Nathaniel sighed, "I told you it was a bad idea from the beginning."

Lienda snorted, "I know it was stupid, but it was just so tempting." She lightly chortled and rubbed her nose, "Although I did manage to get Amber."

Nathaniel frowned and playfully petted her head, "That was you?" Lienda let out an uncharacteristically cheeky grin, her tongue playfully sticking out not meeting his gaze. He chuckled and felt himself blushing at her playful humor.

"I better get going, I don't want to be here all night, I have major studying to do," Lienda playfully pouted, and excused herself.

Lienda mustered her courage as she walked down the hall. She waved good-bye to Violette and Iris. "Scrub hard, unless you want to be here all night," Castiel snickered. Lienda playfully stuck her tongue out him. He flashed a wolfish grin as he exited the building. The pinkette made her way towards the stairwell with Li impatiently waiting for her.

"Where were you," she scolded. Lienda rolled her eyes, ignoring the irritating Asian. Lienda inspected the graffiti and then began to mix the cleaners into the water. "For your information, I refuse to clean, I just had a manicure."

She felt her blood boil as she began to scrub at the doodles, feeling Li's hawk like gaze watching her. The familiar clicks of texting echoed throughout the barren hallways. Lienda began to hum an upbeat jazzy tune. "Like oh my God, can you keep it down," Li yelled, silencing the pinkette. Li giggled returning to her conversation and sauntered away.

Lienda cringed and begrudgingly continued scrubbing working well until the night. The doodles finally vanished, her arms were screaming in protest and the skin on her fingers peeling. "Where is she," Lienda sighed looking around the darken school. "Hello," she called out. Lienda shivered from the eerie atmosphere and made her way to the student council room dropping off the empty bucket and soiled rags and sponges. "The nerve of that girl," Lienda muttered to herself as she went back to the end of the hall.

"Where the hell, were you," Li scolded hands on her hips. Lienda clicked her tongue in annoyance, ignoring the Asian girl. Just as Li was about to scold her for ignoring her, there was a loud boom followed by a daunting laughter that rang throughout the stairwell. Li let out a squeal of fright, Lienda felt her heart racing recalling memories of _that night_. Li grabbed her wrist unaware of the pinkette's blank state, "Let's get out of here!" Lienda absentmindedly nodded in agreement and followed the girl out of the school.

Lienda glanced at the school building. She felt a nagging sensation at the back of her head _Something is not right here, I will look more into this, tomorrow._

* * *

Yes I know another cliffhanger, and finally Castiel met Jace. Now before you get all why didn't she tell him that's her son? Well think about it in this perspective would you reveal your most intimate secret with a stranger or an acquaintance? Lienda only sees Castiel as a friend for now, an irritable one at that, she will eventually reveal who Jace is, but not now. She is acquaintances with everyone at Amoris, she isn't completely buddy-buddy with them, only with Ken, but he left.

Another reason why the delay, my Finance classes are major brain drainers especially Advance Topics in Corporate management I went from this :) to this _ , luckily on I am Spring Break and I can finally sleep in and enjoy my day off. As well as I was depressed due to the lack of reviews, it wasn't until a dear friend of mine made me realize just because I wasn't get the reviews I was hoping for doesn't mean it isn't bad, I have been getting a lot of follows and favorites which is just as good as a review. I only want reviews so I can know what am I doing wrong and right, but thanks to PrincessDarkHearts, I won't be upset about it.

I haven't shout out to them, but thank you my followers and people who favorite my work it means a lot to me.


	9. Until I die

ZorraVixen: I still don't own My Candy Love, but I am on episode 16 so that must count for something right? I only own my stuff, the plot line, and my characters.

* * *

The next day after dropping off Jace, Lienda quietly made her way towards the stairwell. She stifled a yawn; remembering it was early in the day, and she didn't sleep well enough despite being an early bird. Her locker greeted her and began to fiddle with the tumblers, and from the corner of her eye, she noticed bits of plastic. The pinkette crouched down and picked up pieces of plastic and cigarette butts off of the ground. Her face soured as her fingers made contact with the used up cancer sticks. Lienda looked around and made her way to her locker, picking out the necessary books for the day. She couldn't help but cringe at the memory of last night, she never seen Missy and Faye so upset with her, scratch that, Faye, was more angry and Missy couldn't help but beam that she was acting like a 'normal' rebellious teenager. She wasn't upset with how disappointed they both were, what affected her was how upset and worried Jace was. It was even more upsetting that she had to stay late again because Mrs. Evans wasn't finished punishing her and Li.

"So afraid of ghosts are we," declared an obnoxious voice. Lienda bit her tongue and turned around to see Amber and her posse. "Li here told us how you ran off like a baby from hearing a big bang."

"Says the Arachnid Queen," Lienda countered, sarcastically, glaring at the Freshmen Queen Bee. Amber flinched, but scowled at her defiant tone. The pinkette protruded a muffin from her bag. "Secondly it was your dear friend, Li, who ran off 'like a baby.'" Lienda mocked, _where as I stood there in shock._

Amber broke into a series of laughter, "Awe that's cute." The Queen Bee threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and sashayed away, Li and Charlotte trailing her, she called out, "Later scaredy cat!" Lienda rolled her eyes. Another banshee like scream pierced the halls. Lienda walked away.

"I guess she forgot to clear out the other spiders," She commentated as she made her way to the courtyard. Lienda quietly began to eat the muffin, and began inspecting the plastic. "Looks like it belongs to a cover of something, a CD possibly, and these cigarette butts"—Lienda inspected the sides—"N-A-T." Lienda furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, "Missy will probably know."

"Morning little girl," Castiel greeted as he sat down on the other side of the tree, flashing a smirk; Lienda sighed rubbing her temples in an attempt to slow down an oncoming headache.

"You won't believe what happened to me," Lienda stated in a flat tone, snorting at the idea of confiding in Castiel.

"You finally found Kiki," he countered, mimicking her tone, and looked towards her, watching for her reaction

"Cute, but I caught him the other day," Lienda snorted, eliciting a chuckle from the school's bad boy. The pinkette couldn't help but smile at his tenor chuckle.

He then looked towards the pondering pinkette, "So tell me pinkie what is your oh so big news?"

"I was in the staircase with Li when we saw a ghost," Lienda exclaimed.

Castiel burst out laughing, while she blushed heavily from his out character loud laughs. He mockingly wiped faux tears that were gathering at the corner of his eyes. "Tell me another one."

Lienda flushed an angry shade of rose, "I'm telling you, we just had finished cleaning when it appeared; granted we ran away before I had a chance to take a closer look."

Castiel's smile diminished, "Ah I forgot you had to stay afterschool, spray paint."

"So tell me red," Lienda began. Castiel's eyes narrowed from Lienda mentioning his 'nickname.' "Have you seen anything unusual lingering around the stairwell?"

Castiel scratched at his chin, "Now that you mention it. I heard a rumor that a few years ago a teacher fell down those stairs and died, his ghost haunts that place ever since."

Lienda raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" Doubting the red head.

Castiel chuckled, looking back at her mismatched, yet complimenting eyes, "Honestly little girl you are so gullible. Of course ghosts don't exist." Castiel noticed she had a distant, dreamer like aura.

She glanced over to Castiel, "I don't if it was really a ghost, but something was there in that staircase."

Castiel's eyes narrowed, "It was your imagination, just forget about it!" Lienda narrowed her eyes, challenging him. She revealed bits of plastic and cigarette butts. "Wow some plastic and some cigarette butts everything is so clear now."

Lienda rolled her eyes, "It wasn't there before, red, I should know because my locker is right near the stairwell and I have 'study' hall before school ends."

Castiel smirked his voice became huskier, "So ghosts eat plastic and smoke cigarettes?"

She blushed, and puffed her cheeks in obvious annoyance, "It means someone was there and was smoking 'Nat.'"

Castiel clicked his tongue, brushing off her theory, whereas Lienda just narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Okay so someone was smoking, so what? Besides tell our beloved student body president you don't really have real proof."

She pursued her lips, and Castiel fought off a rising blush. "I'm going to wait after school, since I still have to finish off my detention, I'll see if something happens."

Castiel snorted, "Just forget about it little girl it doesn't concern you. If you get attacked by a ghost, don't come crying to me." He stomped off; Lienda carefully observed his retreating form.

"I wonder what Nathaniel would think about all of this," she muttered and glanced up the clock; _I only have thirty minutes to talk to the guy_. Lienda inwardly cringed, great Missy and Auntie are going to lecture for staying late after school, but ultimately decided to head inside.

Nathaniel smiled at her. "Guess what?" The sophomore student body president blushed heavily.

"I am not really good at guessing games," he quietly admitted. Lienda frowned but lightly chuckled.

"I saw a ghost," Lienda exclaimed.

Nathaniel flustered heavily he began to cough, "A ghost you say?"

She inquisitively raised her eyebrow, "Yes, like a scream then this large shadow appeared." Lienda glanced over to see Nathaniel eyes closed in deep thought.

He smiled, "It must have been your imagination I think."

Lienda stuck out her tongue, "I don't think so if we both saw it at the same time, and I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I'm going to carry out an investigation."

"What's the point of that? I'd forget about it, it's not a big deal," Nathaniel suggested he straightened his tie. "Besides I believe you."

Lienda frowned, "Thank you, but I want to, no, I need to find out." She withdrew the bits of plastic and cigarette butts. "I found these the day after my 'ghost' appeared. They are a particular brand, but honestly of what is what I want to know."

Nathaniel was about to object until the bell rang. Lienda looked towards the door and heard the loud chatter of the student body shuffling to first period. "It was nice talking to you Nathaniel." He offered her a small smile as Lienda disappeared into the sea of students.

Lienda sat down to her rightful chair in between Violette and Iris. She sighed as she rested her head on the table. "Alright class today we shall be focusing on light source," explained the teacher, Lienda ignored the teacher.

"Lienda you think there is a ghost in the school," Iris asked her. Lienda looked up.

She propped her head against her arm, "I did see something rather suspicious last night. I do believe in ghosts, but what I say last night, I don't know what to say."

Iris shrugged her shoulders, "Personally I don't believe in ghosts, are sure no one was there; maybe what you saw last night was a night watchman."

Lienda quirked an eyebrow, "There is a night watchman at the school?"

"There isn't," Violette answered as she sketched away.

"It was a plausible answer," Iris defended as she sketched the spheres in the middle of the table.

Lienda sketched out the spheres, "Maybe you are right, what I witnessed was not a ghost but was just a teacher or something." Iris and Violette smiled. Lienda pouted as she erased the shading on the spheres. "I really am not a good artist." Lienda pouted. Violette giggled and instructed the pinkette.

"Try increasing your shading here and here," Violette pointed out. The pinkette followed her instructions and gave her a satisfied yet grateful smile. "So what are you planning on doing with your ghost?"

Lienda sighed as focused on the shading, "Well I still have to finish up my detention, Mrs. Evans wants me to stay with Mr. Faraize."

Iris and Violette frowned and looked towards one another. "I thought it was only for that day, wow Mrs. Evans was really upset," The red head consoled.

"I know," Lienda admitted, "but in a way it is a blessing I will be able to investigate my ghost and will finally let this go." She looked up to see Violette and Iris's concerned faces. "It's something rather hard to explain, I guess my intuition." She blushed heavily and avoid their gazes, silencing their prodding faces.

"Just be careful," Violette stated. Lienda nodded. Iris smiled.

.

.

The spring sky was painted in warm autumn tones, complimented with pastel colors of pink, periwinkle, and lilac, Mr. Faraize yawned and stretched, happy that day was coming to an end. "Well Lienda, it's getting late I should suggest you should leave, I will notify Mrs. Evans that you arrived and that Miss. Chin will have to come Saturday morning." Lienda bit her cheek and nodded as she exited the room.

"Okay I burned time," Lienda muttered she flipped open her phone to reveal the time to be a quarter past six. "But not enough," she frowned. "I could read from my English book." Lienda made her way to the girls' bathroom and flipped open to Shakespearean portion, and read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. The pinkette switched back and forth from read the book and looked at the time, and broodily stared at the text, recalling she already read this and memorized this in middle school. She ultimately decided to get up, but groaned when she felt her muscles protesting from the shift, she immediately stretched them out.

Lienda made her way outside of the bathroom into the darken hallways. "Okay I got what I wanted nightfall, now I just have to wait." She proceeded to patrol the halls and stopped right near her locker to observe for anything unusual. Occasionally flutter her eyes to arouse herself from sleep, "I guess there is no ghost." She muttered and began to make her way towards the school's entrance.

Just then she heard the familiar booming laughter. Lienda felt her heart rate skyrocket, recalling the night of her assault, her body frozen, refusing to budge. _Come on move it!_ Her mind screamed, ordering it, it was slow at first but she regained the control of her body and immediately bolted for the door. The pinkette was not paying attention and immediately slammed into someone. He let out a grunt of pain, Lienda shrieked as they both collided and fell to the floor. Tears streamed down her face and buried her head within the warm body, inhaling the musky cologne. _Anything is better than back there!_

"Lienda," she heard a male groan. But she refused to move; instead she buried her face deeper into his chest. Nathaniel was baffled to see the pinkette clingy to him as if her whole depended on him. He felt moisture seeping through his dress shirt. Gold eyes looked from where she could have possibly run from, his eyes narrowed and one name entered his mind, _Castiel_. He cradled her; remember how he once calmed Amber during a strong storm, soft coos escaped his lips. Nathaniel was relieved that the pinkette was calming down, and began to rub her back.

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed her face was buried into a pleasant scented crisp, white dress shirt adorned with a blue tie. Her heart race realizing a blue tie could only mean one thing and her face heat up, _Don't tell me_. Lienda noticed she was on top of Nathaniel. Nathaniel just smiled at her despite their awkward position. "Are you okay?" He did not meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," Lienda apologized and scooted away from the blonde, looking towards the vinyl tiles. Failing to notice the look of displeasure that was on his face, Nathaniel cleared his throat and proceeded to pull him and her up. The student body president awkwardly smiled at the pinkette.

"Lienda what are you doing here," Nathaniel inquired, although more worried than questioning and angry. The pinkette lowered her gaze.

"I was trying to investigate, but I got scared so I ran," Lienda explained her face flushing. "I wasn't paying attention where I was going, I was just so focused on getting out." Her face became hotter when she felt Nathaniel's hand entwining with her hand.

"Lienda let me walk you home, I would not feel right about you walking home alone," Nathaniel offered. She nodded in gratitude.

"I ride a moped," Lienda stated, in a soft voice. Nathaniel glanced down to the bashful pinkette.

"I'll drive it home," he offered. Lienda blushed and threw a glance back over to the stairwell. They made their way outside, she handed him the helmet, Nathaniel carefully strapped it on and Lienda carefully locked her arms around his waist. He smiled all while she blushed and looked away. They speed off into the night. "Where do I turn?"

"The townhomes across the shopping district," she instructed. Nathaniel led the moped towards the designated area. The moped came to a halt. The pinkette then straightened out her hair, and he handed her the helmet.

"This is your home," Nathaniel inquired, marveling the beautiful decorated townhome adorned with enchanting knick knacks and figurines that gave off lights, making it appear homey or an enchanting cottage. Lienda nodded, blushing when she noticed him being lured in by the lights. They both made their way towards the front of the door. The blond gently knocked on the door.

"Come on in," sang a melodious voice. Nathaniel opened the door to the cheery mango colored home. The pinkette placed her messenger bag on the floor. Her aunt appeared at the door in a floor length dress, as well as her son, who clung to his aunt's leg. "Lienda darling how are you?" The older fuchsia haired woman embraced her niece.

"Hello auntie," Lienda returned the embrace. Faye glanced over to notice Nathaniel smiling at the scene.

"Lienda I didn't know you stayed after school with your boyfriend," Faye concluded in a playful shocked face. Lienda blushed heavily, while Nathaniel lightly blushed from the conclusion.

"I-I-It's nothing like that, Nathaniel is just a friend." The pinkette clarified. Faye winked at her flustered niece, teasingly. Nathaniel offered to drive me home." Lienda's eyes softened when she saw Jace cradling Chester, followed by Chou Chou and Naga who joined welcoming Sweet Amoris' student body president, "Hey there my little prince."

Nathaniel became giddy when he noticed Jace cradling the Blue British Shorthair. "Is that Chester?" Chester let out a meow, answering him. He eagerly squatted down to Jace's height to get better acquainted with the cat, and scratched at his head, Chester purred in delight. Jace giggled at the noise and rumbling sensation eliciting from the feline. Nathaniel smiled at the young blond, Jace bashfully looked away.

"So Nathaniel would you like to stay for dinner," Faye offered, her tone laced with giddiness after witnessing the scene transpire between the two blonds. Nathaniel shook his head and awkwardly scratched at the back on his head.

"No thank you Ms. Mercer," Nathaniel admitted, "it's late and I have to get home, I can catch the bus."

Faye grabbed her keys and immediately slipped on her shoes, "Nonsense let me return the favor." Nathaniel blushed as Faye winked at the young trio. Lienda waved Nathaniel a good-bye as they both made their way out the door. She shook her head, giggling from the experience. Jace giggled as he felt his mother's lips brushing against his temple. His eyes never left the door, curious at the new stranger.

"nuh-THAN-yull,"The young mother pronounced for her son. Jace pouted and looked away. She giggled and picked him up. "Don't worry you will get it, you will talk one day." The young Mercer nodded and beamed at his mother.

.

.

Lienda sighed as she closed her locker door. She rubbed her temples, recalling last night's lecture. Granted Faye and Missy knew she never really stayed out that late, but they did enforce she was a teenaged mom, but let it slide since they knew this was her first offense. Granted she did manage to convince them to let her stay out another night, albeit her last night out, hopefully.

Her gaze lowered from the replaying the memory, and noticed there was a notepad and a bright red pic, which wasn't there before yesterday. The notepad was littered with doodles and elegant handwriting, and the pick looks rather worn yet in good condition. She further examined for any possible clues that could point to who their owners are. The notepad belonged to someone with initials LCA and the pick to someone, CAC. "Lienda," Nathaniel called out. Lienda was released from her musings to see him walking towards her.

"Ah yes, hello, Nathaniel," Lienda greeted and waved at him.

Nathaniel smiled, "How are you, today." She nodded in appreciation. Nathaniel sighed. "Okay I just wanted to thank your Aunt for the ride back to school."

Lienda grinned, "You are welcome and her surname is Grande-Petit, for future reference." He chuckled.

"I will keep that in mind," Nathaniel looked into Lienda's eyes. He blushed.

"Nathaniel I wanted to apologize for last night, I didn't intend to get you hurt," Lienda apologized, and bashfully looked into his eyes. "Or get your shirt stained with my tears."

The student body president shook his head, "Lienda its okay, I'm more worried about you." The pinkette blushed as she looked up to her student body president.

"Although I did saw it," Lienda quietly admitted. Nathaniel frowned. "Well I heard the noise again then I fled, but I did manage to find a notepad and this red guitar pick."

Nathaniel coughed, "You know what that is. It seems to me the more you look into this, the less you find." He glanced over to Lienda pondering. "If you want I can return the notepad and the pick."

She faced him, "Yes I know what it is since my cousin plays bass." The pinkette smiled at his offer, "No its okay, I feel that since I found it, I should return it to its rightful owner. I know, but something really is there, maybe I should not solely focus on the 'ghost' but on the surroundings," Lienda chirped in a sage like tone. The bell rang signaling the final period. "I'll see you around Nathaniel." Lienda disappeared into Mr. Faraize's classroom, Nathaniel sighed.

.

.

Lienda managed to finish her homework and immediately began to text her cousin. _I am going to stay late again, as you already know, but I need your help._

_*sigh* JK, so what's up Cosette?_ Missy replied.

Lienda took a quick picture of the red, triangular plastic. _Can you tell me what this is?_

_That my dear Cosette is a guitar pick, great now I miss Woody _ Missy teased. Lienda giggled at her cousin's antics.

_I thought so, thank you, Missy_, Lienda smiled.

_You are welcome my dear sweet Cosette_. Lienda closed her phone and peered at the notebook. It isn't a ghost, which must mean someone is hanging out at school at night, but who. Lienda peered through the pages, doodles and outlines. It was only a few hours after school; she decided to reread _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. She heard some hush whispers and footsteps echoing throughout the hall. She lot focus on the reading the Shakespearean literature and made her way to the door; Castiel and Nathaniel having a normal, civil discussion. She heard her name being casually mentioned within the conversation. Nathaniel did raise his voice once, and Castiel merely shrugged it off. They immediately went their separate ways. "Castiel and Nathaniel having a civil conservation," she commentated, blinking in surprise on how out of character that was. "Oh they are definitely hiding something."

Lienda stared at the clock. _Okay I have enough time to go and buy a throw away camera at the dollar store._ She quietly snuck out of school and drove off to her destination. Once she arrived at the school, the pinkette carefully read the instructions and took a few practice shots before the final picture. She noted the evening sky was quickly dissolving to night, and quietly waited out in the girls' bathroom. The evening became night and she quietly stepped out of the restroom.

Her eyes strained to accommodate the transition from the night to the pitch black hallways. Not a sound, but she made her way to the stairwell. She then heard footsteps and Lienda readied her camera. A blinding flash filled the hallway. "What the fuck!?" a large gruff voice shouted. Lienda lowered the camera when she recognized the voice.

"Castiel," Lienda called out. Castiel appeared before her, glaring at her.

"Jeez pinkie, are you trying to blind me or what," Castiel rapidly blinked his eyes trying to readjust them to the dark surroundings.

"What are you doing here, are you the ghost," Lienda inquired, eyes widened to childlike curiosity.

Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes at her ridiculous accusation, "Obviously not, since your curiosity knows no bounds, I'm going to explain it all to you."

Lienda bashfully scratched at her pink tresses. "Really?"

"Yup then I am going to kill you," Castiel teased, flashing her a feral grin.

Lienda felt her temple pulsate, "Funny must have taken you decades to come up with that joke." The red head escorted her to the bottom step of the stairwell.

Castiel sighed, "You see a friend and I come here to practice our music. There's a room behind the staircase. It's like a basement and the acoustics are amazing. That is what you heard little girl." Lienda flashed him her tongue, which made him blush, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Okay I understand, but Castiel isn't there a music club at school," Lienda countered.

Castiel snorted, "I know that pinkie, but they won't allow us to play whatever we want."

Lienda nodded in agreement. "Is Nathaniel in on this as well? He was acting rather odd."

Castiel greeted his teeth, seething, "Yes Mr. President knows about this as well. Since he found out I stole the keys, he has kept a tight lip about this because if word gets out, we're both screwed. That's why we both discussed on whether or not to let you in, since you wouldn't leave it alone. Now gotta ask little girl you won't say anything about this, right?"

Lienda shook her head and 'zipped' her mouth shut. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Castiel smiled at the quirky pinkette. "Cool, come in I'll introduced you to Lysander." Castiel grabbed her hand and led her to the door behind the stairwell. Her eyes widen at the massive empty room. "Lysander!"

Lienda looked ahead and noticed a pair of heterochormia eyes gleaming in the night, mimicking a predator of the night. Lights flooded the room; Lienda closed her eyes she noticed a handsome young man dressed in a Victorian era suit. She couldn't help herself blushing at the sight of him; _he looks just like the Wizard from Harvest Moon_. She berated herself for letting out inner geek.

"Hello pleased to make your acquaintance," he greeted, his voice deep and monotone.

"The pleasure is mine," she beamed, in a childlike fashion. "My name is Lienda Mercer." Lienda tilted her head. "Lysander like Shakepeare's _A Midsummer Night Dream_, or, if there were a sympathy in choice, war, death, or sickness did lay siege to it, making it momentary as a sound, swift as a shadow, short as any dream; brief as the lightning in the collided night, That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth, and ere a man hath power to say 'behold!' The jaws of darkness do devour it up: so quick bright things come to confusion." She recited, and noticed Lysander's eyes appeared to glow.

"You know Shakespeare," he quietly stated. The pinkette nodded.

"He was difficult to read at first, but eventually I got it, he is a lovely writer," Lienda admitted. Castiel looked at the two, obviously confused at the conversation.

"Lienda, I apologize for scaring you and your friend the other night," Lysander apologized, he bowed in apology.

Lienda held up her hand, and bashfully picked at her nails, "N-No its fine, honestly she was more scared than I was, Li is not a friend." A smile ghosted on his lips. Lienda watched the interaction between Castiel and Lysander. She grew fond of Lysander's aura, calm and mysterious. Lienda glanced towards her cell phone. "Oh no my Aunt and my Cousin are going to kill me," she exclaimed.

"I'll be willing"—Lysander stated, not hiding his curiosity.

"No it's fine, I'll walk her home Lys," Castiel interjected. Lysander frowned but didn't object. "Besides she probably has her moped parked outside and knowing pinkie, she can get easily lost."

Lienda glared at him. Castiel just chuckled brushing off the lukewarm glare. "Oh I almost forgot," she declared and withdrew the pick and notebook. "I'm assuming these are yours." Lysander and Castiel smiled, grabbing the designated items. Castiel grabbed her wrist, and she let out a squeak of pain. The red head didn't dare look back; Lienda curiously looked at the back of his head unaware of the faint blush dusting his cheeks.

.

.

Lienda sighed as she closed her locker. "Hey you are Lienda Mercer, right? My name is Peggy Drew; I'm in charge of the school newspaper. I heard that you were investigating about an alleged ghost sighting here at Sweet Amoris." Peggy held the mike close to her; the pinkette was aghast as she was pressed against the wall of lockers. "So can tell us what did you find?"

Lienda awkwardly strung the words together, "Okay hello Peggy." The eggplant haired girl smiled eagerly, pushing the microphone closer to her lips.

"What did you discover? Did you know what it is, or what happens here at night," Peggy piled on the questions, making the pinkette sweat from the prodding questions.

"Oh I found nothing, it was just the janitor," Lienda declared as she smiled, feigning innocence.

Peggy frowned not buying the pinkette's declaration, "Are you sure, I hope you are not hiding anything from me." Her voice became threatening. "One day or another, I'll figure out the truth you know!" She then stalked off. Lienda placed a hand on her chest, in an attempt to soothe her racing heart.

"Hopefully not that truth," Lienda frowned and walked away. She heard voices, Mrs. Evans and Nathaniel. "Sounds like Mrs. Evans yelling at Nathaniel." Peggy smirked at her and quietly snuck towards the door of the student council room. She internally debated whether to follow suit or not, but ultimately decided to turn on her heels and walk away.

.

.

ZorraVixen: Yes I know I suck, I didn't update in at least a month, and I am sorry I had writer's block for the other advance chapters, that and getting ready for my convention which is coming this week might I add, studying for finals, stress from my work, being lazy, prepping for summer school, and trying not to cope with alcohol, can be very stressful especially for my age. I wanted to have time to be lazy and play video games, but after a lovely review from Josette, I got my motivation that and I do want to finish this. So thank you everyone for being patient with a social drinker otaku!


	10. I just can't

ZorraVixen: Again I don't own My Candy Love, just the Mercers and Grande-Petits and the plotline.

* * *

Just as Lienda made her way to the classroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt her heart pounding, a montage of memories involving a blond psychopath flashed through her mind. "Lienda," she heard a deep yet familiar voice. The pinkette shook her head and looked up to see a flustered Nathaniel. "You heard everything did you?" He bashfully looked away, refusing to looking into her stunned yet relieved face.

"Heard what," Lienda inquired, dumbfound. "I was just about to head into my class until I saw Mrs. Evans storming off to her office." She glanced up toward the sophomore student body president. Nathaniel glumly ran his fingers through his hair. Lienda placed her hand on his forehead, he blushed heavily. "Is something wrong?" She grabbed his hand and led him to Mr. Faraize's barren classroom.

Nathaniel sighed, gathering his thoughts. "Someone stole documents that are kept safe in the teacher's lounge."

Lienda's eyes widen flickering back and forth from the floor to his sullen face, "Oh my and that's why Mrs. Evans blew up on you, but why?"

Nathaniel groaned, pressing his palms against his face, "Because I have the key, I'm the only student that has access to the teacher's lounge." He then threw his head back, the pinkette began to think.

"I can see why she would get mad at you," Lienda admitted bluntly.

"Not only that but my key was stolen, and because of that the principal accuses me of having something to do with it," The blond added. Nathaniel felt Lienda's delicate hands enclosing his, her eyes sparkled with concern. He blushed and felt his heart race at her caring actions. "I had nothing to do with this; my keys were stolen and used to steal the documents from the teacher's lounge. And if I don't sort this out quickly, Mrs. Evans threatened to expel me from school." Lienda embraced Nathaniel and stroke his back. He felt his heart race even more, and lightly inhaled her fantasy like scent.

"Nathaniel we'll find the keys, I'll help, I'm sure with two people looking for the keys and the documents you have a greater chance of finding them," Lienda cooed. She looked into Nathaniel's eyes. "But we need to investigate the scene of the crime, maybe the teachers overlooked something."

"Lienda I can't go in there, first of all, I don't have my key and secondly I'm not authorized to go in there until this is settled," Nathaniel argued, dispelling the nurturing and assuring atmosphere.

Lienda frowned; Nathaniel looked away feeling guilty for being pessimistic. "It's fine let's just find the key and then we will decide what we can do from there."

Nathaniel smiled and hugged Lienda. "Thank you Lienda." The pinkette giggled.

"You're welcome," Lienda smiled. They both exited out of the classroom, he waved her good-bye, not hiding his unease at the whole situation. She frowned. _Poor Nathaniel he loves his position as student body president and takes it very seriously._

"Did you hear that Nathaniel Kingston is in the hot seat? That would be an amazing headline," Peggy gushed, eyes shimmering at possible sensational news. "I cannot wait to find out more about this case!"

Lienda inwardly cringed, and stated in a flat tone, "That would be amazing, Peggy."

Peggy smiled and let out a squeal, embracing the startled pinkette, "See you later, you'll find about it in my article." She winked and stalked after Nathaniel. Lienda sighed and made her way to the classroom. She noticed a slightly chubby brunette unpacking her bag.

"Oh hello my name is Lienda Mercer, what's your name." Lienda cheerfully greeted.

"Hello I'm Capucine Decatur," she greeted. Her face immediately became sour, recalling who Lienda was. "Oh wait your Lienda Mercer." Capucine giggled, poorly hiding her mocking tone. "So you are the girl that Amber told me about."

_Ah the social climber_, Lienda inwardly groans, she immediately brushed off the animosity, "Anyway, Capucine, have you seen a key?"

"I have not," Capucine purred and continued unpacking her bag, ending all possible conversations with her upperclassman. Lienda rolled her eyes and exited out of the room.

"Okay maybe I should shadow Nathaniel's path, let's try the student council room." She suggested, and ventured in the room.

"Hello Lienda Mercer," greeted a lovely brunette, packing away some files.

"Um, hello," Lienda awkwardly greeted, "I'm sorry do we know each other?"

The brunette giggled, "Um yes we both have French for Native Speakers I, I sit in the very front row, and my name is Melody Caldwell." She shook Lienda's hand, Lienda returned the gestures. "And I know you because of what Nathaniel tells me."

Lienda blushed; she bashfully played with her tresses, "Really now? Um, what does he say about me?"

Melody giggled, smiling at her cute actions. "Oh, it was just after you got here. I help him out with the paperwork."

Lienda stroked her chin in thought, "Are you the student vice president?" She concluded.

Melody shook her head, and smiled, "No, I'm just a delegate for my class, but that doesn't stop me from helping out from time to time."

Lienda giggled. She then looked towards Melody. "Say Melody by chance you have not seen a key or at least know about the key?"

Melody frowned, "Yes, isn't that terrible? I wonder who could have done that."

"I'm willing to bet someone who would want to hurt Nathaniel rather bad," Lienda admitted. "Anyways Melody can you notify me or Nathaniel if you find the key." Melody nodded as she exited the room.

"Okay negative on the student council room," Lienda commentated as she made her way outside. She gently bumped into something. Lienda looked up to see yellow green eyes of a towering African American girl. "I am so sorry."

She flashed an impassive grin. "Hey you're that new girl, Lienda Mercer that moved in several weeks ago." The pinkette nodded at the statuesque girl. "My name is Kim Douglas. We both attend Physical Education."

Lienda grinned, sheepishly shrugging, "That's me Lienda Mercer." _I really need to start paying attention now._

"Uh It was nice meeting you, again, Lienda," Kim stated and was about to head inside the main school building.

"Um Kim, have you seen a key," Lienda inquired, managing to catch the girl.

Kim looked over her shoulder and thought for a moment, "Can't say I have."

"If you do find one can you notify Nathaniel or me," Lienda requested. Kim silently nodded and disappeared inside. Lienda sighed and began to forage for a key around the gardening club's meeting area. She looked up to see Violette happily sketching away the blossoming flowers.

"Hello there Lienda," she greeted eyes never parting from the paper. "It's a lovely day out here isn't it?"

Lienda sat down next to her, enjoying the tranquil area. "It is." Lienda admired the work she and Jade put into, smiling at the flowers that were healthy and alive.

"You and Jade both did an amazing job," Violette commentated, smiling at the tired sophomore.

"Thank you," Lienda smiled. She glances over to the violet haired girl. "Hey Violette I have to know did you happened to see a key." Violette stopped and looked into Lienda's eyes.

"I haven't seen a key," the quiet freshmen pointed out, "but if I see one I'll let you know, I'll notify Iris to keep a look out, too." She smiled and made her way to the gym, and ran into Castiel, the pinkette shyly looked away.

"Hello Castiel," Lienda greeted. Castiel grunted a 'hello.' The pinkette sighed carefully choosing her words, "Castiel you may have heard that Nathaniel is in hot water over the missing teacher's lounge key and some stuff that got stolen."

"And this concerns me how," Castiel crossed his arms, glaring at the pinkette.

Lienda pouted, disapproving his tone, "Don't you think we should help him out after all?" She mimicked his recent movements, and stared him down.

"Little girl, I just told you I'm not concerned with this at all," Castiel stated and walked away. Lienda rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at his retreating form. She looked towards the clock, realizing it was almost time for first period, and made her way out of the gym; the pinkette stopped and glared at Castiel's retreating form.

"You know I'm going to help Nathaniel," Lienda argued, grinding her foot against the floor. "Have you seen it?"

"Okay whatever," Castiel flippantly replied, in an uninterested tone. The pinkette narrowed her eyes and shadowed him. "You know little girl you can be rather persistent and you are a horrible stalker." The red head faced Lienda. She glared at him. "No I have not seen your damn key."

She sighed, rubbing her temples to ease the oncoming headache, "Well would you tell me if you know something." Castiel arched his eyebrow as he witnessed Lienda's lightly flustered face. "Please," Eyes imploring him.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Of course," he indifferently declared in a monotone voice.

She looked directly into his steel colored eyes. "I'm not joking, be cool for once."

Castiel smirked, hand on his hip, and playfully teased, "What? I'm not cool anymore."

Lienda pursued her lips and smiled at the redhead. "Of course you are, and so helpful." Castiel chuckled at her childish antics. He walked off. "Hey!"

"I'll keep you posted little girl," Castiel walked out of the gym. Lienda just snorted at his irritating antics and immediately retreated inside.

"Okay a negative on Castiel and the others, but something is not adding up," Lienda muttered. She looked up to see Nathaniel walking over towards her. She waved at him; Nathaniel smiled as he made his way towards her. "I don't mind looking for the key, but do you have any idea where it might be?"

Nathaniel rubbed at his temples, "Lienda thank you, but honestly, if someone did steal it, I have no idea where it could be. I normally leave it in the teachers' lounge, when I'm in there, or I have it on me."

"Nathaniel I find it odd that the key was stolen off of you, but we'll find it don't worry about it," Lienda soothed his shoulders, noticing his negative attitude.

"One little key in the entire high school, and if someone has it on them, good luck," Nathaniel groaned, a blue tint permeated his face.

"Nathaniel I know it sounds impossible, but trust me we will find them," Lienda crooned in a positive tone. The older Kingston hopelessly looked away. "I have to know exactly what was stolen; it may give me a better idea who would be behind all this." Nathaniel turned away and nervously tugged at his perfectly straighten tie. "Nathaniel?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, Lienda," he admitted, refusing to meet her questioning gaze.

"Okay I'll leave it alone and just focus on the key," The pinkette, didn't press any further, and just patted his shoulder and made her way towards the stairwell. Nathaniel frowned at her retreating form, eyes darting at his situation. _I can't discuss this, not now._

Lienda noticed Lysander sitting on the bottom step, distant and deeply focused in his own little world.

"Hello there Lysander," Lysander looked up and smiled at the pinkette.

"Hello Lienda"—Lienda nodded. The mysterious silver haired boy looked into her eyes; Lienda lowered her eyelids giving her a coy appearance.

"That's right. So you and Castiel are good friends, right?" Lienda inquired carefully sitting next to him.

"We've been friends for some time," Lysander nonchalantly replied and returned to his notepad. Lienda sighed, her eyebrows furrowed, recalling today's events.

"Something wrong," Lysander quietly asked as he looked over towards his neighbor.

Lienda glanced over towards the silver haired boy, "Just thinking about something, I feel as though I am missing something, like I am overlooking something."

"Things will always appear when you least expect them," Lysander commentated. The bell rang signaling the beginning of school. Both Scorpios retreated for their respected classes. Lienda sighed as she pondered on his words.

"Um Lienda," Nathaniel stated. The pinkette looked up to him. He then awkwardly led her to the student council room.

"So the exams key was stolen, now I see how serious this is," Lienda inquired, arms crossing at the severity of the crime. Nathaniel nodded. "Okay so someone really wants to see you fall, and the stolen exam keys is just icing on the cake."

"Why do I have a feeling that Castiel may be involved in this," Nathaniel groaned as he rubbed at his temples.

Lienda narrowed her eyes. "Nathaniel that is not fair, I know you and Castiel have your...differences, but what makes you think Castiel is behind all? Castiel's style is to confront people and you should very well know this." Nathaniel felt his mouth go dry at the pinkette's riled up tone, and felt his face heat up. "Listen I know things are tough now, but we will find the key and the exam keys, I have a theory on who might be behind all this, but I need more evidence."

"Did you at least find the key," Nathaniel griped, taking in deep breaths.

Lienda flashed an awkward grin. "I'm still working on it, but I have a good feeling I will find it. Anyways I better get to class." Nathaniel nodded and handed her a late pass. She smiled in gratitude.

.

.

_Who could the culprit be?_ Lienda thought. _They must want to get back at Nathaniel, would benefit from all this, is close to Nathaniel_—Lienda's eyes widen in realization. "Oh my God, that little skunk bag how can she?"—_Wait don't need to get a head Lienda, we have the outline, now we need the key and the confession._ She frowned. _Easier said than done, she will never to admit to that, she would rather admit she isn't a real blonde._ Lienda groaned as she slammed her head against the bark of the tree.

"Something wrong," inquired Lysander. She glanced over to see Lysander writing down some notes.

"Do you know anything about the key for the teacher's lounge," Lienda asked, focusing on the quiet Scorpio.

Lysander stopped and looked into her eyes, "What is there to know, Lienda?"

"The spare keys have gone missing," Lienda carefully chose her words and hid her frustration.

Lysander quirked a silver eyebrow, "Keys don't disappear by themselves."

"I know and that is why I am looking for them," Lienda replied, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Maybe Nathaniel just misplaced them," he suggested, returning back to his notepad.

"Maybe, but Lysander if you know anything please notify me or Nathaniel, please," Lienda requested. Lysander nodded as the pinkette walked away. He noticed her talking to Rosalya asking the same question. Rosalya shook her head and Lienda requesting for any notifications.

.

.

"It's almost the end of the school day and still nothing," Lienda hung her head in defeat.

"Um Lienda," squeaked a timid voice. Lienda turned around to see Tsuki handing her a key. "The word around the grapevine is that you were looking for a lost key, and I found this outside in the gardening club." Lienda smiled and hugged the petite Japanese. Tsuki let out a squeal and blushed profusely.

"Thank you, Tsuki I owe you," Lienda exclaimed as she headed towards the student's council room. "Nathaniel?" Nathaniel glanced up.

"Yes," he inquired. Lienda revealed the key. His gold irises widen in disbelief at the worn brass key. "You found it?"

"Not necessarily, Tsuki found them," Lienda explained, handing it back to the pleased blond. "That's one step down, now we have to find the missing exam keys."

Nathaniel bit his lip, "I'm a suspect and it would not look good for either of us to be in there." He looked towards Lienda as she played with her pink tresses. "Are you willing to risk it?"

Lienda sighed, and let out a deep breath, "Honestly Nathaniel I don't know, but I don't want you to get in trouble for a crime you did not commit."

"You have an amazing sense of justice," Nathaniel commentated, admiring the pinkette's morals. She blushed heavily. "Okay here is what we will do, you watch out to see when the principal will be within her office, you sneak in and find your evidence and I will open the door, but be quick." Lienda nodded.

Both of them watched and listened for Mrs. Evans's heels to stop echoing. Lienda glanced to see her going up and down the corridor, and focused and immediately noticed Mrs. Evans' disappearing into her office; she nodded her head to Nathaniel. He quickly led her to the teacher's lounge and opened the door. "Hurry," he hissed frantically. She nodded and quickly got to work. _Files, Ainsworth, Lysander C._; Lienda shook her head, brushing off her curiosity; she noticed a sudden gleam coming from underneath the chairs, and frantically grabbed it and escaped the lounge.

"Miss. Mercer, no running in the halls," Mrs. Evans hissed. Lienda sheepishly grinned and walked away.

"So what happened," Nathaniel inquired, catching up to the out of breath pinkette. Lienda showed him a bracelet. "A bracelet, it looks familiar?"

Lienda inspected it, "It's not a teacher's it's too 'in vogue' marketed for a teenaged girl or boy, granted not my taste." Her face soured. She then turned towards Nathaniel, "I am willing to bet it belongs to the true culprit, and I'm going to find out." Nathaniel chuckled at her determination. Lienda immediately went back to asking around several girls.

Rosalya considered it to be tacky. Melody thought it was pretty. Kim thought it was too girly. Iris and Violette also thought it was pretty. Tsuki considered it to be flashy. Amber eerily denied it called it last year's color. Her fingers hovered around the bracelet. "Hey what are you doing with Amber's bracelet?" Lienda looked up to see Capucine's startled face.

"What do you mean this is Amber's?" Lienda questioned the chubby girl, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say that," Capucine declared and glared back at her but immediately left in a hurry; Lienda quirked an eyebrow at the brunette's suspicious actions.

"Great I did not want it to turn out like this," Lienda bit her lip, "Poor Nathaniel." She quietly shadowed Capucine into the classroom. She noticed the teacher was missing, and so was half the class.

"I lost my bracelet in the teacher's lounge," Amber ranted towards her posse, who listened in awe. "Lienda found it and has been asking everyone whose it is, I'd better get it back or she will find out I'm the one who stole the exam keys." Lienda's eyes widen in shock.

"As if that pinkette has the mental capacity to find out it was you," Charlotte declared filing her already hawk like nails, "Fake pink hair, and trying to copy Lysander's eyes, really? As if we don't have enough freaks at this school already!"

"Besides Amber she knows that you rule the school," Li added, touching up her makeup, "if she knew what was good for her, she would cough up that bracelet without any questions."

Amber smirked and bumped into Lienda. She quickly turned around and her aqua colored eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there, did you hear us talking?"

Lienda glared at her and placed her hands on her hips, "Long enough Amber Kingston, long enough to hear your confession, I'm notifying Nathaniel that it was you that stole the key and exam keys."

"So what it's none of your business," Amber argued and grounded her heel against the floor.

Lienda threw her an unimpressed look, "Why would you do this, and to your own brother nonetheless?"

"He did nothing to defend me the last time! And as class president, if he won't take my side, I'd prefer to see him loose his post, then he can't have me punished," Amber argued glaring at the pinkette.

"Nothing to defend you," Lienda repeated dubiously. "You don't know what you are talking, Amber! He has always defended you up until now!"

"Well, he shouldn't have stopped defending me!" Amber declared in a mocking, bratty like tone.

Lienda shook her head in disgust, and glared at the freshmen, "You know, I have to tell him everything. You've give yourself up on your own."

Amber defiantly crossed her arms, "Say what you want, Lie-n-duh, it doesn't matter because you don't have the exams to prove it! Nathaniel will still be punished."

Lienda quirked her eyebrow, agitated at the mispronunciation of her name, "You are worse than I thought; I'm going to tell Nathaniel right away!"

Amber scoffed and held Lienda's wrist, pulling her back, "At least give me the courtesy of returning my bracelet you twat!" The pinkette rolled her eyes and returned the bracelet. Just as Lienda was about to exit the classroom she noticed Nathaniel standing behind her. He frowned at her and at Amber's back.

Lienda refused to return his gaze, and glumly looked towards the floor, "I'm assuming you heard everything?" She stated in a low voice.

"Yes," he begrudgingly seethed, face tinted with a blue hue.

"I'm sorry," Lienda quietly apologized, "I did not expect things to turn out like this."

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and grinned at the helpful pinkette. "Lienda, can you please try to find the exams? I have to go have a talk with Amber." She nodded in agreement and left the room, and flinched when she heard Nathaniel raising his voice at Amber, and the younger Kingston screeching back at him. Hearing snippets of accusing it was 'her' idea. Lienda sighed as she examined each locker.

"I wish Ken was here so he can help me look," Lienda pouted as she kicked a pebble. The pinkette proceeded to climb up the stairs until she noticed a manila folder atop of the lockers. She looked around and stood on her toes in an attempt to grab it at one of its corners, but to no avail. Lienda sighed and removed her headband to pull the folder down, and tried again. It drifted to the floor. "Yes!" She turned around to bump into Lysander, who stumbled back, eyes widen at the sudden shift.. "Hello Lysander," Lysander nodded his head, "Something wrong?"

"Lienda I hate to bother you, but can you do me a favor," Lysander requested, shyly tugging on his cuffs.

"What is it," Lienda questioned, curiously watching the Victorian boy.

Lysander sighed, running his fingers throughout his hair, "You know my notepad, the one you found the other evening? Did you read it?" Lienda shook her head in a silent no. A small smile graced his lips. "Really, thank you, I appreciate it. In fact, I misplaced it again, and I don't really want anyone to find and read it. Could you bring it to me if you ever come across it?"

"Of course it would be my pleasure," Lienda smiled, "as soon as I get these exam keys back to Nathaniel." Lienda pointed to the envelope. The silent Victorian dressed boy smiled and let the pinkette continued walking. The pinkette looked up to see Nathaniel coming out of a classroom, t, "Nathaniel." Nathaniel looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Here I found the exam keys they are still sealed."

"Amber didn't open it? What a relief, I can finally get all of this settled," he smiled as he held the manila envelope.

"So what are you going to do now," Lienda asked, carefully watching the blonde.

"I'm going to put it somewhere in the teachers' lounge, they will think it just got put in the wrong place, that should work I think," Nathaniel explained, sighed and glanced over towards the pinkette.

Lienda lowered her eyes and sighed as she looked up to Nathaniel, "And what about Amber, I know what she did was horrible and"—

Nathaniel held out his hand, "I'll...I'll make sure she gets suspended a couple of days for something or other, she really went too far this time."

Lienda smirked and snickered, "So I guess you finally get revenge on your little sister."

Nathaniel frowned and strummed his fingers against his clipboard, "I don't really want to, but I don't see what else I can do."

Lienda smiled to ease the burdened blond, "I understand and you are wonderful big brother, but she will have to learn that there are consequences for every action in this world."

Nathaniel chuckled admiring her, "Thanks; I hope she learns her lesson and things will get better." Lienda smiled and left for the courtyard. She smiled when she noticed Lysander's notebook lying on the bench.

She giggled and carefully traced its worn edges, "Honestly Lysander needs to be aware of his surroundings, oh well." Lienda retreated back inside and looked for Lysander. She noticed a speck of silver sitting on the stairs.

Lysander looked up, "Do you have my notepad." Lienda nodded as she handed him said item. "Thank you where was it?"

"Outside on the bench," Lienda answered. He smiled, appreciating her helpful nature.

"Thanks again," he flipped through his notepad, resuming where he left off.

"You are welcome," Lienda made her way to the end of the hall and began to retrieve her books. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, the entire hallways filled with students. "Okay no gardening club today, so I can pick up Jace and Missy has the day off!" She beamed on endless possibilities to do with her son and cousin, and closed up her lock and quickly left the end of the hall.

"You! Don't move!" screeched a voice. The pinkette turned around to see the school's queen bee storming towards her. A crowd of students began to follow her and circled around them. "All of this is your fault! I hope you're happy! I've been suspended for three days; you better watch out, you are going to regret it when I get back!"

"Excuse me," Lienda retorted, mouth widening in disbelief, "You are the one who has been out of line since the beginning Kingston. You think just because your brother is the student body president that you have the God given right to do whatever you want!" She snapped her fingers, dispelling her bratty atmosphere. "Uh no Kingston you did this to yourself, and Nathaniel is not going to cover you!"

Amber's eyes narrowed, "W-What? You are going to regret this Mercer! I'm going to pull those pretty little pink tresses out one by one!" The students began to chant, 'fight,' 'fight,' egging Amber to fight the pinkette. She cocked her right hand back; Lienda froze, her eyes widen, her heart beat sporadically on the oncoming impact.

"You should heed Lienda's advice a lady picks her battles, but a true lady turns the other cheek," Lysander scolded as he grabbed Amber's arm. "Lienda is right we are all responsible for our actions and must assume their consequences."

She opened her eyes to witness Lysander holding Amber back, eyes glaring at the younger Kingston. "Get away from me you fashion victim," the blonde screeched and managed to have her arm free. She came charging at Lienda.

Lienda felt a warm body enveloping her, and weight on her shoulder. Castiel smirked at the queen bee; bringing the startled pinkette closer to him, fingers cupping her chin in a romantic gesture. "So Amber you're trying to bother my girlfriend?" The pinkette let out a squawk as her face became a deep red hue, looking at the red head in disbelief.

"G-Girlfriend," she strangled out in disbelief, at the red chuckling. He flashed a wolfish grin as he kissed her cheek, toying with her and aggravating the Kingston further. Lienda witnessed Amber becoming an angry like a bull, and was about to leave when she noticed Nathaniel clearing up the halls. The older Kingston frowned at the scene of Castiel embracing Lienda protectively, as did his silver haired friend.

"Amber what are you doing," Nathaniel he grabbed his sister's arm, and dragged her towards the principal's office, hiding his frustration.

"This isn't over Mercer," she screamed as she disappeared into the office. Castiel chuckled amused by the scene, and Lysander impassive witnesses the charade, frowning in disapproval.

"Oh don't take that word too seriously pinky," Castiel added. Castiel glanced over and noticed Lienda's eyes rolling to the back of her head and slipping to the ground. "Little girl!" Castiel managed to hang onto her.

"We should take her to the nurse," Lysander stated. Castiel nodded as he carried Lienda like a bride.

.

.

"_Honestly Lienda don't you get it," the auburn haired seethed at the silent pinkette, "no one will ever believe you or your little bastard, Jace_! _You can cry all you want, but you will never get our fortune or my brother!" The pinkette looked at her former friend in disbelief and shock, all while Carmen glared at her with utter disgust. The Holbrook heiress slapped her hard against her cheek, causing her to fall down. "Stay away from my family you two bit slut!"_

"Lienda, Lienda," crooned out a voice. "Lienda!" The pinkette let out a startled shriek.

"Ms. Chlora she is awake," Missy notified the nurse and focused back on her cousin. Lienda fluttered her eyes open and let out a groan, at the bright lights and loud noises.

"Okay dear how many fingers am I holding," inquired the nurse that hovered over the pinkette.

"Well Ms. Pourpre blob, four fingers and a thumb," Lienda answered in a daze. Missy questionably looked towards the nurse as did Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel.

The nurse sighed easing the group's troubled faces, "She is slowly regaining conscious and depicts me as a blob." The group nodded in understanding. "Now does she have a history of fainting?"

"Yes," Missy answered, who chewed on her lip piercing, "she was anemic as a kid and grew out of it, had some issues with low blood pressure, but she is growing out of that as well She hardly takes her medicine since it wasn't really an issue until now."

"Missy," Lienda croaked. The eldest Mercer turned her attention towards Lienda. "Yes Lienda?"

"Do you have my pills and I need water," Lienda requested. Missy nodded and fished out a bottle of pills while the nurse handed her a cup of water. The woozily got up and took the items. She blinked her eyes to adjust the still bright room, and noticed Lysander, Castiel, Nathaniel and Missy looking at her with worry in their eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Lysander explained in a calm tone, "after the incident with Amber."

"And after I said girlfriend," Castiel added he smirked, Nathaniel glared at the red head, which he brushed off, Missy arched an eyebrow, "honestly little girl do I really knock out?" Lienda pouted as she rubbed at her temples, feeling a head rush.

"What happened to Amber," Lienda inquired, her gaze never leaving the floor.

"Same old Lienda worrying more about others than her own well-being," Missy snorted. The elder blonde looked over towards Nathaniel. "Hey blondie you better explained to Lienda what happened to that twat."

Nathaniel glared at the older platinum blonde and she flashed him a cheeky smirk, "Basically I escorted Amber away from you and she is going to be suspended an additional day, and will be in in-house suspension as well." Lienda pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy," she replied and quietly got down from the bed, Missy gently held her up. Lienda signaled Missy 'I'm okay,' the elder Mercer nodded and let the pinkette stand up on her own.

The door opened revealing, "Missy dear is Lienda okay," inquired Faye as she entered the room, who was cradling Jace. The youngest Mercer held out his arms signaling everyone he wanted to be near Lienda. "No, no Jace Lienda is tired she can't hold you." The blond toddler frowned and angrily looked away.

"Auntie I'm fine, just a little dizzy," Lienda assured and held her son. Jace buried himself within his mother's pink locks, letting out satisfied coos from inhaling her strawberry scented body wash. "Don't worry Jace, I'm here." She looked towards the group, "Okay where is my messenger bag? What about my moped?"

Missy chewed on her lip piercing, "Well Lysander put your bag in 'Pumpkin' and all of your boyfriends managed to put your moped in the back of my car." The pinkette blushed heavily and glared at Missy, who just chuckled at her reaction. Her amethyst eyes glanced over to see Nathaniel, Lysander, and Castiel sporting similar reactions, _It isn't one sided_. "So Lienda let's take you home, and I'll order Chinese takeout, don't cook tonight, you need your rest." Missy escorted a bewildered Lienda out of the office; Faye thanked the boys and the nurse. The all returned their welcome and shared their worry for the pinkette. "Faye let's go, I'm hungry!" She sheepishly smiled and left the room, grinning ear to ear at, the thought of Lienda assimilating well into Amoris.

"Faye," inquired a voice. Her smile faltered and looked towards where the voice originated. Her eyes widen at Mr. Faraize's form.

"Charles," questioned Faye, and felt her voice croaking.

Mr. Faraize blushed and awkwardly looked away. He calmly cleared his throat to dispel the silent environment, "How have you been?"

Faye bit her lip and tucked a stray strand of fuchsia hair behind her ear, secretly wishing she was anywhere else but here, "I've been busy with my nieces, Missy and Lienda, and my nephew, Jace." She grimaced towards the ebony haired teacher.

Mr. Faraize held her hand and he felt her jump, she blushed and angrily looked away. "You have a good one, Faye."

Faye nodded, "You do the same, Charles." She stated in a civil tone, curtseying to excuse herself.

"Someone that you used to know," Missy inquired, not pressing for any information. She looked back towards Mr. Faraize's retreating form.

"Yes," Faye answered and continued walking, no longer wanting to continue to discuss Mr. Faraize. "Someone I used to know long ago." She walked faster leaving, forcing Missy and Lienda to catch up. The eldest Mercer looked over towards the pinkette and smirked. 'An old boyfriend,' she mouthed to her, Lienda nodded in agreement, cradling Jace for comfort. She hesitantly looked back at the crisp white building. _Nova initia, parta tibi._ New beginnings, await you.

* * *

Zorravixen: Yes well I did updated and I am doing it as much as I can, but I will be doing Summer school and I just got back from my convention best weekend of my life, if only they had an MCL panel that would be nice, but maybe I should start it at A-KON, it takes one to get the ball rolling, right?


End file.
